iHope You're Still There For Me
by iKatnissStarkWestoftheFlock
Summary: But Freddie and Sam's relationship is being put to one last ultimate test. But this one's harder, and two evil enemies reunite and are determent to take both of them out. Will they pass it, or will the test be too much for Freddie to handle?
1. iAm Warned Again

**_iHope You're Still There For Me  
_**

It's a new school year. And with Sam's grades slowly improving, this means she might be able to go to the same college as Freddie! But Freddie and Sam's relationship is being put to the ultimate test. Will they pass, or is the test too much for Freddie to handle?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _**

**_PS: The last two titles (iWill Be There For You, iMay Not Be There For You) was sorta a phrase for Freddie. This time, Sam's doing the phrasing for the title.  
_**

**_Cowriter: Hakiri Angel_**

**Freddie's ****POV**

I was smiling. For absolutely no reason.

At least it didn't seem like a reason to. It was an ordinary first-school day. Jonah and Valerie were kissing by their lockers, Nevel stopped by to show Shannon something, and Shannon was nodding and probably imagining how 'cute' Nevel was, Shelby and Rodney were...well, basically, Shelby was giving out authographs for Rodney to rip off some poor Shelby Marx sap, and Sam was getting detention for the second time since we came in the school.

"I can't get detention! I've got good grades now, you ain't go no alibi against me, Jasons, HA!" Sam said.

"You do realize that you could be having the greatest grades ever and if you keep pranking teachers, you'd still get detention." Ms Jasons, the new teacher, smirked.

"Oh yeah? Just try me..." Sam sneered, glaring at Ms Jasons, who immediatly stared at Sam and retreated.

Sam smiled, walking to me and kissing me lightly, "Hey, Freddork."

"Samantha! We do not kiss a boy and call him a dork after!" Ms Jasons told her.

"He's my boyfriend." she smirked.

"...You're the legendary Freddie Benson who actually got Samantha Puckett to_ study?_ And not just copy Ms Valerie William's work?" Ms Jasons said, a little impressed.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say. I didn't now I was now a legend because I made Sam study.

"Well done, young man." Ms Jasons said.

"Well you should be thanking me, Fredbag, I just got another teacher to like you and apparently you're a legend dfor making Sam Puckett, aka 'The Child With A Thousand Detentions', aka 'The Panama Canal', aka 'The Senior Boys' Nightmares' and 'The Blonde Headed Terror' or 'The Blonde Headed Demon'..." Sam smirked. She was actually proud to be called all of those.

"You're no demon." I smiled to her.

"Aw, thanks, and you're no dork too but thanks anyway." she smiled, getting a can of Cheese and very slim ham, putting some cheese on the ham.

"Uh...Sam? Really? A can of cheese and plain ham?" I asked.

"Hey, a girl's gotta eat!" she said, taking a bite of her ham. I laughed, and saw Valerie and Jonah coming by.

"Hey, guys, guess what!" Valerie said excitedly.

"What?"

"Cuttlefish is playing a concert here and guess who got us tickets..." Valerie smirked, holding out 4 tickets.

"No way! These for us? No? I'm taking them anyway." Sam joked. Of course the tickets were for us, the rest of us laughed, "Thanks, Val." Sam smiled. The two became pretty good friends lately, might even be best friends, too.

"Aren't you getting some for Rodney, Shelby, Gibby, Wendy, Nevel and Shannon?" I asked.

"Nope, Cuttlefish isn't their type of music." Jonah said.

"Fine by me, the lesser Gibby the better." I joked as everyone laughed.

"Wait..I was gonna say that!" Sam exclaimed, "Oh, God, you're getting way too influenced by me."

"No way." I laughed, "If that were true, I think I'd be in detention."

"Oh, that reminds me. Me and Sam'll see you guys in detention?" Jonah asked. Those two are always in detention. Since now detention's held in the first floor, they both sit by the window so me and Valerie would sneak in when Ms Briggs would come in.

"Yeah, sure. I thin-"

Before Valerie could finish, first bell rang. At least all four us are in the same class.

* * *

**_Sam's POV_**

Well that couldn't have gotten any worse. God, I hate school. At least right now, we were with Valerie and Jonah at the new Arcade. I love this place. We were currently playing skiball, and I won over 425 tickets. I focused on the hole, rolled the ball and it got into the 1000.

"WOO! Didja see that! And mama scores a thousand, baby!" I said, dancing around. Next thing I knew, I got 525 tickets in total.

"Show off..." Jonah said jealously.

"Aw...are you jealous, Jonah?" Valerie said, wrapping her arms on his neck.

"Not anymore.." he smirked, kissing her.

"Oh, jeez. You guys make me sick." I said disgustedly.

"Oh, please...have you seen you and Freddie?" Valerie smirked.

"....If I get too lovey dovey, shoot me." I whispered to Freddie.

"...I think I'm gonna have to." he joked, "So, what're you getting as a prize?"

I gave my 525 tickets to the counter guy and got me a brand new shiny purple baseball bat, since I broke my last baseball bat with a 'surprise visit' to Judith Gerschner after she made a move on Freddie and I also made a 'surprise visit' on Noseby Moseby threatening to cancel my Bacons Of The World subscription. For some reason, Carly says that purple is mine and Freddie's lucky color.

"Nice, a baseball bat. Don't you have twenty of those?" Jonah asked.

"Nope, she broke her last one with Noseby Moseby and Judith Gerschner." Freddie answered.

"Enough with the bat! I'm really hungry...let's go try the food here!" I said exictedly, heading to the table. The new arcade had this pizza place where they had touchscreen TVs where you order your pizza toppings and sundaes (AN: Got the idea from the episode Dream Date of WOWP). I ordered a Mega Oreo Ice Cream Sundae, best thing I've ever eaten, triple-mega Nachos with extra cheese, a Peppy Cola and I'm joining in on Val, Jonah and Freddie's pizza.

"I can't believe you eat all that and you don't even gain weight." Valerie chuckled.

"It's an avantage running after nerds who rat me out to the teachers." I said happily.

* * *

**_Later that night..._**

"So, that's it for iCarly. And I aplogize for the hold for a few weeks now, but our technical producer had a little mishap." Carly said nervously. Over 500,00 kids watch this show and it wasn't exactly a good idea to mention the fact that my boyfriend was drugged, kidnapped and hurt me.

"And as you all know, Frednub and I have been going out for over a year." I said.

Freddie turned the camera to him, "And despite that, she STILL calls me names."

I laughed, bringing the camera to me, "Old habits die hard, plus we're not like other couples." I put my arm around Freddie and held the camera to us, "We're weird!" we both smiled at the camera.

Carly chuckled, "And so, we're all inviting you to say what you think about Sam and Freddie! Like them, love them..hate them? Although, if you probably say that, Sam would kill you."

"She ain't kiddin', people." I smirked.

"So, we gotta go. And remember...next week on iCarly is another iDare You night! So give us your best dare yet!"

"And do not dare Carly to go out and wear a bunny suit. Last time...did not end up well!" I said. I cringed remembering the fact they were dating, but I was never really upset since I knew Carly didn't really love him, and it wouldn't end well anyways.

"So not well.." Carly shuddered at the thought of her and Freddie kissing.

"Well, bye!" we both waved to the camera.

"And we're off." Freddie said, "And already 103 people are saying they love us together."

"Who doesn't?" I smirked.

Carly checked the internet, and frowned, "Not everyone..."

"What? Who said they didn't like us!" I said.

Carly showed me an anonymous comment:

**Dear Sam and Freddie,**

**Your relationship is not acceptable. It's not going to last, believe me.**

**With Hate (For Sam),**

**MR**

"MR? Who's that?" I asked.

"Could be anyone. Maria Reineer, that girl who still hates you for ruining the cheerleader uniforms and making it sign 'We Stink' instead of writing 'We Rock'..." Carly said.

"...Yeah, that was a good year." I smiled at the memory.

"Or Maron Ronalds, the science geek I beat last year at the Science Fair..." Freddie said.

"Or Missy Robinson..."

* * *

**iBadLucker98: WAIT A SECOND! Missys dead! Isnt she? wait why am I asking this, I'm making the story! HA! Anyway, do YOU guys think its Missy...or somebody else?**


	2. iMeet Blake Matthews

**_iHope You're Still There For Me  
_**

It's a new school year. And with Sam's grades slowly improving, this means she might be able to go to the same college as Freddie! But Freddie and Sam's relationship is being put to the ultimate test. Will they pass, or is the test too much for Freddie to handle?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _**

**_PS: The last two titles (iWill Be There For You, iMay Not Be There For You) was sorta a phrase for Freddie. This time, Sam's doing the phrasing for the title._**

**_PPS: Kantuya-chan made an artwork on devianart on iMay Not Be There For You. She did a good job, go check it out! :)_**

**_PPPS: UGH Im so embarassed! I accidentally uploaded my MTR/TI chapter here. Lol okay so here's the REAL Chapter!_**

**_Cowriter: Hakiri Angel_**

**Sam's POV**

I wasn't bothered that much from that comment. I mean, I tried not to, at least. Right now, I didn't want to think about Missy. Or anything related to that comment. It could've easily been some idiot joking. I was just in front of my locker, eating some McDonalds, alone in the school hallways. I dipped the fries into my caramel sundae. Most people find this gross, I see it as a way to eat two things at the same time.

I felt someone tapping my shoulder behind me, and I turned around.

I saw a _very _gorgeous boy in front of me. He had golden blonde hair, and the bluest eyes I've ever seen...Ugh, Girly Sam, are you back?

He might have looked like a pretty boy jock, but he didn't dress like one. He wore jeans with holes on them, a zip up gray jacket and Converse. In short, he pretty much looked like a pretty boy bad boy. And sure, he had to be one of the hottest guys I've ever seen, besides Fredward (but as if I was going to say that in public, or anywhere but my mind), but this didn't affect me.

"Do you not see me eating?" I snapped.

The boy in front of me smiled at me lightly, "Sam Puckett..."

"...What are you some freakish stalker?"

"No, I watch iCarly." he smiled, "I'm new here. I'm Blake Matthews, and you seem pretty nice on iCarly..."

Hold on..I seem nice?

"...and since I don't know anyone here, I thought I could talk to you."

I began to chew louder. I think this guy was flirting with me, and I was not in the mood to be flirted on. So I chewed louder and opened my mouth as I did it, I mean, guys do get disgusted by that, don't they?

"Well, I dunno.." I said, my mouth filled with chewed-up fries and sundaes, "I mean, that depends on my _boyfriend, _Freddie."

And I expected him to leave, but he didn't! Instead he kept on smiling that annoyingly cute smile of his, "You're really cute when you chew..."

I looked at him weirdly, "...What?"

"You're really cute when you chew." he repeated.

"No, no, no, I know what you meant, I was just wondering if you were kidding or...just plain crazy."

"I'm not. I mean, sure, I get detention, but I get pretty decent grades and I wasn't kidding." he said.

I didn't know what to say. Instead, I...ugh, I hate saying this word, but I blushed.

At a compliment. That some other guy said!

"Shut up." I said, still blushing and turning around.

Then I heard him unwrapping something. I turned around and saw him unwrapping that infamous, and rare, bacon-flavored gum. "...You have bacon flavored gum?" I gulped, looking longingly at it.

"Yep. My dad makes the Bacon Gum industries. This is Bolivian Bacon flavored." he said.

"Uh huh..." I said. I think I was drooling.

Then he did something weird. He got another stack of Bolivian Bacon flavored gum. Oh, why did he have to torture me?!

"Here." he smiled.

"...No way." I gasped.

"Well, you're really nice, and I have a bunch of these. Most girls find it gross, so if you don't want it..." he shrugged.

"No, I want it!" I said, almost too quickly. He handed it out to me, and I practically snatched it out of his hands, taking a bite out of it. Oh, man, I was in heaven.

"Wow, I never met another girl willing to eat bacon-flavored gum." he said, impressed.

I admit, I was impressed, too. "And I never met a guy who didn't think bacon flavored gum was gross! Do you have a subscription to Bacons of The World?" I asked.

"Yeah! I'm BaconGuy2012 on their website online!" he said excitedly.

"No way! I'm iBaconGirlSam!" I exclaimed. I can't believe this guy had so much in common with me!

"Really? I see you at the Top 10 Bacon Lovers online!" he smiled, "Wow, I knew you had to be cool when I saw you on iCarly. I mean, I know I sound like a stalker, but I had my eyes on you on every iCarly show."

Stupid guy. He's making me blush again! Either he's really slick, or I've been letting Girly Sam in too often, "Thanks..." I didn't know how to say this in my usual, Sammish way, so I probably said it in a 'I'm a shy girl who just got complimented by the cutest guy ever' kind of way. I just liked that this guy was actually seeing me instead of Carly...

Oh, man, Sam, what are you doing?

I wanted to ask this guy some more questions, which was rare because I usually don't try to get to know guys, until I felt someone kissing my cheek. I turned to my side and saw Freddie.

"Hey, Sam...who's your new friend?"

"Blake Matthews." he smiled, shaking his hand. Ugh, how could he keep that stupid smile of his?! "Nice to meet you."

"Uh huh." Freddie smiled, completely uninterested.

"I just wanted to know if you'd let Sam show me around." Blake asked charmingly.

"Um, I have to talk to her about something really important from yesterday. Why don't you ask Wendy?" Freddie said, grabbing my waist and pushing me towards his locker. I felt sorry for him, knowing Blake probably didn't know Wendy. I took a quick glance back, tried checking if that Blake guy was angry yet, but instead, he kept that cute smile of his and headed towards the principal's office.

"Who was that?" Freddie asked, letting go of me and putting some books into his locker, "And does he not know you and I are Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, aka The Internet's Cutest Couple?"

"Don't say that out loud! I hate winning anything involving 'cutest'." I said angrily.

"Okay, that you have a problem with but you didn't have a problem competing in contests as a kid." he smirked.

"Shut up. Anyways, yes, he knows. And he's pretty friendly. I think you guys could be friends. He's part of the Bacons Of the World club! And look what he gave me: bolivian bacon flavored gum!" I said excitedly.

Freddie looked kinda upset and changed the subject, "In other news...Something's up. With that comment from yesterday. Mom took it too seriously, and she asked the police to track it down."

"WHAT?!" I whispered quietly, "Why?"

"Because when her son gets kidnapped and drugged into liking a girl, moms tend to get obsessive!" he said, "And that's not the point. The point is, it was found at a library. And the police told us that when they asked others at the library if they saw someone on the library's computers, they said 3 people were watching iCarly at the same time. One of them was blonde, the other was a brunette and...one of them was a redhead."

I sighed, "I know you're worried. But right now, your mother arranged the school to have bodyguards for us! Relax!" I said in a light mood.

"Sam, we said that last time, remember?" Freddie said.

"Okay, let's make a deal. We never leave each other alone. Be around each other 24/7 unless we're around other people. Deal?"

"Fine. By the way...you left your locker open with your sundae and fries." Freddie smirked. I turned around and it was wide open!

"Oh, shiz!" I said, running towards to locker. As I went to my locker, I couldn't help but think...I really wish I just saw this guy as just a friend.

**_Freddie's POV_**

I saw her running towards her locker, and smiled. Typical Sam...

Then I remembered that Blake guy...

Sam never usually hung out with other guys unless she liked him. Or maybe he's just a good friend?...He dresses like Sam, talks like Sam, laughs like Sam and probably eats like Sam does, too.

I sighed, going into the bathroom and sitting on the ground. I didn't know what to think about this Blake guy. I didn't want to think about it. He looks like the opposite of me.

He was blonde, a rare color to find in someone's hair without it being natural, and it didn't look like it was dyed. My hair was black, big deal. It's the second most popular hair color, under brunette. He had ocean blue eyes, much like Sam's icy blue eyes. Blue eyes were rare, and my eyes were stupid brown. What was so great about brown anyway?! And he was a cool, handsome bad boy...

That was definitaly not me.

I sighed, thinking maybe, just maybe...

Even if Sam only sees this guy as a friend, she might be better off with him...

Wait, what am I thinking?

If Sam knew I was thinking this, she'd kick me in places that should never be kicked. If she knew how I felt, she wouldn't want me to moan and be annoyed about it, and just let her go. She'd want me to fight for her. And I swear, that's what I'll do.


	3. iHope I'm Not Falling For Him

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside you that you wish you could be  
He says all the right things, at exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you and you don't know why..._

_Everything You Want-Vertical Horizon_

The song above is the song I chose for Sam right now...can you decode who exactly is the guy? I'm pretty sure it's who you don't expect it to be about.

Help needed!: Okay, so this is a request for EVERYONE! I'm trying to find a celebrity that could be like Blake Matthews. Must have blonde hair or sandy blonde hair, blue eyes...I'm kinda looking for a mix of Zac Efron-Cole Sprouse.

**

* * *

**

**Sam's POV**

We were in English, first period...Me and Freddie, at least. We were the only two in the class. Seemed like Ridgeway is multiplying, I swear. There's a bunch of kids I never saw. But then again, I never bother to notice the faces of people I didn't know. Freddie, for example, was the only farmilliar face I've seen in the class.

Well, except for Blake.

Blake came to Ridgeway for like, what, 10 short minutes and he's the Troy Bolton/Edward Cullen of the school already? Every girl was talking to him, making googly eyes at him...ugh, it made me sick.

The strange thing is, it wasn't the girls' googly eyes at some guy that made me sick. It was the girls' googly eyes at _Blake _that made me sick. I didn't know why, though. I should be happy for him. None of my friends are very popular. Even with Carly and me, the stars of a webshow, or Freddie, the dork of a webshow. But I wasn't. I wanted him to come over and talk to me.

...Talk to _me, _or talk to me _and _Freddie?

Ugh, stupid bad boy pretty boy getting confused.

The sad thing is, I think Freddie was noticing how annoyed I was about every girl eye-googling at him.

"-And I think we should start telling Carly about the Valentine's day Game Show special 'cause...Sam?...Sam...SAM!" Freddie yelled.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Did you hear what I said?" Freddie asked, "You know..about the Valentine's day Game Show? We'll invite the gang and ask the iCarly viewers who should date who, and that person goes on a date. We should ask someone to write the right couples, just in case."

"Ugh, Fredacine, we don't need to worry. Everyone knows we're the hottest couple out there. And if they pair me up with someone, I'm gonna use Ol' Hamchen here," I said, bringing out that purple steel baseball bat from my bag, "to teach them a lesson."

"...'Hamchen?'" Freddie asked questionally.

"What? I got a feeling I'm gonna use this bat a lot! Might as well give it a name!"

"But why Hamchen?"

"Ham and Fried Chicken!" I said in a 'duh' voice.

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine, whatever you say. Wendy suggested to get that Blake guy on iCarly, too."

Suddenly, I felt as if I ate those Persian chocolates again. The feeling was as if I sucked a lot of breath to make my stomach look way smaller, and I couldn't suck it out, "Blake? Why?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. Think she's trying to hook Carly up with Blake."

Hooking Blake up with Carly?! For some reason, I felt like puking all of a sudden, hiding my face on my lap as if I were about to puke.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked worriedly, putting his hand on my back. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I said, avoiding to retch.

"You don't seem okay..." Freddie said.

"I think-I think, I'm not feeling well." I stuttered. For some reason, I didn't feel sick but I did wanna retch. I didn't know why...

"Maybe you should skip class." Freddie suggested. I widened my eyes. Freddie Benson was letting me skip class? "What? Really?! Y-You'd let me do that?"

"If you're sick, yeah...wait...you're not faking it, are you?" he asked, curiously eyeing me.

"No! Of course not!" I said.

"Okay, well, go to the cafeteria or something. I'll cover you. I'll meet you there at lunch." he said. I nodded and ran to the cafeteria. I sat to the table that was near the garbage can...you know, just in case. I felt whoozy...And I haven't had this feeling two years. I didn't want to think about it. Then I saw someone sitting in front of me.

"Hey..." he said. It was Blake.

"Blake?" I said weakly, "What are you doing here?"

"Sometimes it's healthy to skip class." he said, sighing and looking at me from up an down, then gave a worried look, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am." I insisted, but as soon as I started to try and get up, I fell back down.

"Whoa!" he said, going next to me and holding one arm around my waist and the other holding my hand, "You're not okay!"

"Yes, I am!" I said, then I looked at his arm around my waist. Normally, I would've pushed him away from me, but for some reason, I couldn't...I didn't know why. But he did sense I was uncomfortable so he let go and gently let me sit down, "I-I could keep you company..if you want."

"No, that's oka-" then he brought out my weakness.

He took out a delicous Subway's ham, roast beef, turkey and cheese sandwhich, "Um...wow...that sandwich looks.." I gulped. Then my stomach grumbled.

He chuckled and-Wow...his chuckle sounds as charming, in a dorkish way, like Freddie...except it wasn't in a dorkish way. "You want my sandwich?"

"Um...no-no..Well, maybe jus a sliver..." I said, nervously scratching the back of my head.

"Actually, I have two of them so if you want this one...you can have it." he said, and I quickly grabbed the sandwich, "Thank you!" I said, shoving the sandwich into my mouth and eating like as if I never ate. I didn't why I was suddenly so hungry.

I realized I was doing a pretty lousy first impression with Blake, but I didn't know why I cared so much. But I mean, here I am, stuffing my face like a wild animal and Blake's probably looking at me in disgust-

Wait a second...

I turned my head up to him and he was...smiling? "What're you smiling about?" I asked with my mouth full.

"You're cute when you eat like that." he smiled.

I blushed, but the gave a worried look. Why was I blushing? I noticed he was blushing too, then frowned, "Um-uh, I'm sorry, I just-I just..."

"No, it's-it's okay. Just don't let it happen again, 'kay?" I asked, not even looking at him.

"I'm really sorry...I always speak before-"

"Before I think..." I finished his sentence. That's what I always say! "Me too!" I said immediatly, "But I'd rather be one of those people than those people who keep their feelings locked up."

"I know, right!" Blake smiled, "And it costs them so much more than they know! My sister, Jenny, she's so shy and she keeps everything locked up. If she'd only show her true self to others, I tell you, they'd see what a great girl she was."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, but she's in preschool. I got a twin brother, who goes to this fancy boarding school on a scholarship. I tell you, my brother's the complete opposite of me. He's got clean hair, always wears nice clothes, is the weakest guy you'll ever meet..." Blake said.

I widened my eyes, "My sister Melanie is the complete opposite of me and goes to a fancy boarding school on a scholarship!"

I laughed. We started talking about stuff. And in only a few hours, I knew everything about him. He had one little sister, one twin brother, his mom died because of a car accident (poor guy, dad's a rich tycoon, his old best friend used to be the guy everyone wanted and he always payed second banana to him, he had another best female friend who was nerdy and geeky (his complete opposite) who died of lung cancer. Oh, my God, is it just me or is this guy practically the male version of me?

This was way too amazing...

I kept smiling the whole time he was talking, I kept hanging on to his every word. When I talk to guys, I rarely listen to them because all they talk about is how 'Dude football practice is so cool!' or 'Is my hair alright?' or 'Is my ex-girlfriend staring at us?'. I only used to listen to Freddie.

Wait a minute...Was I falling for Blake?

Oh, God, please, no...


	4. iAm Like A Virus

****

****

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside you that you wish you could be  
He says all the right things, at exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you and you don't know why..._

_Everything You Want-Vertical Horizon_

The song above is the song I chose for Sam right now...can you decode who exactly is the guy? I'm pretty sure it's who you don't expect it to be about.

* * *

ACTOR PLAYING BLAKE: Well, haven't COMPLETELY found it yet...Still need help finding him.

_**Review Of The Chapter:**_

**_by mktoddsparky_**

I really loved this chapter, it just shows how unstable certain parts of relationships can be. I can't help but feel a little wary of that Blake Matthews guy. He just comes out of the blue and hits on Sam even though he knows she has a girlfriend. He seems a little too perfect for my liking. I wonder if he's in cahoots with Missy and she is trying to get Sam interested in Blake so that she can date Freddie. Hmm, always so much to wonder about. Great job, and please post soon. I need to see what will happen!

_"I am not falling for him, I am not falling for him, I am not falling for him, I am not falling for him..."_ Sam thought over and over her head. It was amazing, really. That a girl could think this over to her head, but at the same time, listen to someone and knowing what he's saying.

"Well, Sammy," he started, and Sam caught her breath. No one called her 'Sammy' but Freddie, and maybe a couple of her close friends, but the way he said is was just like the way Freddie said it. "We've talked about my family, my life up to now and what I've done since...But so far I haven't heard anything about you. You're completely mysterious."

Sam gave him a puzzled look, "I'm the costar of a famous webshow, how much mystery could I have?"

Blake laughed, but kept it in by biting both his lips, "Well, I've heard rumors about two years ago. You ran into some big drama or something."

"Oh...that." Sam said.

Blake immediatly frowned and gave a worried look, "Oh, n-no, if you didn't want to talk about it, I really don't mean to pry-"

"It's no biggie. I mean, the person who caused the drama in the first place is dead, anyways. I thought everyone knew about it by now. What do you wanna know?" Sam asked.

"Well, what exactly happened?" he asked. Sam explained him the whole thing for the past two years. As she did, she kept repeating to herself the same words she's been repeating to herself for over an hour. And she didn't want to admit it, but it was strange. Sam knew that in her head, it was useless to lie to herself, so why was she so desperate to convince herself she wasn't falling?

Blake was listening to her, and just as she ended her story, he didn't seem to want to look into her eyes, knowing there must have been pain in them, "I'm-I'm sorry...if there's anything I could've done to help, you know I would have." he said, placing his hand on hers.

Sam gasped silently, and Blake stared at their hands. Sam quickly grabbed her hands back and rubbed her hand where he had touched it, as if he had infected her or something. She gave a very weak laugh and Blake quickly spoke, "You know, when you were on iCarly, I keep looking at the comment section...all of them being so obsessed with Carly because they had a crush on her. Maybe it's just because I'm crazy, but I had a crush on you too."

Sam's wide-eyed face told more than words ever could, but she decided to tell him the first thing that popped in her head, "Y-You liked me...over Carly?"

"Well, sometimes some people would like Carly first, then you, but I've pretty much been a fan of you for so long. I always had dreams of us together, but I'm glad your happy with Freddie." he smiled.

"I-I wasn't your second choice?" Sam stuttered.

"No. Seems to me a lot of guys thinks of you as a second choice to Carly, but I don't get why." Blake said, drinking his Peppy Cola.

For some reason, 'a lot of guys' seemed to scream 'Freddie' to Sam. She knew she wasn't, of course. She was not, NOT, a second choice. Freddie had merely changed his choice...right? Sam shivered and tried regaining control of herself for a while, "What do you want from me?"

"....Huh?"

"I said, what do you want from me exactly? Are you trying to flirt with me? Because in case you haven't notice, I've been with the same guy for almost 2 years now. And I don't want to leave him at all no matter how much of a dork he is-"

"Sam, I think you misunderstood what I want. I'm not asking for a relationship, or an affair with you, I'm just asking for a friendship. Nothing more. I only wanted this because on iCarly it seemed like we'd be good friends, and talking to you only made my thought of that friendship happening stronger and...well, you seemed to get things no one I know got and...You know what? If you want me to stay away, I can-"

"No, it's just..." Sam sighed, putting a hand on her forehead, "It's just there's a lot of people who tried to break up me and Freddie, and sometimes...I guess I get paranoid. You don't need to stay away."

Blake smiled, and Sam bit her own lips just to avoid smiling back. The bell rang, and neither one of them moved an inch. As soon as she heard footsteps coming over, Sam shook her head and decided to change the subject, "Hey, you got any favorite movies?"

"Yeah, Zombieland."

"Really?! I love that movie!" Sam exclaimed.

"No way! No girl loves that movie! I went to that with my girlfriend and she threw up!" Blake laughed.

"I know! And I mean, when they went to that mansion? Genius! I mean, that's what I would do if the earth was in a middle of an apocolypse and they're going to be dying anyway. Well, that and-"

"Get all the food?" Blake finished, "Pretty much what I would do, yeah. Steal a couple of Ferraris, too, since there is no age limit when you're the last survivor." Sam chuckled, and turned around, seeing Freddie and motioning him to come over.

"How're you feeling?" Freddie asked as he sat beside her.

"Better..." Sam said, in fact, she forgot she was feeling sick, "Anything I missed in class?"

"Well, we have to finish this page by tomo-"

"Yeah, don't care." Sam decided quickly, "I'm going back in class after lunch."

"Well, at least you're not sick anymore." Freddie said, grabbing a cheese fry but Sam grabbed it and ate it. "Hey, I was about to eat that!"

"Oh, quit being a baby and just get another fry!" Sam said.

"Wow..." Blake spoke up, "Hard to believe you two are dating."

Then Jonah and Valerie slid down to the table, "Freah, I know," Jonah said, his mouth full of fries, "Fere like fenemies fin fove, fut fon't fadmit fit..."

"Jonah, honey? Ah ha...Eat your fries first." Valerie said patting his back.

"Okay." he said, then turning to Blake, "...Okay, you're new."

"Blake Matthews." he said, "And who're you?"

"Jonah...Why didn't I see you in class?"

"I skipped class, bumped into Sam." he explained. Freddie gave a worried look and immediatly spoke fast, "Uh, Sam? Isn't that my mother out there?" Freddie asked, pointing to the window.

"Aw, did Mommy come to give Fweddie-Weddie his widdle anti-bacterial undies?" Sam said in a baby voice.

"Laugh all you want, Sam, they're very affective!" Freddie defended.

"Whatever, I don't see her." Sam said, getting another cheese fry.

"Well, maybe we shoud look closer." Freddie said, grabbing Sam's wrist and pulling her, running out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

"Benson, quit freaking out! What's with you?" Sam asked, crossing her arms.

"When you and I started dating, we both promised to still treat each other as friends, right?" Freddie asked her.

"Yes....What about it?" Sam asked.

"Well, I have to talk to you about something as my friend, not as my girlfriend. Can we do that?" Freddie asked.

"Sure."

"Okay...Well, my friend, Sam..." he said, starting to walk in a circle around her, "I don't like my girlfriend's new friend because I'm afraid he's gonna steal my girlfriend!" he said fast.

Then he stood still.

Shivering, and cluttering his teeth, unable to move and eager to see her reaction. Sam rubbed her chin for a while, seemingly deciding to choose which reaction she was going to take. Instead, she chose to laugh, "Okay, okay! I'll just dump Blake for you!" she joked, smacking his arm playfully and resume laughing.

"Sam, come on! This is serious!"

"Oh yeah, cause I would obviously dump the guy I've been best friends with, then went out with for 2 years for some guy I've met for like, five minutes!" Sam laughed again.

"Sam, please...I just-" Sam's laugh seemed to fade away as she turned to Freddie, giving a much more serious look, "I don't...want another dramatic year where I could...I could..." Freddie couldn't finish, and look at his feet, feeling pathetic saying it.

"Lose me again?" Sam asked, finishing his sentence, then immediatly felt guilty. Knowing Freddie felt this way, and a couple of minutes ago, she was having the sort of conversation with Blake she'd have with Freddie.

Freddie nodded very slightly that it didn't seem like a nod, but just moving because no one could stand still. Sam sighed, and smiled. "_What a dork..." _she thought to herself. She remembered the look Freddie had. A mix of confusion on what to believe, just like the time Sam told Freddie Missy was trying to steal Carly. Sam smiled and hugged Freddie.

Freddie was shocked but hugged her back as Sam rested her head on his shoulder. Sam took her head off his shoulder, and kissed him. It wasn't passionate, or romantic, yet it felt special, because it reassured Freddie. Sam took her lips away from his, and smiled, keeping her hands on his neck.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm like a virus. No matter how much people will think I'll go away, I never do. Not really." Sam smiled.

"Say that to my Mom, she'd freak out." Freddie laughed.

"See? It'll be fine, trust me. I'm never going to fall for Blake." Sam said, "But since you do seem pretty worried about this, I'll try and avoid hanging out with him for a while."

"Okay, let's go back to the cafeteria." Freddie said, holding her hand as he and Sam started to walk towards the cafeteria.

"Actually, I need to get some stuff out of my locker, I'll be there in a while." Sam said. Freddie nodded and left. Sam sighed and sat on the stairs, holding her head up with her hands, and resting her elbows on her knees. She had convinced Freddie to forget his fears becoming a reality, this was true. And Sam was happy that Freddie was feeling better about this. The only problem was she knew she was convinced she'd never leave Freddie, but she wasn't sure if she was so convinced by her words...


	5. iDon't Think She Still Loves You

**_iHope You're Still There For Me_**

**Review of The Chapter:**

**by myjumpingsocks**

That was excellent! I mean you made Sam's back and forth Blake/Freddie thing so real!  
It's definetly sweet that Freddork is so concerned, I'd be too!  
The part where Blake said Sam wasn't his second choice, and she kind of wondered if she was Freddie's second choice was rather epic. I mean that's something that's super important in the Seddie relationship, and having some guy say right out that he never liked Carly over Sam is pretty touchy.  
I loved these lines BTW:  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'm like a virus. No matter how much people will think I'll go away, I never do. Not really." Sam smiled.

"Say that to my Mom, she'd freak out." Freddie laughed.

* * *

**_Sam's POV_**

My mind was off elsewhere the whole time we were at the Groovy Smoothie the same afternoon I had that talk with Blake and Freddie. I felt so guilty right now. Here I am, trying to figure out my feelings for Blake and Freddie was feeling worried and I had no idea how to fix it.

It was no doubt I still loved Freddie, and sure, I liked Blake...But how much did I like him? There was no way this day could get any worst. First, I accidentally ran way too fast in class, and the desk's sharp edges scratched my wrist twice and now this.

Shannon was talking about something 'adorable'...or puke-worthy that Nevel did. I didn't want to listen. Probably should have though...

"Sam? SAM!" Shannon yelled, "Did you hear a word I said?

"Yeah, you said something about Nevel and how cute he was." I said, barely looking at her.

"Yes, but what did he do?" Valerie asked me. I really wanted to yell 'shut up, Valerie' at the very moment. What was I supposed to tell them? No, I wasn't listening because I'm distracted about just how much I liked some guy?!

"....He...Um...tried to ruin some other webshow by kissing its webstar?" I guessed, looking at them.

Jonah and Freddie looked at each other, and sighed, and put their smoothies down, "Okay, what is going on?" Freddie asked, "You've been acting weird lately. What's up?"

"I'm fine!" I said, "The only thing that's weird is your face, Fredward."

"Hey! This is the face you're kissing every day!" Freddie reminded me, "And you are not changing the subject! Something's obviously wrong with you."

"How can you tell?" I asked. They all pointed to my burger, "You haven't touched your burger." they said in unison. I stared at them blankly, and all of them were waiting for an answer.

"I think we have officially spent way too much time together."

I caught Valerie and Jonah glancing at each other. Seemed worried about me, but why would they? Did they know that much about me? They shouldn't be able to tell when I'm lying. I'm THAT good of a liar! Next thing I know, Valerie and Jonah grabbed Freddie's wrist and took him outside of the Groovy Smoothie.

"What are they doing?" I said.

"Probably trying to figure out why you've been acting so weird lately." Shannon guessed, "I mean, you and Freddie have been going out for a long time and right now, it seems you're keeping your first secret from him."

"I am not keeping a secret!" I lied. Liar, liar, liar...I'd never thought I'd have to lie to Shannon one day, knowing I was really upfront with her. Like if I thought her dress looked way too pink, I'd say it right away.

Or that time when she tried to 'Shannonfy' me, and tried to put me in a frilly pink dress that made me look like that fairy from the Wizard Of Oz. I mean, really, how can someone be so obsessed with looks?

I may be biased about this. I did think I was in love with Jonah for his looks. Turns out that two troublemakers aren't great together.

"Yeah you are. Come on, Sammie, you've been acting weird since we've started school again. Or...Is this mother nature's gift reacting?" Shannon asked curiously.

"Cheese and rice, woman, I'm drinking a strawberry banana smoothie and you're talking about blood!" I said.

"Or, it might be because of Missy." Nevel said. Forgot he was there, "Pray tell, Samantha, did you get another threat from Missy and you can't tell us a thing about it?"

"What? No! Look, it's just the start of school, and I'm stressing, okay? I have to start making up for all those years I didn't even bother to do anything. Do you have any idea how hard, and miraculous, it's been for me to go from F plus student to B plus or A minus student?!" I snapped. Wow, I should be an actress or something, I said it so much as if it were true, I was wondering if that really was the reason I'm like this.

"Well, okay. If you're that worried, why don't you go study for that big math exam we've got next week?" Shannon suggested, "And so what if you miss a couple of group meetings at the Groovy Smoothie. At least you won't act as weird."

I glanced behind me, and saw Jonah and Valerie talking to Freddie. I felt really bad...Freddie's gone from worst enemy, to close friend I've told everything to, to best friend and then to boyfriend, and I couldn't tell him about this, "Okay...I guess I will." I said, taking my bag and heading out, "I think I'll take Groovy Smoothie's back door."

Before I left, I swear, I could feel something inside me, I think that's my heart but my next-door neighbour always told me I didn't have one (ever since I was 5 and accidentally poured paint on her cat), that was breaking when I saw Freddie's sad face when I left. What could Valerie and Jonah have told him to make him do that face?

I really didn't want to know. I couldn't help but stare at the little nerd when I left from the back door.

I decided, I wasn't going home. I was going to Freddie's, and wait for him. The thing that's really been bothering me is if I was really Freddie's second choice. If Carly did love him, would we still be together? Would we even have been friends if it weren't for Carly? I had to talk to Freddie about this. The sooner I know the truth, no matter how much it'll hurt, it might hurt less if I knew.

When I looked in front of me, I noticed it was already starting to turn dark. And I noticed there was a fog. That was weird. It was pretty weird to get a fog around this season.

I went out anyway, and the fog kind of smelled...funny...

It's weird...I'm starting the loose my balance...Why is it suddenly so hard for me to breath? I started coughing, then I took deep breaths again, but next thing I know, I was wheeezing.

I coughed even moroe. And it wasn't the ordinary cough. I coughed into my mouth, and when I looked at my hand...There was blood on it.

* * *

**_Freddie's POV_**

I was going to ask Sam what was going on, but then Jonah and Valerie grabs me and takes me outside to talk, "We need to talk." Valerie said.

"Well, obviously." I said in a 'duh' voice. Wow, I have been hanging out with Sam too much.

"Well, something's obviously wrong with Sam, and I think we know what it is." Valerie said, and she was playing with her hands and not looking at me in the eyes. This was bad...Whenever someone would do that, it usually meant they were giving out bad news.

"So...what do you think's wrong with her?" I asked. Truth to be told, with the way Valerie was moving, it almost made me not want to know. I think it really was that bad...

"We think Sam's having second thoughts about you and her.." Jonah admitted, not looking me in the eye, "We just thought you should know..."

"You're...kidding, right? Because no one's believed in us more than you two and now, all of a sudden...You think she doesn't love me anymore?" I asked. I couldn't believe it.

"Honestly, Freddie, maybe this wasn't real love, maybe it was just a high school thing.." Valerie tried to sound gentle, but it seemed even more of an insult to me.

"How can you say that?! You'd never say that before, what makes you say it now?! Just because Sam's acting all weird? Maybe it's something else, what's with the sudden relationship problem you're putting on?!" I snapped. I didn't want them talking about that like that.

"Freddie, calm down, dude..." Jonah said quietly.

"No, I will not calm down, Jonah, because your girlfriend thinks that Sam and I won't work out!" I yelled.

"Freddie, listen," Valerie said, putting her hands on my shoulders, "When you first met Carly, you thought she was the love of your life and you'd end up marrying her someday, remember? How..." Valerie stopped for a second, as if she didn't believe in her own words, "How are you sure this isn't the same with Sam?"

"Because Sam's not Carly. I actually care about her more than I should! And I know it's for real because I didn't feel this way about any other girl!"

"Freddie, we didn't expect you to understand..." Valerie said, tears coming from her eyes. I didn't know if it was from being yelled at or it was because she didn't want to see me this upset.

"No, Valerie, I don't expect you to understand! If you cared about me or Sam at all, you'd stop saying that! And if you were smart, you'd take care of your own relationship!" I yelled. I knew I had crossed the line.

"Alright, that's it, Benson!" Jonah yelled, stepping in front of Valerie, "The only reason we think this is because of that new guy, Blake Matthews, who keeps looking at her and she looks at him the same way she used to look at you!"

I couldn't say I thing. I didn't know what to believe...It's true Sam did act weird ever since Blake came, but she promised me she still loved me...Didn't she? I looked at Jonah, who seemed to regret saying this.

"I'm sorry, Freddie, I don't know what came over me..." Jonah whispered. But I didn't care.

I look inside, and Sam had left, so I left. I didn't want to think about what was really going on.

When I went home, my mom was at home, and she looked like a mess. Her hair was messy, her face was all red, and the phone was ringing beside her. What's weird was there was a bunch of tissues around her, and even if she was a neat freak, she didn't do a thing about it. The news she got must be really bad...

"Oh, thank goodness, Freddie, have you seen Sam?" Mom asked.

"No...Why?" I asked.

"Her mother called. She's at the hospital..."


	6. iHave A MiniBattle With Blake

**_iHope You're Still There For Me_**

**Review of The Chapter:**

**by myjumpingsocks**

That was excellent! I mean you made Sam's back and forth Blake/Freddie thing so real!  
It's definetly sweet that Freddork is so concerned, I'd be too!  
The part where Blake said Sam wasn't his second choice, and she kind of wondered if she was Freddie's second choice was rather epic. I mean that's something that's super important in the Seddie relationship, and having some guy say right out that he never liked Carly over Sam is pretty touchy.  
I loved these lines BTW:  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'm like a virus. No matter how much people will think I'll go away, I never do. Not really." Sam smiled.

"Say that to my Mom, she'd freak out." Freddie laughed.

**Cowriter: Hakiri Angel**

**NOTE: OK, I have no idea how old they are right now. I completely lost track. So...anyone got a clue? Or has anyone HAPPENED to have rerwad my stories and knows how old they're supposed to be now? :P**

* * *

**_Freddie's POV_**

When I heard Sam was in the hospital again...No one can even imagine how angry I was at myself. I mean, here I was, even thinking of accusing her of liking Blake, and she's battling cancer...again.

I was so angry...At me, at the doctors, at Jonah, at Valerie...at, yes, even at Sam. I've spent the best years of my life by just being with her. I would find her selfish if she gives up and doesn't fight cancer. I know it's horrible to think that, but that's just how much I don't want her to leave...No one should die that young. I know a lot of people think Sam Puckett, of all people, might deserve it...But she doesn't.

She truly doesn't...

She deserve to live a happy life...Whether it's with me or Blake...As long as she was happy. But no matter how much I only told myself I cared for her happiness, I find myself losing the will to live if she lives a happy life with Blake. The very thought of Blake made me wanna yell in anger.

But even with anger, I still felt, well, peaceful right now...I was sitting in a chair in Sam's hospital room, so close to Sam, my knees were underneath the bed, I rested the top of my body on the bed, just looking at her, stroking her hair...

"Please, don't give up..." I whispered. I don't think I could handle it if she left.

Sam slowly flickered her eyes open and looked at me, "Freddie?" she asked softly.

"Sam..." I smiled, holding your hand, "You're awake..."

"Well, I'm not sleeping." she said sarcastically. Weakly, but still sarcastically.

I chuckled, knowing no matter how bad things seem, she always managed to give me one ray of light, "You okay?"

"I'm fine...Listen, about Blake, I-"

"Sam, please, don't-"

"No, you don't!" she said, trying to stand straight on her bed. I looked at her, a bit confused, "Look, I know you. You've always been the best judge of character. And if you feel that Blake's a bad guy...Then...Just tell me. I'll stop talking to him, if you really want." she said. But I knew she didn't want to...

"You don't have to. And I'm sorry I've been giving you a hard time about Blake I just...I can't help but being paranoid after the whole Missy situation." I said.

"Fine, Mama forgives you." she said, hugging me.

"But we still got one thing to worry about." I said, "Your cancer...It's back."

"No chizz, Fredwart." she said, "Listen, I don't want this cancer situation to ruin my senior year, okay? I just wanna live my life, even if it's short. And we don't have to worry about anything. I mean, Missy's gone, right?"

I didn't answer. I didn't want to, because to be honest, I still didn't think Missy was gone. It just seems too good to be true. I noticed Sam was still waiting for an answer, but, fortunately, Jonah, Valerie came in with Miles.

"Hey.." Valerie smiled, but it was the kind of soft smile you could find a woman saying to a girl who just finished crying from losing her favorite toy.

"We just wanted to check on you. You kinda scared us there..." Jonah explained. I saw him looking at me, wondering if I was still mad. I was, in a way. But I could tell he was sorry, but I wasn't so sure whether he still meant it or not.

Meanwhile, Miles, Sam's Yorkshire dog, ran out of Valerie's arms and hopped on to Sam's bed, licking her face.

"Hey, boy..." Sam smiled, playing with his little blue collar, "Cheese and rice, you stink..."

Miles just yapped back happily, as if he was proud to be called stinky. I laughed and sat behind Sam, and gently caressed Miles' fur. Miles responded by smiling...Yes smiling. Miles picked up a rare habit for dogs by smiling, and yelping loudly whenever there was something he liked. Wow, those front teeth of his are huge...So sharp, almost like a vampire's...How does Sam deal with brushing his teeth?

"Okay, I'm starving...Who's got meat in here?" Sam asked as Miles layed beside her.

"You can't bring meat in hospitals." Valerie chuckled, but at that moment, someone came in with take-out.

"Hey, Sam! Got you some donuts from that religeous donut shop, Amazing Glaze and got you some ribs from T-Bo!" Blake said as he came in, not realizing we were there. Awkward silence came in. I felt the anger inside me rising when I saw him. What was he doing here?

"Finally!" Sam praised, "Gimme!" Blake didn't look the least bit awkward. He didn't even notice me, Jonah and Valerie were just sitting there. And just like that, Blake gave her the donuts and ribs, and she immediatly wolfed it down. Blake grabbed one of the two stools and sat next to Sam...Really close, if you asked me.

"Jeez, Puckett, you just got out of an attack, you gotta calm down!" Blake laughed.

"Exactly. I got out of an attack and I expect good food, none of these cheap hospital food." Sam said disgustedly, opening the drawer next to her and I saw the hospital food hidden in there.

Blake chuckled...A chuckle I didn't like to hear.

"So..." I said, trying to get into the conversation, taking a stool and settling down next to Sam. Me and Blake were pretty much sitting at the sides of Sam's bed, "Need anything else?"

"Nope...Although I would appriciate some space here." she said, eyeing both me and Blake. Both of us moved back a bit. I glared at Blake, but I wondered if he even noticed. I wondered if Sam noticed, most of all. The last thing I needed was for Sam to notice. It must have been weird for Jonah and Valerie though, looking at us practically fighting for Sam's love already.

"Um, we're gonna...Uh, go." Jonah said. Obviously, he didn't want to feel the awkwardness in the air, and neither did Valerie. Heck, I don't think I would either.

"I kinda need to go get something, okay?" Blake smiled as he left. Sam didn't answer, but gave a short smile to say 'goodbye'. I can't tell if she was just being nice because he brought her donuts, or she did that because she wanted to...Either way I was just happy for Blake to leave.

"Can I get some of that donut?" I asked...Trying to change the subject and the glaze started to look really good, plus I was starving.

"Sure." Sam said, but when I almost took a bite, Sam pushed the donut on my lips, and a huge cover of glaze was on my jaw and lips. Sam laughed wildly. I should have known! Sam Puckett NEVER shares food with anyone.

"You're gonna pay for that, _Princess Puckett_..." I said teasingly.

"You did not just call me 'Princess'!" Sam exclaimed, as if it were in insult. I laughed. Most girls would go crazy if their boyfriends called them Princess...And then there was Sam.

I tried to get a bite of the donut, but Sam kept on playfully taking it away from my face, "Hand it over, Puckett!" I said. Then she put it in front of her lips and smirked. Suddenly the donut wasn't so important anymore. I kissed her softly, and put my hands on her neck.

Then I heard someone clearing their throat.

"So, um, Freddie, when you're done chewing on Ms Puckett's face, you think I could come by?" Dad said, smirking. I blushed, that was a bit embarassing. Making out in front of your dad wasn't exactly great.

"Hi, Dr B." Sam said, waving her hand, "So, what's my case?"

"Freddie, I think I'd better discuss this with Sam alone." he warned me. I knew that look...The look that pretty much said 'all is lost. I turned to Sam, who had the same worried look I had. I turned to my dad, who signaled me to leave. I had to...

I turned to Sam and gently kissed her on her cheek, "Please be okay..." I whispered. I did leave, but I didn't want to. As I left, I looked at Sam. I noticed she tried to look optimistic for me, but it didn't work. I looked at her...As if it were the last time I would see her.

I just hope she won't leave before...Before I asked her something I've been meaning to ask her for years.

_**Westley Benson's POV**_

I saw the look on my son's face when I told him he had to go. It hurt me. To be the one who had to tell my son's girlfriend that the cancer had spread. The last operation we did, we only took a small of her lung out...And like an idiot, I thought that would be enough. It was enough...for a year and a few months, anyway. Why did I have to lie and tell them we took her whole lung out? I didn't think I could do it. Taking out a small part of her lung is one thing, but taking out her whole lung? It was way too risky.

"So I'm gonna need you to come here at least once a week, and I'm gonna need you to come here. Also, I don't want you stressing, okay? This is very important, meaning no fights, no homework, no work..."

"Whoa, whoa whoa, normally, I would love this no work thing, but I got studies to do! I got a lot of catching up to do if I'm gonna get to NYU!" Sam reminded me.

"I know. You can work but if it's too much, just take the work away, sit down and take deep breaths or something." I explained, "Meanwhile, we'll need you to stay here for at least one day."

"But...Does this mean I won't celebrate my next birthday?" she asked.

"Of course you will!" I promised, but I saw the look of uncertainty in her eyes, "Hey...You're gonna get through this, okay?"

Sam nodded slowly, "Thank you...For everything." she smiled. I gave her one reassuring smile before I left.

Beneath all that meat eating and fighting and lazyness, Sam was actually a great girl...I'm glad that Freddie decided he would propose to her.


	7. iAm Tied With HIM!

**_iHope You're Still There For Me_**

**Review of The Chapter**

**by iLoveRomance2010**

I KNEW THE QUESTION FREDDIE HAD WANTED TO ASK SAM FOR YEARS WAS TO MARRY HIM! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! Haha anyways, UPDATE THE SEDDIENES! ;)

**Reply:**

**Good job! You're one of the only ones who actually found out that little tip!**

**Cowriter: Hakiri Angel**

**WHOA: You guys have no idea what I just noticed! If you know Boy Meets World, you'd know that Cory/Topanga was simillar to Seddie in season 1-2 right? Well, I'm watching an episode where Topanga gets sick and a MISSY ROBINSON chick flirts with Cory!**

**PS: I decided Sam/Freddie will be 17 turning on 18 now, since no one can seem to find EXACTLY how old they are.**

* * *

**_Sam's POV_**

Earlier today, something happened that made me doubt my relationship, or how strong it is, with Freddie. I know that ours isn't exactly the average teenaged relationship. I mean, after all we've been through, it's hard to think our relationship was based on second choices.

But today, after Dr Benson left, Blake came right back in. And he said something that really made me think...

"Didn't Benson used to be in love with Carly?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, he was, but he got over it..." I answered. But deep inside me, I remembered a feeling I had...A feeling before the attack. I remembered asking myself if I was just a second choice to Freddie. If Carly did go out with Freddie, would he still be with me?

I hated thinking about it. Thinking about it...I remembered I was so happy when Blake once complimented me and not Carly. But...I had to ask Freddie. Not now, maybe later, but I have to ask him whether he just changed his choice or I was a second choice.

Or did he only ask me out out of pity because I was sick with cancer? Nah, it couldn't be. Feelings like his couldn't posisbly be faked...But I was still uncomfortable with that whole second choice thing.

"Aren't you gonna eat that?" Blake asked.

"I can't. My arms are killing me." I answered.

"Well, I'll help you." Blake offered. He sat next to me on the bed and took the fork and spoon and fed me. Although, I wasn't so much focusing on the food anymore...

_"That is so adorable..."_

_'Aw great...You're back'_ I thought bitterly.

_'Yep! I'm back!' _Girly Sam giggled. Girly Sam came to me years ago when Freddie and I started dating. She left for a while, but the little she-devil was back. Don't ask me how I got her! I'm guessing I got her because I needed someone to release my girliest thoughts I wouldn't say or think in a million years: Enter Girly Sam.

_'You know what? I'm calling you Giggles from now on 'cause you won't stop giggling and it's bugging me! And what do you mean 'that is so adorable'? What could possibly be adorable about this? Blake is just feeding me 'cause I can't eat!' _I exclaimed in my thoughts.

_'...I was not talking about Blake feeding you I was talking about the shirt the girl on the TV was wearing..' _Giggles paused, _'But OMG, Sam, what's with the attitude?'_

_'It's you.' _I stated, _'I always have attitude talking to you.'_

_'You seem to have mixed feelings about Blake...Care to explain?' _Giggles asked. Her voice was so innocently sweet that it annoyed me to talk to her, knowing she might make me feel bad when I would say anything.

_'I won't make you feel bad.' _Giggles said. Crabs, I forgot she's in my thoughts, I can't escape from her. _'I promise.'_

_'Fine...If you must know...I-I think I'm having a crush on Blake.'_

_**Freddie's POV**_

I heard Blake was still with Sam yesterday afternoon when I had to leave. I was angry because of it. But I tried not to mind it so much as I went to school. What's so surprising is how normal Sam looked. I've always knew Sam was strong. But I never thought about it emotionally. Whenever I would, I would imagine her just as strong but I didn't think she was this strong.

Unfortunately, I wasn't as strong as she was.

When Valerie, Shannon, Shelby, Wendy, Carly and every other girl in school heard, they cried again. This time, more cried. Because now they knew just how great Sam was and they've all taken that for granted. Jonah, Nevel, Rodney, Gibby and every other guy didn't say anything, but hung their heads low and try to avoid people's gaze. But everybody knew that deep in their eyes, they were starting to tear up and blinked as fast as they could to avoid tears.

I guess I wasn't as strong as any of the other guys in school.

The first time I knew about her cancer, years ago, I took out Josh and Jake and slapped Missy...Needless to say, I didn't take it so well. May I remind you I did all this when the webshow was live? Before I got home, I cried silently in the hallway.

And the second time wasn't any better. Before I went home, I had a fight with Jonah and Valerie, which didn't help. When I found out, I didn't know what to do. I went in my room without saying a word. Thank God Mom didn't follow me. She could tell I needed to be alone. I was punching walls, I ripped my pillow to shreads, I was screaming, I was crying...I realize all this was because I was so sick of what Sam had to go through.

Everytime, it was as if we couldn't escape from Missy. And what Missy did was worst every time. She never left. She kept haunting us...

"Freddie, I know you're upset, but you gotta be strong...For Sam, at least." Shannon told me earlier before school.

I tried to do my best to look OK. Jonah told me the group would meet up in front of the lockers during lunch, because Rodney was doing some type of contest where we could win things. Of course, I knew there had to be a twist in this 'contest'. He wasn't called Rip-Off Rodney for no reason.

"Okay, people, the rules are..." Rodney started. I looked around, and at least half of all the seniors were there. Rodney must be selling something good, "I will do a pop quiz about a certain person in school and I will ask questions about them. Two people will answer. If they know the answer, they will press the buzzers in front of them..." Rodney said, pointing at the buzzers on two stands which were facing each other, like the ones at official debattes and quizzes (but don't ask me where he got those! Rip Off Rodney could get an actual PearPad for free and we'd never know how).

"And whoever gets the most answers gets these fabulous Cheesecake Factory Deluxe 100 Dollars Gift Certificate!" he said.

I dropped my jaw. The new Cheesecake Factory Deluxe was better than the other Cheesecake Factory. There was every type of Cheesecake in there, including Sam's favorites: Oreo Cheesecake, Butterscotch Cheesecake, Buttercream Cheesecake, Peanut Butter Cheesecake, Strawberry Cheesecake...Two cheescakes alone were 50 bucks. That's how good those cheesecakes were.

I decided, just for Sam, I should try and win those certificates.

"How'd you get those anyways?" someone asked, "And how do we know it's legit?"

"You can ask them yourselves. Real Cheesecake Factory Deluxe certificates have a hologrammed picture of a cheesecake on it and this one has it!" Rodney announced, showing one of the many coupons he had. There were 'oohs' and 'ahhs'. "As for how I got it, that's for me to know and for you to find out." he smirked.

"Now...The first person I will quiz on is...Jerry Mouse!"

A couple of minutes went by, all the same. Tom Cat won the Jerry Mouse quiz, Emma Granger won the Daniel Potter AND the Rupert Weasley quiz (200 dollar coupons...Lucky her), Logan Jackson won the Alexandra Chase quiz...I lost track later on. Then there was a Nevel quiz...Of course, Shannon was the only one who knew more about him. It was barely a contest.

"OK, people, there's one last contest and the quiz is important and remember people, whoever wins this one doesn't win a 100 Dollar certificate, oh no, they win a 400 dollar certificate, meaning 8 cheesecakes!" he screamed as everyone applauded and whistled and clapped wildly.

"And the next quiz is on...Sam Puckett!" Rodney announced, "Who deserves all our prayers for what she's going through..." he said sadly, but giving me a sympathetic smile.

I smiled, mentally thanking Rodney for letting me have this chance. Sam will have a frenzy, I just know it. The thought kinda made me smile.

"I'll do it." I said as I walked up in front of Rodney. I looked around, everybody smiled for me. Everyone knew Rodney was doing this purposely for me to win one for Sam. No one would dare challenge me, anyway. I mean, I know Sam more than anybody.

"I'll do it, too." I heard a voice say. Along with me, everyone turned their heads to see Blake Matthews.

I saw Jonah, Valerie, Shannon, Rodney, Gibby, Wendy and Carly's faces, all from different scatters of the crowd, giving me a worried look. I tried to do what Sam would, and smirk at the challenge.

"O...kay." Rodney said awkwardly as Blake stepped up, "Um, first question, what used Sam's favorite color and why?"

I rang the bell, but I rang it one second later than Blake.

"Her favorite color used to be brown because it's the color of gravy." he said. I don't believe it! Only me and Carly knew that! Everyone knew her favorite color used to be brown but they could never figure out why.

"...C-Correct..." Rodney said in disbelief. Everybody gasped and started whispering.

"Um...Question number two, what is Sam's current favorite color and why?" Rodney asked.

I rang the bell, "Her favorite color is now purple. Because she and I almost always wear red and blue and red and blue together makes purple."

"Correct!" Rodney said entheusiastically, "Question number two, what did Sam want to be when she grows up?"

I rang the bell again but, once again, later than Blake, "She wanted to be an invisible ninja."

"Correct..." Rodney said. How'd he know this?

"Next question, what does Sam hate the most?"

I rang the bell, "People!"

The quiz went on forever. It was only 20 questions, and it should have appeared fast in the eyes of others. But I was going crazy, which made it seem slower. Me and Blake were going head to head trying to beat each other. People sensed the tension between us. What annoyed me is that innocent smile Blake plastered on his face. I knew all the answers, but so did Blake, and Blake was quick.

The score was 19 for Blake, 18 for me.

"L-Last question...what is Sam's secret talent not everyone knows?" Rodney asked.

I knew the answer, and I quickly rang the bell, but once again, Blake was quicker.

"She can pick up people twice her size." Blake said.

"Ooh!" everyone said. I started laughing out loud.

"I said what's Sam's _secret _talent _not everyone knows_? Everyone knows Sam can pick up people twice her size!" Rodney exclaimed, "So the question goes to you, Freddie."

"Her secret talent is she can easily pick locks, even with a duck bone." I said as I smirked.

"And that's correct!" Rodney said, "But since you two both have 19-19, I'm gonna have to ask one of you to give up a point."

I sure as heck wasn't, "I was planning on using that coupon to take Sam out on Valentine's Day." I said.

But that didn't stop perfect-Blake-The-Good-Guy from doing it, "Well, if it's to make Sam happy, then I'll gladly give it to you." he smiled. I wanted to wipe that stupid smile off his face. Rodney nodded and handed me the gift certificate.

Everyone left, jaws dropped and eyes popped out of their eyes. They couldn't believe they just witnessed that! That someone, who was new, knew just as much, maybe more, about Sam Puckett more than me, who has known her for all our lives!

The question is...How'd he know all that after only a few weeks of being in Seattle?


	8. iFind A Ring

**_iHope You're Still There For Me_**

**Review of The Chapter**

**by xx-SamxFreddie-xx**

**Yeah, I was thinking of the same question! How'd he know all that after only a few weeks of being in Seattle? Maybe because he is working with Missy Robinson to get Sam and Freddie to break up so Blake could be with Sam and so Missy could be with Freddie. I don't know, maybe something like that. anyways, enough of me typing, please update soon! :) tnx.**

**Cowriter: Hakiri Angel**

* * *

**_Melanie's POV_**

Apparently, when your twin sister is diagnosed with lung cancer, the school doesn't care and just forces me to stay. I was allowed to come during the summer, to take care of Miles and all, but I still felt sorry for not being able to help Sam. Finally, when Mom told me she had cancer again and the school s_till _wouldn't let me visit her, I asked my roommate, Eliza, to cover for me and say I had the swine flu and I snuck out.

Wow..._I _snuck out of school. Well, at least that's full proof I'm a Puckett.

I got on the first train to Seattle and visited the hospital.

"I'm here to see Sam Puckett." I asked the receptionist. The receptionist looked at me curiously, "But aren't you Sam Puckett?"

I chuckled, "Ha, no, silly, I'm her twin sister. Could you tell me which room she's in?"

"Room 239." she answered.

"Thank you." I smiled politely.

When I went up and saw my sister, she seemed to be in worst shape. It's been almost a week, but she seemed so thin...So fragile. She wasn't thin enough to be mistaken for some bulimic girl, but she was so tiny.

"Sam?" I asked breathlessly.

"Melanie?" she asked. Her voice was clear, but it wasn't loud, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you were doing chemotherapy?" I asked her. She nodded, "I am. A lot of good that's been doing to me.." she said, rolling her eyes.

I sat on the stool behind her. I felt her hand, which I noticed was awfully cold, "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." I apologized. I felt myself go breathless and shiver at her sight. For the first time in my life, Sam looked weak. Then I looked back on all those times I could have been there for her, but I didn't. Sisters weren't supposed to be that way...

"Why are you sad about it? At least you came." she said, "Mel, I have something to tell you..."

Oh, no...Sam never told me anything. What could she possibly have to tell me now? "W-What?" I stuttered. I didn't want to ask what. Mostly because I was afraid of the answer. I felt tears gently starting to form in my eyes.

"I'm...I think I'm dying." Sam confessed.

If there was one think me and Pucketts had in common, it was never to cry. Show any weak emotion. This was one of the only things I agreed on. But even that I couldn't do at the moment.

I sniffed, and tried to hide the tears that were falling out of my eyes. I blinked back, trying to avoid Sam's gaze.

"Aw, don't do that, Melanie!" Sam complained, "I really, really can't deal with waterworks right now."

And that only made me cry even more. Sam was _dying _and she didn't even seem to care about it. I couldn't stop crying, which was surprising. I didn't know Sam that well, yet she made me cry. Sam sighed and wrapped her arms around me. I sobbed on her shoulder, and I could've sworn I felt one of Sam's tears sliding on my back.

I cried for a while, and Sam was hugging me this whole time. For once, I actually felt we were close. "I'm sorry..." I whispered. Sam was confused and let me go,"Why? What're you sorry for?"

"I haven't been the best sister..." I sniffed.

Sam gave a small laugh, "Are you kidding? I should be saying that to you. You've been the best sister. The nicest, one too. That's pretty much why I resented you."

I chuckled and wiped my last tear...for now, at least, "D-Did you tell Mom?" I asked, "Or Freddie?"

"No." Sam answered, "I can't tell Freddie."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Melanie, I hardly ever saw you. And now that I tell you, you cry so hard it hurts even me! How do you think everyone else is going to take it?" she asked me. I nodded, understanding her. "I can't tell Freddie...you have to." she said.

"What? No, Sam, I can't-I don't...What makes you think I can do it?" I asked.

"I dunno, you're my sister!" she said, then took a glance at the clock, "Maybe you should get going..."

I gave and short smile and hugged her before I left. I knew it wasn't going to end well...And I knew with every step I took forward, I was going to ruin someone's life by telling him my sister might be dying.

**_Jonah's POV_**

After the whole deal with Blake and Freddie, I was trying to _think._ Yes, think. It's not that hard. How could Blake have known so much about Sam? I guess they have been pretty close friends lately. It was weird seeing Sam that close with someone other than Freddie.

"Maybe we're overreacting..." Valerie suggested.

"How?" I asked, "Let's think about this. Some guy shows up from nowhere-" Valerie shook her head and interrupted me, "He's a new student. New students comes to schools all the time, it's not uncommon."

"Yeah, but the way he looks at Sam, it's just so-" Again, Valerie interrupted me, "He looks at her like a friend does. And if she has cancer, of course he's gonna be concerned for her!"

"How'd he know so much about her in so little-" And again, you guessed it, she interrupted me, "It hasn't been 'little time'. Maybe they're just that good friends. Remember when Sam and Freddie started acting friendlier? They knew all about each other before prom!"

"...I-I guess..." I had to admit, hearing Valerie say it, it was pretty hard to believe it.

"Look," Valerie sighed, taking my hand, "Maybe the reason we're all so paranoid is because of Missy, and we're going to be scared at every single one of them who looks suspicious. But we have to get over this."

"Why do I have the feeling something's wrong with Blake? As if he...likes Sam?" I asked.

"Of course he likes Sam!" Valerie chuckled, "He wouldn't be her friend if he didn't like her."

"No, Val..." I said slowly, "I think he _like _likes her...The same way Missy _liked _Freddie..."

"Maybe...we should try and learn about Blake." Valerie suggested. That was the best idea I've heard all day...

**_Freddie's POV_**

I was at Carly's apartment, just fidgeting with the gift certificate and bouncing a balloon with a tennis racket. It was kinda weird being in Carly's apartment. I haven't ever been here without whole 'senior year' thing was pressure enough for me, now there's the whole cancer thing, the whole Blake thing...The thing about Blake is I hated him and there was no reason to.

Did he ever say anything bad to me? No...Did he ever go out of line with Sam? No...But even if he never did that, I didn't like him. Thing is, why did Blake have to come here now? Why now? Why ever?

I sighed, then I heard someone coming inside.

"Hey." Carly said.

I have to admit, even if it's been a long time since that Missy incident, I can't find myself to trust Carly. At least, not as much as I used to. I couldn't call her friend or anything. I know Sam called her a friend now, even her close friend but I don't think I ever could call her that.

"You said you wanted to see me?" I asked.

Carly nodded, "Yeah...Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something. It's about Blake."

"Oh, 'Mr Perfect'." I rolled my eyes, "What about him?"

"Nothing, it's just...He and Sam are getting really close, it's kind of weird to see Sam that close with anyone else but...Well, you." Carly said. I slapped the balloon away and sat down, Carly sat beside me.

"It's kind of...Well, it's kinda worrying me." Carly admitted.

"Why would you worry?" I asked. Why am I asking that? I already know why she's worried. I'm worried for the same reason she is.

"No reason. But didn't you find it weird Blake knew so much about Sam in less than a couple of weeks?" Carly asked. While she looked into my eyes, waiting for an answer, I can't look at her without seeing the same girl who almost killed Sam.

"Yeah, I find it weird." I admitted, "But what can we do about it?"

"I'm thinking it's time for your infamous plans." Carly suggested, "Well, not really, but I want to know more about Blake. I just-I just don't have a very good feeling about him. I feel like he likes Sam more than a friend."

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Well, did you see the way he stares at her?" Carly asked. But for some reason, I couldn't listen. I could hear her but part of me didn't want to. I guess it's that 'trust issue' kicking in. I knew I should listen but I couldn't. Then Carly looked at me seriously, "Freddie, listen!" she said, shaking my shoulders.

Kinda woke me up, since Carly was never this serious, "I don't want the whole Missy thing to happen again!" she said frustratedly, "Why won't you listen?"

"How can you expect me to listen to you?" I snapped, "After all you did?"

Carly looked hurt, almost as if she was about to cry. I guess I can't blame her, but I was so tired and angry, so she kinda caught me at a bad time. Something tells me it's just now she realized I haven't fully trusted her for a long time.

"I...see." Carly whispered.

"Wait, Carly, I-I'm sorry, it's just that..."

"I get it. I mean, I haven't been trustworthy. But listen, I want you to trust me just this once, please! I'm not asking you to still be my friend I'm asking you to help me. I'm doing this for you and Sam. Please?" Carly asked.

_"Don't trust her..You know she's no good after all she did._" a voice in my head said.

_"Hey, Devil Freddie! Where've you been? Anyway, Freddie, you know Sam would trust Carly. Just trust her."_ another voice said.

_"Psh yeah right! Chucky the killer doll is more trustworthy than she is!" _'Devil Freddie', I think said.

_"Coming from someone who's named 'Devil Freddie'..." _I'm guessing this was Angel Freddie. Then in a matter of seconds, they started bickering. It was giving me a headache, and I made a frown with it, so Carly didn't think I trusted her.

"Okay, fine..." Carly sighed sadly as she started to walk away. Then a third voice came in.

_"Guys!" _a voice, a female voice in my head, said.

_"Oh, hey, Girly Sam..." _both of them said. Sounded like they were trying to flirt with her. 'Girly' Sam? Really?

_"Listen, Freddie, this is Girly Sam. Just trust her, okay?...What's the worst that could happen?" _'Girly Sam's voice sure was gentle. I heard a last _'Ha! She's siding with me_' from Angel Freddie then before I could hear another bickering, I walked after Carly, "Carly wait!"

Carly turned to me, "Okay, maybe I'll trust you...Just this once...And, if you play your cards right, I might, just might, be your friend again." I said, then Carly gave me a smile you could only see from a pixie in a fantasy movie, then hugged me and started jumping up and down.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said over and over, "Okay, first things first. I need to hack into the school computers so I can dig up some dirt on Blake."

"Wow." I said, "You'd actuallly _hack _the school computer just to find dirt on Blake?"

"If there's any chance of Blake hurting you or Sam, of course I'm going to." Carly said, "So normally I'd ask Sam to do it but I don't think she'd be too keen on digging dirt for a close friend like Blake. Got any ideas?"

"Well, I guess you could ask Nevel. He's pretty good with computers, he might help you out." I answered.

"Great!" Carly smiled, "I'll go get my phone upstairs and call him." she said, but before she left, she quickly hugged me again, "Thank you so much..." she said then left. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I didn't expect her to be so happy...

_"Thank you, Freddie..." _Girly Sam said in my head, _"You've done the right thing. Just remember that Sam is in a vulnerable state right now, but she'll always love you. Okay, well, I have to go back to the thoughts of my owner. I'll see you later, Devil and Angel Freddie."_

_"She said my name first._" I heard Devil Freddie say, and practically saw him smirk.

_"So? She was in the same side as I am! Which is more than I can say for you!" _Angel Freddie said.

_"Don't make me go Chris Brown on you, Angel, you know I will!" _Devil Freddie said.

_"You idiot, we're the same person, go 'Chris Brown' on me, we both get hurt!"_ I rolled my eyes and decided to stop listening. Then I saw Carly coming back downstairs, "...I don't know Nevel's number..." she said sheepishly. I chuckled then went upstairs to give her his number.

**Melanie's POV**

This was it. Freddie texted me he was at Carly's, and I was right in front of her door. I'm gonna have to tell him Sam was truly closer to dying. I don't even want to know what happens if he actually sees the way she looks. I knocked the door twice, three times...No one answered. Now it was against my rules to enter without permission, but I have already snuck out of school, might as well enter now since this is an emergency. Oh, my goodness, I'm turning into a delinquent!

"Carly? Freddie?" I called out as I went in. The door was unlocked, again.

"Melanie?" Carly yelled. How she recognizes my voice from Sam's, I'll never know.

"Yeah, it's me!"

"We'll be right down!" Freddie yelled. I nodded and closed the door. Then I sat down the couch, but when I did, I accidentally knocked off Freddie's bag, which was open. "Oops..." I muttered. I bent down and grabbed his bag, but something small fell out of it...A small, purple velvet box...Could it be?

I opened it. I was right. There was a ring inside...

* * *

**XxMaximumPuckettxX: WOO HOO! I think you know what the ring's for ;) By the way, changed my name for the 7th time. So that means I want 7 reviews at least for the next chapter!**


	9. Authors Note

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I know, I know, you all hate Author's Notes and so do I! But this is important! I am currently on holiday and bad news, guys, I don't have my laptop with me. I'm using the short time on the internet I have to write this.**

**I am sending this memo out to every story I have to inform you guys that there might not be any updates the whole month...From ANY of my stories...**

**You're in luck if there is, but don't worry! I won't give up on the stories, but the internet sitch is making it hard. So yeah, just writing this cause usually when there's no update for two weeks it seems like everybody's forgotten about my stories. So, hope to find you guys AFTER I update in a few weeks!**

**PS: If I don't see a review from you when I DO upate in a month, then it just proves you ain't a good fan! How selfish is that? Lol just kidding. But wasn't that cool? Trying to guilt you guys into reviewin in a month?**

**ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS!**


	10. iDare Sam and Blake

**_iHope You're Still There For Me_**

**Review of The Chapter**

**by IgnaLovesPancakes**

I'm loving the story! Usually I don't read fanfics that aren't finished because I don't like keeping up with the updates, but I read you previous two in the series and knew I had to keep going on. This was a great chapter. Freddie's conflicting emotions about Carly are understandable, but I'm glad that he put some trust in her because Sam needs him now. Update soon!

**Cowriter: Hakiri Angel**

**PS: It's about...Valentine's Day 2011 now.**

* * *

**_Sam's POV_**

_"It's a hard struggle, you know..." _I heard Giggles say, _"I understand you love Freddie, but maybe you still feel something towards Blake. I don't blame you, though, the boy is adorable and he's just like us."_

A few minutes ago, I officially decided maybe hanging out with Blake wasn't the best thing to do. Maybe I should try to hang out less with Blake, cause it seemsd like that's all I want to do.

I mean, I'll face the facts. If Freddie and I had never been together (and we never had that kiss), I would've been all over Blake like desperation on a beauty pageant. But I can't help but think that I still would have felt that spark in Freddie that I never would feel with Blake. It's just a feeling.

_"If you're so curious about whether or not you'd feel a spark with Blake, why don't you try it?" _Giggles suggested.

Okay, Giggles, were you on my side or what?

_"I'm on the side that matters the most. I'm on your heart's side." _Giggles told me. Blech, that sentence was so touchy it made me wanna puke. _"Whether or not it makes you wanna puke, it's the truth, Sam. I do what's best for you. Now I don't know what that is any more than you do which is why I want you to try."_

I don't want to try. I mean, let's face it, if I did try it with Blake, wouldn't that ruin my relationship with Freddie forever?

_"Not forever...And what did I say about not knowing any more than you do?" _Giggles snapped in my head. Ugh, Giggles, shut up! I couldn't talk about this to Carly, or Freddie...I needed someone who's an adult but I can talk to in a sense that he's still my friend...

Now, wasn't it ironic that I heard someone scream, "THIS GIANT HAM SCULPTURE IS ON FIRE!", then I saw tones of people with fire extinguishers heading towards the smokes, then I saw Spencer running inside my room as if he were running away from them?

"...'Sup, Spence?" I said normally. Spencer gasped for air, "Hey Sam! Just so you know, I did _not _made a ham that says 'Get Well Soon Sam' sclupture for you and it did _not _caught a small fire in the hospital...Hehe..." he said, sweatdropping, but then suddenly he really looked at me and had the same look Melanie had.

The same awestruck look on how dangerously fragile I looked, on how I probaby reminded them of a thin twig being snapped during a typhoon. I realized I probably had to get used to this look. A few days ago, they told everyone to stop visiting me for a few days. Naturally, they all didn't like that idea.

The craziest rumors (that I heard from the nurses and doctors) were Freddie almost pulled a Me-Move, climbed on the receptionist's counter and almost attacked her, Carly yelled, YELLED, at the doctor and called her a-well, maybe I shouldn't say but let's just say it's not ladylike, and my Mom almost threatened if they kept her away from me and something should happen to me, Uncle Carmile will pay them a little visit.

But other than that, none of them has seen how dangerously thin I now looked, and wondered what would be their reactions if they knew. I couldn't imagine their looks.

"Sam, you look so..." Spencer started, but I stopped him there, "Please...Let's not talk about it. I'd rather talk about this when everyone's here."

"Well, okay fine...So what do you want to talk about?" he askedd me, though he was still hypnotized by my weak appearance.

Spencer, I need your help with a problem."

"Sure, buddy, anything, what?" he asked me as he sat down on one of the stools.

I admit, explaining to him that whole Blake and Freddie situation, and my little debates with...'Other Me'...Okay, so I may have made him believe I was nuts, but whatever, it felt good to tell this to someone who wasn't me. I had so many secrets from everyone, it was starting to get painful.

"No way!" he exclaimed after I was finished, "You have a Voice in your head called Girly Sam or Giggles? That's so cool!"

"Spencer!" I said.

"Sorry, sorry, I just couldn't get that Voice thing off my head! But listen, you've only been with this Blakey dude for a few weeks. How do you know you...like him, like him?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. But all I know is he reminds me so much of being with Freddie and giving me the same feelings I have around Freddie and that just...scares me." I admitted.

"Listen, if it's meant to be, it will be." Spencer said wisely

"...Did you have a fortune cookie before you came here?" I asked.

"No, I am insulted! I can too say smart things without-Okay, yes, I did have a fortune cookie." he admitted as we shared a laugh.

**_Freddie's POV_**

As you can probably imagine, it took me a while to make up an excuse to get out of Carly's, take Melanie to my house, calm her down and hide the ring she had in her hands all at once.

"Okay, okay, so let me get this straight, YOU, wanna propose to SAM? Already? And you're only HOW old?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, it's weird and stupid and I probably shouldn't but...I don't know something inside me snapped and, well, I'm not asking her to marry me right away. I just...I don't know, I guess I want to know it's gonna happen..." I said slowly

"Before Sam..." Melanie started, but we both know it was best not to finish that sentence, "Well...I guess you've got my approval. And you probably have Mom's approval. Just a tip, though, don't do the cheesy go-to-a-restaurant proposal, okay? This is Sam we're talking about. The proposal should be like Sam herself: not like other's."

"You read my mind. I already have an idea what to do." I smiled, then I glanced at my watch.

"Time's running out..." she said, with more meaning than it seemed.

"I gotta go pick up Sam. iCarly's going to start in a while, you should go to Carly's while you can." I told her as I put my jacket on and took my mom's car keys. She stood up and grabbed her purse, and we both walked out of the apartment.

But before I went to the elevator, Melanie tapped my shoulder, "Just a reminder, Freddie, when I said that time's running out..I, um...I meant it." she said, whispering the last part.

But I don't know what she meant by that. I just nodded and left.

* * *

I went to the hospital, and checked my watch again. I guess I was a little late for iCarly. It's fine, Melanie probably helped Carly anyway. But then I saw Spencer arguing with the receptionist.

"How did it catch on fire anyway?" Spencer asked.

"Sir, I am asking you to calm down!" the receptionist told him.

"I will not! A fortune cookie told me 'Most things you are blamed of are not your fault!'! This means, his was your fault!" Spencer said. I tapped Spencer's back, and he turned to me, "Oh, hey Freddo."

"Hey, Spencer. What happened?" I asked.

"The sculpture I made for Sam turned to fire." he answered nonchalantly.

"...Oh." I said, "I'm just gonna check on Sam."

"Really? I saw her and Blake leaving."

"WHAT?" I snapped.

"Yeah, she was going to wait fo you, but iCarly started so she and Blake left." Spencer told me.

"But-"

"You should get to Carly's. According to Carly, iCarly already started." he said. I groaned angrily and ran back to the parking lot, and drove fast. As I was driving, my phone rang.

"Freddie? Dude, where are you? iCarly's starting and-" Jonah said, but I didn't let him finish, "I'll be there!" I said fraustratedly.

When I got to Bushwell Plaza, I ran up the stairs, not even bothering listening to Lewbert complain, went to Carly's apartment, (Which was open...Not a surprise) and I went upstairs to the iCarly studio.

Then what I saw hurt me...a lot.

I saw Carly and Sam, doing their usual routine. And Melanie sitting on the car.

I don't know what hurts the most. The fact that my girlfriend was stick thin...So thin, it reminded me of those tiny twigs on branches, and snapping in two as a slightest twitch of wind went in their direction.

Or maybe it was when I stared out the iCarly studio, and saw Blake was the technical producer.

I know it shouldn't mean anything. I mean, I know it was probably because I wasn't there. It shouldn't matter. It was just a one-time thing. But when I saw that stupid Justin Bieber clone in my place, doing what I should do...It hurt. A lot, and I felt something heavy pulling me down, and suddenly all I wanted was to sit down and close my eyes, just...to stop watching.

And apparently, Sam said something hilarious...Guess what Blake said?

"Only you can make a joke out of that, Princes Puckett." he said.

Now I was annoyed. I was annoyed he was replacing me, I was annoyed I couldn't be there for Sam and I was annoyed Blake called her my nickname for her. So I stormed in the iCarly studio, wiped that sad frown off my face, and grabbed the camera from Blake's hands.

"Well, uh...It appear Freddie's back." Carly said sheepishly while Sam pressed the applause track.

"Oh, wait pressed the wrong button." Sam joked, then pressed the 'boo' track,

"I resent that!" I laughed. You'd think it would upset me, but it didn't. In an instant, everything felt like normal again. Blake just smiled to the camera as he sat next to Melanie, who shifted, uncomfortable of being beside him.

"And now, last week, we told you to give us a Valentine's day dare. Now, we'll do the first dare, whatever it is, and we'll do it with no hesitation 'cause we promised we'd do the dare that the first caller sends us! And the first caller will start in three..Two...One!" Carly said, and we all immediatly heard the first ring.

"Hello?" the voice of the girl rang through the studio, "Carly, Sam, Freddie, is that you?"

"Yeah." we all answered.

"Oh, my Gosh, I'm on iCarly! This is Rini Mynoboss! I go to your school?" she told us.

"...Never heard of ya." Sam said plainly.

"Sam..." Carly said, with a 'be less rude' face, "So, what's your dare, Rini?"

"Okay, my dare's for Sam...And Blake." Rini said. I can practically HEAR the smirk in her face. Then I rose my eyebrow with curiousity, and I felt angry. I knew what she was going to do...

"Okay well, on Valentine's Day, so tomorrow, Sam and Blake...You two have to go on a date with each other."


	11. iWill Fight Cancer

**_iHope You're Still There For Me_**

****

randomness101-SEDDIE FAN

Rini Mynoboss...Hmmm...sounds like a pretty creative name, probably made up, by Missy. Missy is just going around and ruining everything. (Kinda like Griffin in iAm The Spawn of Seddie) Freddie is supposed to propose but now Blake (The biggest jerk the world has seen) is going to ruin it and end up hurting (Emotionally, IDK phisically) Sam, Freddie, and all of us seddie shippers. Cause when seddie's upset, us seddie shippers are right with them!

I REALLY need to know how Freddie reacts to this/what happens next.

UPDATE!

Reply: LOL I love youur little 'When Seddie's upset us seddie shippers are right with them' I feel like playing America's national Anthem!_ :D AND!_

On a side note, one of you got VERY clever. Very, very clever. I didn't want to put you as the Review of the Chap cause u know, it's too...OUT THERE, but kudos! :D Thank Voldemort! (PEOPLE GASPS) Yeah, I said his name, whaddaya gonna do about it?

_

* * *

_

_Carly's POV_

"Oh, my God..." I whispered.

"**What?**" Freddie yelled, "No! Uh uh, zilch, nada, never, no way!"

I looked over to Sam, who just stood there, open mouthed, staring at the screen. She looked frozen. Her eyes were wide, she didn't move, she barely looked as if she was breathing. I looked at Freddie, and he was still going on a rant.

"iCarly agreed," Rini stated, "That whoever would call first would win a dare the iCarly gang was forced to do. If you don't do it, iCarly has a very good chance of being shut down."

"Rini," I begged, walking closer to the camera, as if Rini was in this very room, "Don't do this, please, don't, Sam and Freddie are-"

"Dating. I know. I just thought it'd be fun to test Sammy's little skills. You have to videotape the date and post it on iCarly dot com." I could practically see Rini innocently. Please, no, not again...Every night, I still have nightmares of those dark days I had trying to kill my best friend. It hurt remembering those days. Ever since, I've vowed not to let anyone do what I did. Rini wasn't goint to ruin this for me.

"You're in on this, aren't you?" Freddie snapped at Blake, "What? No! I-"

"Oh, don't play dumb, I know you like Sam! I know these things and I'm sensing something with you. A little tip? Someone crazy, and is now dead, tried to break us up in the past but we were stronger than that! You think you're gonna change it! Think again!"

"You'd actually have iCarly shut down just for a date?" I asked. I heard Rini mutter 'yes'. Then I turned to Freddie, "M-Maybe we should do the dare..." I muttered. Both Freddie and Blake turned to me.

I felt selfish...But how can they expect me to say goodbye to something that kept us close for so long? Sam and Freddie, of all people, should know if iCarly didn't exist, they wouldn't have shared that first kiss. How can Freddie just expect me to say goodbye?

"You're in this too, aren't you?" Freddie snapped, "I knew it, you're still in cahoots with Missy! I should've known, once a traitor, always a traitor!"

What?

"Now you've crossed the line, Freddie!" I yelled so loud both Blake and Freddie jumped. I never thought I could yell so loud! But what Freddie said made me so mad...How dare he? "Do you even know how important iCarly is to all of us? Would you and Sam have even kissed? Would you have gotten over your stupid crush on me? Don't you dare accuse me of being a traitor! I have had countless therapy, yeah, _secret _therapy just to get over what I've done! Don't you dare accuse me of such a thing! Sam's my best friend, I would never do anything to hurt her!"

"F-Freddie...D-Don't fight, please..."

Was that me? Or someone else?

"Oh, yeah? Still doesn't change the fact that Mr Perfect here likes my girlfriend! Can't you understand she's just not that into you?" Freddie yelled. Then Blake grew angrier and stood up, "Listen, Benson, I never wanted to come between you two but right now you're turning into a brat!"

"Just stay away leave her alone!" Freddie yelled. Then he did something I've never seen him do in a long time. He pushed Blake's chest. I've seen enough fights to know how it starts. They always start by pushing...

"Guys, don't not now!" I begged but they didn't listen. Blake pushed back...

Then I heard another sound I prayed I would never hear again. Both Blake and Freddie heard it and they stopped their little fights...That sound scared me more than anything.

Wheezing...Someone breathing hard...

"F-Freddie.." Sam wheezed.

"Call an ambulance!" I yelled, to whoever was listening. Freddie ran towards Sam and held her, "It's gonna be okay..." he assured her. But it wasn't...At that moment, Sam fell. But Freddie took her before she could completely faint.

"Spencer!" I yelled, running downstairs.

**_One Hour later_**

She could've died.

She was so close today.

As I stood here, just sitting in the waiting room. Freddie and Blake weren't even looking at each other. They both sat on opposite sides of the room. I just waited and stared at the clock. I turned my head and saw Freddie, biting his lip.

"I'm sorry." he said suddenly. "Carls, I shouldn't have...I wasn't supposed to...I-"

"It's fine." I told him, "You were angry. I totally get it." I smiled. It paid to be the 'innocent one'. I could always tell who to forgive and who to forget. I looked at Blake. He stared at his feet and didn't even want to talk. The weird thing is his face was totally blank. Was he happy or sad about this whole debacle?

"So...I guess we just shot our last iCarly segment." I smiled fakely. It was so fake. I didn't want iCarly to end. I didn't want to force Sam, either.

"No, it's not..." Fredde said. This time, I saw Blake turning his head up, "What are you getting at?"

"It's clear I can't be in the same room as you without wanting to kill you. And that's just gonna upset Sam. I talked to my dad. He said she was really close to dying today. There was too much stress and she's already thin...In a couple of weeks, maybe a month, if we're lucky, she won't be able to walk. If you go through this stupid date and prove me you don't like her that way, I might be able to trust you." Freddie explained.

I looked at Blake, who smiled, "Okay, fine." he answered simply. Couldn't help but think it was sweet of Freddie. He was willing to let someone he hated date his girlfriend. That's how much he trusted Sam and how much he cared for her. I just hope he didn't misplace his trust.

"Listen, punk, you don't let me see my daughter, I will put my fist so far down your throat you'll be tasting my armpit hair!" yelled an obnoxiously farmilliar voice, followed by the sound of a vicious bite and someone screaming.

I went out of the waiting room, tilted my head out, and there was the ever-so-lovely Lisa Puckett, and Miles...biting the receptionist's arm.

_**Sam's POV**_

"You're nuts." was the first thing I said to Freddie after he just admitted to accepting...that...That dare! What's gotten into him? Did Carly or Blake do something to him to make him accept? Like Carly got me to study because she threatened to quit buying bacon? Whatever, point is, Freddork has once again decided something stupid and it was probably up to me to set him straight.

"I just think-"

"No, you don't think. You're nuts, nuts, nuts." I repeated, "Or am I dealing with a love potioned-Freddie again?"

"That was not a love potion!" Freddie said, "It was a chemical that attracted you to-"

"Same thing, Freddie. Now come on, why would you do something stupid like that?" I asked. You knew I had to be serious when I called Freddie by his actual name.

"Sam, just listen...You've had to deal with so much more with me. Let's face it, betrayal, Missy, canc-" he stopped right there. I knew what he wanted to say, though. "And I just think it's stupid of me to be jealous. You trust Blake, right?"

I nodded.

"And do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course I do." I answered.

"Then go on the date. I trust you completely and if you trust Blake, then fine." he answered. I smiled. I'm happy I still had average strengh. I managed to sit up straight and hug him. It was so impossible to let go.

"Trusting a Puckett...That may be a bad move, Benson." I joked. We both let go once I heard the door opening suddenly.

"And the next time you try to call security, remember my girl knows how to pick your house lock!"

And there's Mommy...Note the sarcasm on 'Mommy'.

"Hey, Sammy. Someone here wants to see you..." she smiled, holding up my pup, who immediatly started barking and jumped from her arms to my bed.

"Hey, Miles..." I cooed as he licked my face. I kinda got used to that.

"Hey, Freddie, could you come back later? Sam and I have something to discuss about. You know, daughter to mother?" she asked. Freddie nodded and kissed me before he left. I couldn't help but notice Mom smirking.

"So, getting serious, huh?" Mom asked once Freddie was out of earshot.

"We've been serious since we started dating, so yeah." I answered. Suddenly I saw Mom with this weird look on her face. It's a look I knew all too well about. "You're dying." she said.

I was silent, 'taken aback' as Carly would say. The way she said it. She just blurted it out. She wasn't even looking at me. I wasn't even looking at her. Miles even stopped licking my face, I heard dogs knew these kind of things.

I was...dying? As in, it's confirmed? As in, in a few months, I'd be dead? I'd never go to the college I've busted my butt out all year for? I'll never get to cry during the last episode of iCarly? I'll never get to see how my life would have turned out...?

"I...I just wanted it to get it out over with. Dr Benson sugarcoated it for Freddie. He lied and said you're going to live as long as you don't have any stress. He told me a different story. He wanted me to tell you. He doesn't think you'll make it till...Till..." she started. But then she did something I've never seen her do in a long time.

She started to cry, "He doesn't think you'll make it till the end of the month."

As she started to cry, I started to cry. Usually it's awkward to see someone cry. It should be. You don't know whether to leave them alone or pat their backs. You feel like an idiot because you can't do anything. I felt like I couldn't do anything. Well, I _couldn't _do anything. I felt stupid crying. I always do. For sometime now, though, crying seems to be the only thing I can do.

I hated it. I was sick of it. I was sick of living when I'm dying soon. I'm sick of all these choices I'm supposed to make and I don't want to. To be perfectly honest, death sounded pretty swell right now.

But the problem was I loved my life too much to stop fighting. So that was stupid. I can't stop fighting. I love my mom too much, I love my friends too much and I love Freddie too much to stop fighting.

So, I decided I was sick of fighting.

Cancer, shmancer, right?

It's just a stupid sickness that can be cured. All I have to do was pull through right? So that's it. No more letting 'cancer' kill me. When I die, I wanna die telling all those people up in heaven that I died a happy, old woman with success, married and no freakin' regrets. I am not gonna die telling them I was beaten.

Screw cancer, I'm Sam Puckett. I never lose to anything. And I am sure as hell not gonna lose to this.

* * *

**iMaximumPuckett23: Okay, okay, I KNOW it was short. Next chap will be the date and YOU KNOW, knowing my style, oh hell yes there WILL be drama. Oh, and one of the last lines? Cancer shmancer? My motto during september, since it is Cancer Awareness month.**


	12. iFight Blake Matthews

**_iHope You're Still There For Me_**

**_Review of The Chapter:_**

**by Daydreamer65**

****

XD I'm clever? Tell dat to my math teacher please...lol.

On the other side...Sam makes me feel sad, but I feel more sorry for Freddie for some reason. I mean, I can't even imagine how it would feel to loose your love, but in terms, it must totally be awful. Rwar, still not beliving that Freddie agreed to the dare. Rwar. Totally lol'ed myself when I read about Miles and Sam's mom...lol. On the other hand, please don't kill off our favorite blonde ham/bacon/rib eating character! Do it for Freddie's sanity and emotional wellbeing!

**_

* * *

_**

_**Freddie's POV**_

"This is stupid." I said. You know what they did? They're so paranoid I'm gonna sneak off, they tied me to the chair. "I'm going." I told Gibby.

"No, you're not." he said, "One look at your girlfriend and your rival you'd go crazy." I shook my head, how could he not understand this? How would he feel about a girl he's loved for years and a guy he's hated since he came here coming to a date together?

"Freddie, I believe if you don't want iCarly to be shut down, no matter how much I used to want it, you should prevent going there and going into a frenzy." Nevel said. Jeez, he should talk! He's the master of frenzies!

"Guys, guys, guys! All I'm saying is I just want to be on that dat-"

And as usual, before I could finish saying anything I heard a loud scream coming from upstairs. Carly came out, and her hair looked like a bush, some sleeves were ripped off and her fancy-pants white jeans had those holes you'd see Sam's jeans have.

"Love the jeans, Carly." Jonah said sarcastically, oblivious to that murderous look Carly had on, "Do they come from Warm Stuff?"

"No, Jonah..." Carly said in a creepy voice. Oh, chizz, Sam must've drove Carly crazy...

"I did not buy it at Warm Stuff, Sam ripped it! Now these are 150 dollar-pants, and I spent my time trying to put make up on Sam and getting her NOT to wear sneakers, which I have failed, _but_ I did make her hair straight. Now if I hear any, and I mean _any _comments on how she looks...I will kill you." she said, pointing a finger at us.

"...I'm scared." Gibby said. Nevel didn't say anything but slowly creepy behind Gibby.

"No, m'am...I'm sorry m'am...I-It will not happen again, m'am..." Jonah shaked. I couldn't help but smile. Only Sam could drive a girl like Carly crazy like that. Carly nodded and called Sam to come down. But then, all of a sudden, I couldn't see anything.

"Uh, what happened?" I said.

"You really thought I was gonna let you seem Sam like this? You'd go crazy." I heard Carly say.

"This is ridiculous, can't I do anything anymore?" I cried. Then I heard Sam go downstairs. I smelled perfume in the air. Then I heard people gasp...

"She looks hot!" I heard Gibby explain.

"Doesn't she?" Carly said proudly.

"She's my best friend's girl, she's my best friend's girl..." Jonah repeated to himself, "Aw, to heck with it, Sam, go out with me! I'm not as smart as Freddie but I am stronger and my hair does this!" he said and I saw the shape of his hair being shaked in the air.

"Ha, Jonah," I said, putting an arm around here, "Do you have a death wish, my friend?"

"Oh, I was just joking." Jonah said, "But seriously, your girlfriend looks seriously hot right now. I never thought someone so tough could look so hot." AAH! We are supposed to be angry at this date, guys, ANGRY!

"So can I at least know what exactly she's wearing?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say she's just as pretty as she was during the iCarly awards, and the dress is perfectly hugging her curves, right, Sam?" Carly smirked. Oh, God, the iCarly Awards dress? Oh, jeez...When she said hot, I knew she meant _business._..Why does my girlfriend have to be so beautiful at a time like this?

"Shut it, Shay!" I heard her say. I missed hearing that, her tough. Seems like a long time since that stupid cancer came back. Then I heard her coming near me, "You sure you okay with this? We can always cancel it, it doesn't matt-"

"Just go..." I told her, "No, seriously, the perfume smell's killing me." I said that but the perfume was practically calling me out to kiss her and keep her with me and not to go with that stupid Blake. Then the stupid bell rang...

"I gotta go, I'll see you later." she said, then I felt her kiss me, "Don't do anything stupid!" then she left.

Sure, it wasn't a kiss to remember or anything. It was just a regular, average kiss that lasted a second or two. But I heard her footsteps leaving, and I heard Carly said she was going to rest upstairs and then I took off the stupid scarf on my head, then I turned to everyone.

They still had their mouths opened.

"Guys!" I said, waving my hand in front of them, "The hot girl that left? Yeah, she's my girlfriend! And I am going to that date!"

"No, you are not spying!" Nevel said, standing up, "You know what's going to happen!"

"Nevel, how would you feel if Shannon went out with...Let's say, your rival, um...Fred! How would you feel?" I asked. Nevel didn't answer, he just put his hand over his heart, "Oh, dear..."

"Exactly. And Jonah, how would you feel if Valerie went out with the hottest guy in school?" I asked.

"Already done." Jonah smirked, gesturing to himself.

"Show off..." muttered Gibby.

"No, like...Shane or Pete! You'd be mad, right!" I told him, then Jonah's smug look turned to a serious one, "What? Did you see Shane and/or Pete flirt with her? Alright, where are they?"

"They didn't! I'm saying IF they did!"

"I'd smash their faces against their locker." Jonah said simply. "Exactly!" I told them, "Gibs, what would you do feel if Wendy went out with Shawn?"

Then Gibby's face went all scary and everyone took a step away from him. Remembering the Nora incident, I quickly shook my head, "Um, I mean how would you uh feel, then?"

"I'd...be...angry." he said slowly. Jonah's eyes were wide and he slowly patted Gibby's back, "It's alright, Gibby, none of that's gonna happen..." Gibby's eyes softened but you could still see he was still angry at the thought.

"It better not!" he yelled. I forgot how scary Gibby can be when he's angry. I think Sam trained him a bit too well.

"See? You'd all be annoyed if your girlfriends were going on a date with your enemies. Put yourself in my place. You'd do anything to make sure she won't get hurt or anything. Please, please let me go..." They all glanced at each other and sighed. And slowly, they untied the knot.

_**Sam's POV**_

So far, it wasn't bad. Can you believe he had his own car? Pretty cool car, too. A Mercedes! A Mercedes! No wonder, he's rich, that was a big 'no duh' moment. All I did was touch buttons the whole time.

"So what does this one do?" I asked, pressing on one of the buttons then a TV slid out! "Okay, this is officially the coolest car I've ever seen in my life." I looked beside me and Blake laughed. Hmm...That laugh was like Freddie's 'God, she's so cute' laugh. I admit, he did look kinda cute like that...

But of course, I'd think he'd look cute. It was _Freddie's _laugh after all.

And he knew me well too. Fancy Cheesecake Factory place. Heard one piece of cheesecake here was more than 30 bucks. I turned to Blake, "How'd you even get us reservations here?"

"Won a contest." he answered. I raised my eyebrow. What contest?

I let it go for now. Only because I was practically being tortured with all those giant cheesecakes, giant steaks and giant sodas. Oh man...

"Oh, man, oh, man, oh man!" I exclaimed, I knew I was jumping a bit and I probably looked crazy, but how can people stand being so calm around HUGE food? "Blake, you're about to see something really special." I warned him.

"I'll have one of everything!" I said quickly as soon as the waiter came. Blake chuckled, "I'll just have the salmon and a strawberry cheesecake." The waiter barely said anything. He looked at me weirdly then just left.

Have to admit, if it wasn't for the mouthwatering food here, I probably wouldn't have been so confortable being so close to Blake. For huge food, the tables were small and Blake had to make it look like a date so he sat close to me.

"Well, isn't Carly being discrete?" Blake said sarcastically as he pointed to Carly, who, as told by that psychopath Rini, had to film the whole date. Hmm...Who was that guy she was with? "You know, you didn't have to go with me. I know you're stressed and everything."

"I had to anyways." I reminded him. Okay, so I admit I was kinda mad about it. I guess it wasn't Blake's fault. It was probably Rini Myno-something something.

Anyway, time passed, a couple of conversations now and then and my favorite part: The food. Believe me, Blake saw something really special alright. I caught him sometimes just staring at me and smiling. And I kinda...liked the attention? I know, it was so wrong of me to say it but come on! He gave me the same stare Freddie did. He could probably be his twin with that cute look he had.

When I was finally finished, I turned to Blake, and notice he's kept the same stare and hasn't touched his food, not once. He was staring at me the whole freakin' time. "What gives? You haven't eaten at all."

"Sorry, it's just...The date list...We have to hold hands and dance. It's part of it..." he repeated. I sighed, and put my fork down, "Alright, let's get this over with."

He smiled and nodded, "Don't smile." I told him.

"Huh? Why not?"

Because you remind me a lot of my boyfriend. "Just don't." I told him. He shrugged and nodded. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor a bit further from our table. I really, really, really hate this. It's Valentine's Day, two million people I could've fake dated and it had to be the guy whose every action reminded me of my boyfriend. It felt weird. He was a good friend and he had his hands on my waist.

_Did I tell you I knew your name  
But it seems that I lost it..._

"Are you kidding? Really?" I cried out loud. Really? _This _song?

"What?" Blake asked.

"No, nothing, it's just this is mine and Freddie's song." I said. Well, this is just plain annoying.

"Oh...You know, Freddie's a really lucky guy." Blake added, "If only I came sooner, maybe I would've been with you."

Oh, please, shut up, shut up, shut up! "You know, it said nothing on the 'Date List' that we had to talk." I said as a matter-of-factly.

"Okay, I'll stop talking. But can I say one more thing?" he asked. I sighed, then gestured him to say what he had to say, "You look beautiful tonight." I bit my lip. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. And I didn't look him in the eye after that.

Imagine my surprise when he _kissed _me.

He kissed me! And he was practically starting to go on a full-out make out session!

"Bl-Blake..." I muttered. I tried gently getting him off me, and he wouldn't budge. Then I tried with a_ll _my force and he didn't move one bit! I was practically pushing him away with all my strengh and he didn't move! Blake was _just _as strong as me!

"Blake, get off!" I said. But he wasn't even moving! He had his eyes closed and he was still kissing! Oh, God...This was not good. I felt so helpless. I'm so sick of feeling helpless...Why am I getting so dizzy? Why was this happening to me? I couldn't believe it.

I felt something falling down my eyes. Were those tears?

Just perfect. I always thought I was stronger than this. I never knew I could cry and be kissed by someone at the same time. "P-Please let go..." I muttered. Then I got angry, "Let go!" I yelled, then I punched his gut.

At least, I thought it was me.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Blake on the ground and _Freddie _on top of him, punching him over and over. I gasped, and I heard everyone gasping with me. I heard Carly running and saying 'Freddie don't!', I heard the waiters run and say 'get security'. I wiped those tears from my face and ran towards the fight.

"Freddie, get off of him!" I told him. Again, he hangs out _way _too much with me because now he was literally evenly matched with Blake!

"**You touch her again **and I can and **will **kill you and make it look like an accident!" he yelled. Normally, I would be so proud of Freddork for sounding so fierce but right now, he was causing a riot and practically killing Blake already.

"Shut it, Benson, you know very well you're not even boyfriend-material! You don't _deserve _her! You never even loved her in the first place! You've always loved Carly first! You only went for Sam on the rebound!" Blake yelled.

Ouch, that hurt...

Espescially since I forgot about the whole 'second choice' thing...I never did ask him about that.

The one chance I got, when Freddie regained his strengh, pulled Blake up and was about to punch him, I quickly stood in front of Freddie and hugged him, "Stop, okay? Just stop." I whispered into his ear. I only wish this would work. Carly always said a hug changes everything.

He put his fist down and hugged me back. I can't even tell you how good it felt to be in his arms again. I took a peek behind and saw Blake. He had a bloody nose, and Freddie had a bloody lip. The fight was not pretty, I'll tell you that much. I know for a fact if Freddie or Blake had a knife in their hands they would've killed each other. I'm wondering how Freddie even got here. I thought Carly tied him up.

Didn't matter. I heard the manager say we couldn't come here anymore and Freddie led me out. I didn't let go though. Didn't want to. I didn't even want to turn around to see what happened of Blake and Carly.

We just went on the streets, just sitting down, and he just had his arms around me, and I layed my head on his shoulders, and we didn't say anything at all. And you know what? It was freezing outside, but he kept me warm. There was noise coming from inside the restaurant (I officially think we're not allowed there anymore), but we were silent. It was pitch black outside but we barely noticed and I felt safer than I've ever been, even during the day. And his lips were bloody, my hair was becoming curly again, but we were fine with that.

I guess that really proved it. It doesn't matter where you are, what time it was or how you look. What really does matter is that I was with my geek. And believe it or not, I'm not planning to let go any time soon.

But there was one question that would kill me if I didn't know. And I knew it would ruin the moment but I had to know.

"Am I really your second choice?" I blurted out. I looked at him, and he gave me a confused look, "Second choice...? You actually believe that jerk?"

"Of course not. But you can't blame me. I mean...I still find it weird you chose me over her." I added.

"Sam?" he said. I muttered 'yeah' and said something I never expected him to say.

First, he let go of me, but he held my hand. I noticed how out of place he looked in that restaurant. He was wearing those blue polos he always wear and jeans. Plus his bloody lips didn't help, even if he did wipe it off.

"You have never been my second choice. You'll never be one, either. I never chose Carly. I thought I did. Believe it or not, when I dated you...I always felt that even if Carly had accepted to go out with me I would have found a way to be with you either way." he said.

I sighed and bit my lip, "You sure?" I asked.

"I swear." he said and then it was his turn to bie his lip, "I've been trying to tell you this for a while. But it's impossible. And tonight just proves I have to ask you this fast before I lose the chance."

"...You're starting to scare me." I said honestly, "And Mama doesn't scare so easily, what's going on?"

"Sam Puckett," he started, then he grabbed something from his pocket. It was a purple velvet box then he opened it to show the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my life...

"Will you marry me?"


	13. iHave To Give Her Up

**_iHope You're Still There For Me_**

**_Review of The Chapter:_**

**__**

You evil person with your evil cliffhangers...! But you're off the hook 'cause of Freddie pawning Blake. ^_^ Now, you better continue!

-MythScavenger

**by **

**MythScavenger**

**Reply: BELIEVE ME, writing the Freddie pwns Blake scene was one of the FUNNEST scenes to write! :D**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Sam's POV**_

Okay, so it's been a week. Everything's been fine so far. We've never talked about the Blake incident. We've never even heard about Rini, or Blake. Well, I wouldn't lie if I said I never saw Blake again. I mean, I see him from time to time staring. But I never talked to him.

It was fine, though. Let me tell you, Freddie got way popular for that fist fight. It even became a trending topic on Tweeter: 'Benson VS Matthews'. Some idiot got in on camera too, and posted it on Splashface.

Couldn't help but feel proud of him. I mean, we _all _know Mama taught him those moves. I was thinking of weird things. I mean I just stayed after school to sneak in to see my grades. No one was around and the hallways were empty. I took some books out and put it in my bag.

"Sam!" I heard Freddie say from behind, so I turned around, "Whatcha' doing here, Freddork?"

"I had some AV Club business to do." He answered, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't your locker be cleaned out by now?"

I turned around and looked inside. My last year of school was almost over. And, okay, I hate school. Still hard to admit it's all over. I looked in front of me, there was my Drake Bell and Fall Out Boy poster cuts. There was a group picture of me and Freddie and the others from the Groovy Smoothie. A couple of pics of me and Freddie…

Not to mention the giant crackpot still in my locker.

Seriously, I can't believe how much I hated school and its teachers but it some way I knew I was going to miss it all.

"It's a little tougher than I thought, that's all." I answered.

"Are you, Sam Puckett, actually admitting you're gonna miss school?" he taunted.

"No!" I snapped, then looked back at those pictures, "…Maybe."

"Hey, it's okay to miss school. I'm gonna miss it too." He said.

"But you're gonna miss it 'cause you're a nerd." I added, smirking. Man, don't I just have a talent for annoying people! "I'm gonna miss it for all the times I snuck food in here. And the pranks I've pulled…"

"And the people you met?" Freddie added.

"That too. But don't be sad, Fweddie, I'm sure they'll be other geeky cameras at the University of New York and other geeks to make you look cooler. " I cooed, pinching his cheeks.

Freddie leaned against the locker with his hand and laughed, "Okay, maybe I am a geek but you're the one _marrying _me." He reminded me, then he put his arm around my waist.

"I know, I'm still wondering what killed my real spirit and tortured me into agreeing." I joked.

"Whatever you say, Princess Puckett, you're marrying the nerd you've been trying to make his life miserable since, oh, I don't know…the day you were born?" he said, "Ironically…You're just making my life happier."

"Don't be so sure about that…" I said, singing it a bit. I smiled and kissed him. Times like these are why I wish I could stay in school. There was something kinda well, don't laugh at me, magical about being in love in high school.

Then we both pulled apart as soon as we heard someone's locker slam shut. I jumped a bit, because I thought we were the only ones here!

Me and Freddie gave each other the same look any person would have if you _found out someone just found out a secret of yours_!

I closed my locker and saw Blake, looking at us. He looked really sad…Seriously, you know when you don't feed your puppy and he gives you this adorably sad look? That's the look Blake had. So desperate, so needy.

"…Matthews." Freddie said. Aw, the dork was being all dangerous-y.

"…Hey, Sam." Blake told me. I didn't even look at him anymore. So, we both know that I was equally strong to Blake. Well, at least _with _cancer. So I kinda kept backing off…I know, weird. But that's the great thing about boyfriends.

You don't always have to act so strong around them.

I felt Freddie's hands slid into mine and squeezed them, "What do you want?" I said, because being smarter than the average bear, I wasn't one to 'beat around the bush'.

"You're, uh…getting married?" he asked.

Okay, I knew I should've made up some lie. But…I don't know, I felt like bragging. How I _could_ lie to my friends and can't help myself to bragging to Blake, I don't know. So I pushed my necklace out. That necklace was the locket Freddie gave me, but I replaced the locket with the ring. I always kept the necklace inside my shirts, though.

"…Wow." Was the only word Blake could say. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." Freddie snapped. Good boy, Freddie, you get a cookie for that.

**_Freddie's POV _**

We turned around and we started to leave but then Blake called out to us.

"Wait! I want to tell you why I kissed her. You'll see after you hear it, you'll find out it wasn't my fault." Blake explained, "I just accidentally kissed her…"

Then I got mad.

I turned around and looked him right in the eyes, "How do you 'accidentally kiss someone'? Were you tripping and you used her lips to break your fall?"

"That's not it." Blake muttered.

"Of course it's not. What's next, you were 'lost in her eyes'?" I added, "You know what, Sam? Let's hear him talk I'd love to see what kind of stupid story he made up."

"I guess none of you know Linda Bloom. She was a girl I loved back then. She was exactly like you, Sam. Blonde, blue eyes. Most of all, she had lung cancer too."

Yeah, yeah, okay, I'd have sympathy…For Linda, I mean, for having lung cancer _and _for being friends with Blake. And, okay….She used to be a girl you loved…Stop staring at my girlfriend like that.

"We were best friends from day one. When she got cancer, she went out with a real jerk. They were giving her a lung transfer, but she didn't make it. When she died, I felt stupid for not telling her how I felt and let her date that jerk, who didn't even went to the funeral…" he said. I stared at the notebook he had in his hands and it was slowly turning to paper maché with the way he was squeezing it.

"I feel so stupid for it. And when I met Sam…It felt like Linda all over again. Sam, I want it to be clear, I was never in love with you. I-I just wanted Linda back.." Blake said. Was it just me or was he crying?

" And looking at you, I let my love for Linda blind me. I wanted _you _to be _her_. And when you had straight hair and wearing a dress that night, it reminded me of the time I fell in love with her. I couldn't help myself…I'm sorry. I never intended to go between you and Sam, Freddie." Blake said. I rolled my eyes. So the guy was tearing up, he looked even more desperate than Miles when we didn't let him eat ham that time, and I still wasn't believing him. Sam's face didn't move one bit.

"But Linda truly was a second choice, to the head cheerleader, Bailey. Dave, Linda's boyfriend, always wanted Bailey. But when he didn't, he decided to use Linda instead. And I always thought, you know, seeing iCarly….Sam was a second choice and it was Linda all over. I never hated you, Freddie, I hated Dave. I saw Sam as Linda and you as Dave. And I was doing everything I wanted to do with Linda to Sam. I'm so, so sorry." I hope that was the end of his speech.

I didn't believe him. Okay, he was crying and weeping a bit. And I'll admit, if he didn't try to kiss Sam, I would've been patting his back.

And I looked at Sam.

Oh, no…She looked like she pitied him!

"Aw…" she frowned, as if she pitied him. Then she put a hand on his shoulder. Was she about to cry?

Nope...She punched him. Right in the eye. "…Well, g'day!" she said cheerfully and started walking away. Oh, she was good. For a minute there I thought she was about to forgive him.

Then it was awkward when she left. I took another look at Blake, who was holding his eye and practically kneeling on the floor in pain. "Uh…Well, good luck with…whatever you're doing." I laughed then I left to follow Sam.

See, most boyfriends have to worry whether or not their girlfriend will leave them for Taylor Lautner and Justin Bieber's son. But all I have to worry about is bailing Sam out of jail if she kills someone who flirted with her. I didn't even turn back to see what happened to Blake. But God knows I wanted to go back there and go 'HA HA'. Then I just ran out and saw Sam smirking and waiting for me.

"Took you long enough. So, we gonna catch that Glee marathon or what?" she asked.

I smiled lightly, "I had to admit, I thought you were gonna turn against me and believe that sob story."

"Well, don't think you control me or anything, but I think you're right. Even if that thing is true or not, it's still better not to stay with him. Besides, the guy's weak. If he 'loved' this chick so much he should've said he loved her instead of waiting in the sidelines like an idiot." Sam scoffed.

I rolled my eyes and hugged her, "Thanks."

"Don't mention, dork...No, seriously, don't mention it, my rep's already low as it is." she said teasingly.

A random thought occurred to me as we were watching, and Carly and Sam fell asleep. I went out to go to my laptop and check out emails for iCarly then I realized something. Everything right now was practically perfect. Sam's healing, Blake's out of the picture, if Sam could trust Carly then so could I…Everything was practically perfect.

And come a couple of weeks, me and Sam will be out of here. I could hardly wait.

So when I got home to check the iCarly comments, I was hoping there wouldn't be any bad news. But then I saw a V-Mail from Rini Mynoboss.

I know, I should've ignored it. But I just wanted to see what was her problem. Why make Sam date Blake.

I pressed the 'Accept' button on the V-Mail…and jumped once I saw who was on the screen: Missy Robinson.

"Hello, Freddie…Remember me?"

I wanted to grab the mouse and close the V-Mail as soon as I could, but I was frozen. I couldn't move. I was still in shock of seeing her. How is it possible she's still alive?

She was in a dark background with no light but the light of the computer screen lighting her face up. She looked unusually clean for someone who's supposed to be on the run from the law.

"So, I guess you're wondering why I'm on Rini Mynoboss' account. Pretty simple, really…I'm Rini Mynoboss." She smiled.

I shivered at the thought of it. All this time, I've been so caught up in this Blake drama and I didn't even think of Missy.

"It's funny, do you remember when Rini called you for the dare? Well, all I had to do was enhance my voice…Pretty smart, huh? You never noticed, by the way, that when you rearrange Rini Mynoboss, it spells Missy Robinson…well, with one S missing, but I can't believe you didn't notice. Probably Sam's stupidity rubbing off you…" she said, annoyed, "So you may be wondering why I'm sending you this V-Mail. It's very simple…See, Freddie, I know where you are, and I know where Sam is. And I can attack any time I want. And I seriously considered just killing Sam when I heard about your engagement…I know, I was there when you did it. You just didn't see me." She smiled.

Oh no…She was bad enough with Sam and I _dating _what's she gonna do now that we're _engaged_?

"You're probably wondering if Blake Matthews is siding with me or anything…Well, he's not. But I know Blake loves her. And Linda Bloom isn't real. So maybe if you knew Samantha was in the hands of someone handsome, strong, smart and rich, you might finally come with me. It's a win-win, Freddie…" she said.

Yeah, except I don't love you and Sam doesn't love Blake.

"So let me just leave you with this: Let Blake have what he wants, or I'll end Sam's life."

Then the V-Mail closed.

My eyes were still locked on the screen, afraid. I didn't know what to do…This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Missy Robinson was supposed to be gone, _dead_…A forgotten memory. I never thought she'd pop back up in my life. Especially now, when everything was 'perfect'…I didn't noticed until I looked down, I saw my hands never moved. I noticed I had goosebumps on my arms. And I noticed inside, I didn't feel so good as I did a second ago.

Last thing I noticed, I was crying…

And the worst has yet to come. To protect her, I had to do the unthinkable: I had to break up with Sam Puckett.

**_Sam's POV_**

I woke up a couple of minutes ago on Carly's couch. We fell asleep watching the marathon. I looked at my watch, it was still early, and since Mama was hungry, I decided to go to the Groovy Smoothie for a quick drink. I got a text from Freddie when I was on my way.

_Blake's telling the truth…I researched 'Linda Bloom' online. She's real. She died last year…_

So then I called Freddie, "Hey, Freddie," I said through the telephone, "So this Linda chick's real?"

"Yeah." He said. He didn't sound like he was feeling too good…"I checked her Splashface profile, it said '1991-2009'."

"Oh, man…" I didn't know what else to say. Who would've thought Blake's story was true? "So…What do we do about Blake?"

"…I want to forgive him." Freddie said.

"WHAT?" I snapped, "You wanna forgive him after he kissed me! What happened to the Fredbag I saw punching the chizz out of him and trying to kill him?"

"Look, all I know is I can relate. You and Linda look almost identical…But, uh, you're prettier!" he quickly said. I put my hand on my hip and nodded, smiling.

"I taught you well." I smiled.

"And if I lost you, I don't know what I'd do. I mean, I probably won't be able to move on with my life but I can see why Blake fell for someone who looks like Linda. Just…I feel really bad, so forgive him, okay?" Freddie asked.

I sighed, "Okay, fine I will. I mean, that was part of the deal, right? You trust who I trust, I trust who you trust…You wanna a drink from the Groovy Smoothie?"

"No, I'm fine…" he said, then further away I could've sworn I heard someone sniff. Was that…? "Hey, Fredwart…Are you okay?"

"Yeah…Just the thought of losing you, it kinda worries me." He said honestly.

I sighed, "Well, don't worry, I'm not planning on leaving Earth before I eat the huge hamburger I saw on the Jonas Book of World Records." I heard him laugh, at least I got a laugh outta him. I put my phone in my pocket and went in the Groovy Smoothie. I ordered a Blueberry Blitz and sat on one of the high stools. And when I was drinking, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Blake, with a black eye, coming in and didn't see me. He went to sit on one of the couches.

I sighed. I did not want to forgive him. But I don't know...Something about that Olivia chick, plus the huge bruise I caused and him sitting there, looking all sad. It kinda made it easier. I stood up and sat in front of him, "Hey..." I said awkwardly.

"What, you here to punch me again?" he snapped.

I gave him a glare. Here I was, trying to do something nice for him, and he snaps at me. "Hey, just be glad I'm willing to forgive you!" I snapped back. Obviously, he was taken aback. It was hard to care when I was angry. When did he turn into such a nub?

"You...You wanna forgive me? Why?" he asked, "I thought when it came to Sam Puckett, a punch in the eye equals to friendship officially over."

"And I twisted my best friend's wrist once but we're still friends." I answered, then shuddered at the memory, "Listen...Freddie found out about Linda Bloom. So don't get me wrong, I still hate you for being a no-self control nub, but...I guess I would understand. And Freddie convinced me to forgive you."

"Wait, _Freddie _convinced you to forgive _me_?" Blake asked, repeating every word. It's true...Phrases with 'Freddie' and 'Blake' never ended up being so nice.

"I don't know what possessed him to do it. So we gotta lay some ground rules before I forgive you first." I said, then he leaned in, obviously interested, "One, I am _not _Linda Bloom, so don't even think of using that Linda excuse if you hit on me again. Two, if I sense the least bit you're trying to break me and Freddie up, I will punch you and three, if you mention the..." then I look around to see if anyone one listening, "_engagement _to anyone...Well, same thing I'll do if you try to break us up."

"Okay, fine with me." he agreed, "You know, I'm really glad you decided to forgive me. I like being friends with you and stopping our friendship just because you look like someone seems silly."

"Guess so." I replied, taking a sip of my smoothie.

"Well, I know you're still a little mad about it...But I know what's gonna get you to forgive me." he smiled then he pulled a box out of his backpack.

"...What's in the box?" I asked quickly, still staring at it. The reason I was still staring is because...I was smelling something _good._..

"My dad's newest, latest 'Bubble Gum Weirdo' invention." he explained. His dad's company, 'Bubble Gum Weirdo' made the bacon flavored bubble gum I love. "New series. The 'Meat Pack'...each box comes with different types of meat flavor. The very first one, unsold...He asked me to test-taste it. I figured you'd wanna test tas-"

Before he could finish I snatched the box out of his hands. I mean, come on dude, it was _meat flavored bubble gum_...I can't even keep listening to his speech after that! I opened the box and thousands of stacks of different flavors! I took out the ham-flavored one and put it in my mouth quickly.

"Oh...man..." I said, closing my eyes and savouring the flavor...

"So am I forgiven?" he asked.

"Oh, you're forgiven." I replied absent-mindly. When ham-flavored bubble gum was in my mouth, did he really think I cared about what he had to say?

* * *

**HA! No cliffy..You guys are so lucky. But believe me...NEXT CHAPTER won't be so nice...muahahahahahahahaha! So...think we can make it to 10 reviews for the next chap? :D**

**Okay, I'm only asking cause honestly I wanna hear YOUR theories on the iStart a Fanwar episode and what will be the big 'twist'.**

**Personally, I don't think Seddie will date. BUT I do think Creddie will be demolished...DEMOLISHED MUAHAHAHAHA! Some people are complaining because there's 'no character development in Seddie'. I think they're not looking hard enough BUT I think Dan will make a BIG Seddie scene, maybe not in iSAF, but a BIG SEDDIE SCENE that will include HUGE character development for EVERYONE to see so people will stop complaining that there's 'no character development'.**


	14. iGuess I Won't Always Be There For You

**_iHope You're Still There For Me_**

******__**

**_Review of the Chapter  
by digitalchild99_**

NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! BLAKE AND MISSY R EVIL. but this is more realistic than a happily ever after cause their might not be a happy ending. i like that, keep up the good work! oh and during art class i told my friends about the story and i'm keeping them posted and some read it online. they crave more and remember that they are kinda reading this too. THIS REVIEW IS FROM ME AND ALL OF MY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL! HI, UPDATE PLEASE!

_**Reply: **_Oh, my gosh, REALLY! I got a group of Seddie fans at a school waiting for reviews! :DDDDD

**_Shannon's POV_**

Okay, something weird was going on. At first, Freddie punches Blake for kissing Sam, which is probably _the _most romantic thing I've ever heard in my life! And now, apparently, Blake says that he kissed Sam because she looks like a girl he once loved and lost. Sam didn't believe him but then Freddie convinced her to forgive him. This is so...so...

Oh, I don't dare think that phrase. It's so...vulgare, and Sam-like. Oh, forget it, not one will ever know, but this is some messed-up chizz! And I couldn't keep it in me so much longer! So I called the gang to come to lunch early before Sam or Freddie could show up. I didn't want them to hear this. As soon as they came, I didn't waste time.

"Okay, something's weird. Why would Freddie, of all people, ask Sam to forgive Blake?" I immediatly asked.

"I fnow, if's fweir, fwight?" Jonah mumbled on his chili taco. Ew...

"Oh, you revolting, little monster, eat properly and use a spoon!" Nevel cried. Aw, that's my boy. How'd I ever do without him?

"Dude, how can you use a spoon on tacos?" Rodney commented.

"Okay, boys, let's stay on topic, please! Shannon's got a point, this isn't Freddie, no way would he tell Sam to forgive Blake. He hates Blake." Valerie added. Leave it to her to be the reasonable one, at least. "I think Missy is setting him up again."

Silence overcame the whole table. No one looked at Valerie, except for Jonah. "Um, but, Val, she's dead."

"Is she, Jonah? When's the last time we heard that? We always hear the same thing, 'Missy's dead, Missy's dead, rah, rah, rah'...But it's never right! And you know what? Until I see her cold, dead body in a wake that can't be opened and buried 6 feet under, I won't believe it." Valerie said.

"Good point, but instead of just guessing, why not just ask the police?" I suggested.

"We could...But we'd be going through so much trouble." Wendy whined. I rolled my eyes. Of course, Little Miss Gossip Queen could not be trusted with the simplest duties. But it's not a surprise. Wendy's tried so hard to be part of our little 'gang', because of Gibby, who she was dating, it was getting somewhat annoying.

"Look, they've done so much for us already. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have met Nevel. If it weren't for them, none of you would have met the other and we wouldn't even be friends. Jonah, like before, I was terrified of you." I pointed out as an example, to which Jonah smirked.

"They're all afraid of the coolest guy in school." he smirked. Valerie cleared her throat, "Uh, Jo? That's not something to be proud of..."

I shook my head at the oddcouple, and turned to Wendy, "Without them, you really think Gibby would go out with you?"

"...Know what, Weller? That sounded insulting." Wendy said, making a face I knew all too well, the same straight-down 'I'm so mad I could punch you face' every girl had in this school.

"I didn't mean to insult you." I told her. I was not afraid. But I didn't like fights. "I'm just saying Gibby probably had the confidence for-"

"Gibby would have asked me out _with _or _without _Sam and Freddie's help!" Wendy yelled back. I frowned, I was so sick of how 'sensitive' she was! I turned my head back, and smirked.

"Of course you can hold onto your man, Wendy, _even when your man is talking to Carly Shay_!" I screamed in her face, with a smile on my face. Now I understand why Sam likes annoying girls, it's so much fun!

Meanwhile, Wendy turned her head and saw Gibby and Carly talking...And _what is this_? Did Gibby just give Carly his pink-frosting cupcake? _No _one gives up their pink-frosting cupcake, it's the best in all of Seattle! I remember Sam used to sneak into the cafeteria before classes to steal some of the cupcakes! I gasped, it was all so unbelievable. Then I noticed something weird...I don't recall Gibby giving Wendy his cupcake before.

"Shay." Wendy gritted between her teeth. She banged her fist on the table, making us all jump and walked torwards Carly and Gibby. I gasped and turned to my friends, who all seemed thrilled for what was about to happen.

"Isn't anyone going to stop this?" I exclaimed, but everyone's heads were turned to Wendy, and shook all at the same time.

"Sorry, Shan, but this is way too good to miss." Valerie smirked.

"50 bucks on Carly! If she can handle Sam, she can handle anything." Jonah added gleefully.

"I'll hold you onto that bet!" Rodney smirked, shaking Jonah's hand. I rolled my eyes and surprised to see Nevel was also joining in!

"Honey, you're not seriously looking forward to this fight, right?" I asked.

"Darling, they won't fight! This is merely a melee, they won't get any more serious than a little name-calling." Nevel added. I sighed and just stared at the scene. Wendy turned to Gibby, her hands on her hips. We just looked after that, we couldn't hear any more. But then I felt Nevel's hands slipped through mine. He knew I hated violence. Espesciallly now, when all of our best friends are at a time of crisis.

_**Carly's POV**_

I can't believe how sweet Gibby is! He gave me one of his pink-frosting cupcake. You have no idea how rare that is! No one would give their pink frosting cupcake for just anybody! I know it sounds silly, but seriously almost no one does that for just anyone. And Gibby was so insisting that I take it, I was so surprised...Then I saw Wendy, looking angry walking near us.

"Why'd you give her your cupcake?" she asked. I was pretty surprised about it. So was Gibby.

"I think Sam stole at least 2 batches of pink-frosting cupcake. Either way, a lot of people knew, a lot of people went back for seconds and Carly had to look for a missing paper in her locker, so she came late for lunch...This is my second, so..." Gibby said nervously. Poor guy...Being Wendy's boyfriend must be like caramel. It's sweet, it's good at first but if you get too much of it, it becomes so bitter that you get so sick of it.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I'd like your pink-frosting cupcake?" she asked him. Gibby didn't know what to say. "I-I...uh...um..."

"Hey," I piped in, I felt so in the middle, "I don't wanna cause any trouble between you two. But if you want the cupcake that bad, you can have it." And with that, Wendy just took the cupcake from my tray, giving me a slight glare. Then she gave Gibby a look. A look that told him he had to leave, which was exactly how he did it.

"Go wait for me at our table." she ordered him. And not in a cute 'Girl wears the pants in the relationship' way like Sam and Freddie or Valerie and Jonah. In a cruel way. Then she turned to me. "Listen up, Shay. Don't forget I'm the Gossip Queen of the school, they'll believe anything I say. I can make your last year in Ridgeway High your worst nightmare."

"I've already had my worst nightmare. I betrayed my bestest friends. And I might as well never sleep like a baby at night knowing what I did, but nothing you can do can upset me." I said, chin up high. I remember what Sam told me, never let anyone know you're afraid.

But instead of answering, Wendy just smiled innocently. Then she did something unexpected.

She pushed my tray up my face.

Causing the tacos and sauce and drink to drip down my face. I shivered as I felt the cold soda drip under my shirt, and I felt the warm meat bits of the taco in my eyes. My mouth was open in shock the entire time. I was so shocked Wendy would do such a thing.

I heard silence in the cafeteria. I knew everyone was looking at me. I heard Gibby's voice, but it was all in slow motion, as far as I saw it. Maybe this is how Sam felt when Missy humiliated her. Like the world was spinning and she felt faint. I heard everyone laugh, with the occasional gasping. I could feel Wendy's smile. And as I squinted my eyes open just a bit, I saw Gibby yell at Wendy. But I didn't listen to what he said. I heard, but I didn't listen. All I could focus on is the humiliation. Maybe I shouldn't have said that...

With my eyes slightly open, I tried to run to the nearest bathroom. I felt myself cry a bit. But I didn't care. Through the meat bits and the tomato sauce in my face, you probably couldn't tell. The first thing I did was wipe off the taco off my eyes. I looked at myself...

My just-curled-up hair was now ruined, my new maroon shirt and pants were stained, and I looked like a creature out of Spencer's silly games. I put some water in my hands and splashed it on my face, then I knew I couldn't hide my tears anymore. I held my cheeks, all of the taco was off my face...the shirt and the pants, however...

Then I heard someone open the door. I looked up and saw Sam coming in. How does Sam do it? Deal with humiliation, I mean...And still come off with a red plaid shirt, knee high shorts, Converse, perfectly curled hair and with that beautiful locket Freddie gave her? She still comes off taco-free...Then again, I remember the last guy to try and spill food on Sam ended up breaking his arm.

"Hey...Heard about the fight. Gibby's outside, he's asking if you're okay." she told me. I nodded slightly. I wish Sam wouldn't see me like this. She probably thinks I'm still the same, manipulative, lying, betraying, untrustworthy skunkbag who has one confrontation and whines and cries.

"I'm fine." I insisted. Wiping my tears (and some of the tomato sauce) in my eyes with a tissue.

"No you're not." Sam told me, then she approached me. I was kind of surprised on what she did next. "You're doing that the wrong way. You need to put warm water on the tissue. Dry tissue will just hurt." she told me. Without any entheusiasm, she just put the tissue on warm water, like she said and handed it to me. I dabbed the tissue on my eyes. She was right.

"How'd you know?" I asked her.

But Sam just shrugged, as if it was nothing, "Mom likes to throw raw food at me while I hit it with a baseball bat...It got into my eyes sometimes." she explained, "So...what'd you do to make Wendy mad?"

"I don't know...Gibby gave me his cupcake, and-"

"Whoa..._the _world-famous pink-frosting cupcake? The ones they serve once a month? The ones I skip class to steal?" she asked in disbelief. I nodded. "But...no one gives up their cupcakes just for anybody!"

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed, then I shook my head, "Never mind about that. Anyway, Wendy got offended, she threatened to make my last year at Ridgeway High a nightmare, then I remembered what you said about never showing fear, so I was like 'nothing you do can upset me' and Wendy just pushed the tray in my face..."

Sam chuckled, "Shay, first off, you did a nice move by not showing fear, but not a nice move by not fighting back."

"I know, but I wasn't thinking right...Things have been off lately. I mean, it's our last year and we're still on okay terms..But, I never thought my last year would be like this."

"'Like this'?" she asked.

"Like...When I thought about the times we'd go to college, I always knew you'd be there, because I knew you wanted to get out of Seattle and live somewhere further away, and I knew you never gave up...I always expected us to go to NYU, together as roomates. I never thought we would end up as just friends we'd forget after high school." I confessed. Now I probably looked more pathetic.

"You think we're friends that I'd forget? Carly, you've been my best friend since I was 8. Why would you think that?" she asked.

"...Hello? I tried to kill you years ago. How could you just look pass that?" I asked her. She shrugged, "You might have tried to kill me...But you also cared enough after to try and save me and Freddie...Remember? When Freddie was acting all out of whack and you followed him to see what was going on?"

"I guess...This won't change, though. A part of me will always feel guilty about what I did, and it's never going to go away. No matter how much I do, no matter how happy I am...It's never going to change. You still resent me, Sam, I know you do. I mean, you hang out at my house from time to time and we talk about stuff, but you still resent me." I admitted. I didn't expect Sam to do anything else. I thought I knew her well enough for me to think she'd just turn around and walk away, a look of pity in her eyes. But she didn't.

"Look...I'll admit there's always going to be a part of me resenting you, too. But you know what? That'll be a very, small part...Smaller than Freddie's pea-sized brain." she joked. I laughed.

"So, will it make you feel better if I told you even if it's been a long time, and even if some small, teeny, tiny part of me might doubt you sometimes...I still think of you as my best friend?" she asked.

I smiled. I could have screamed for joy at that moment. My smile was so wide, it actually hurt. "I would hug you...But I'm all covered in taco."

"Hey, come on, Shay...This is a friendship reunion! I think it deserves a hug." she told me. I smiled, wiped another piece of meat in my eye, or maybe it was a tear of joy. I smiled as I hugged Sam. And this was a genuine, happy hug. And then I somehow got the feeling no matter how long it's been since I felt like things were back to normal, things were okay again.

_**Sam's POV**_

Wow, I'm actually hugging Carly and I don't feel like I wanna kill her or anything. I'm pretty sure I wasn't doing this out of pity. Because I've had the mutual feeling for a while. After I finished hugging her, I looked at my taco-stained clothes and slightly smirked.

"You so owe me a new shirt..." I joked, gazing at my shirt. Carly giggled, and pulled a hair back her ear.

"So...I gotta ask, because this has been killing me. Do you like Blake? And be honest...I won't judge if you do." she asked. I sighed. Not the Blaker thing again...

I looked around at the bathroom stalls to check if anyone was there. Nobody. "I'll admit. When he first came in, I thought he was cute, but I'll never 'like' him the way I 'like' Freddie." I told her. I think we all know my feelings for the dork was more than 'like'.

"I know...But to be honest? I think Blake feels for you what you feel for Freddie." Carly told me. I bit my lip. I have thought of it sometimes. I won't admit this to anyone, but when I was stealing those cupcakes, I found him trying to steal them, too. I caught him staring at me twice. I tried telling myself it's just the Linda Bloom thing.

"Doesn't matter what he feels for me. It's not like I feel the same." I scoffed it off. Then I heard Gibby knocking.

"Hey, Sam! Blake wants to talk to you!" Gibby yelled.

"Yeah, okay, I got it!" I yelled back, then I turned to Carly, "Let's talk about this later. I'm gonna go see what he wants. And by the way, you should talk to Gibby, he's been worried about you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carly blush. "Yeah, sure...I'll uh, I'll talk to him later." she told me. I smirked. I think Carly's got a little crush...When I came out, I patted Gibby's shoulder, "She's all yours, Gib."

As I left, I just said hey to Blake, who nodded, "Can we talk?" he asked.

I nodded. I didn't think it would be something serious. If I knew what he wanted to 'talk' about, I would have ran away.

_**Freddie's POV**_

It's only been a couple of days since Sam forgave Blake. Only a couple of days I had to smile and act as if I actually cared about Blake and it's already driving me nuts. I can't stand being beside a girl I'm supposed to spend my life with and the guy I have to give her up to. But I tried doing small things to make Blake clear no matter what, I still loved her. I've kissed her, slipped my hand into hers, stood close to her everytime Blake was around.

And it wasn't easy. I spent every night crying, remembering that I had to lose her. All I could think of is, if Sam knew, she would tell me to man up and stop crying. It kinda comforted me, sometimes. To think of her. But I told myself maybe it was better this way. Blake Matthews was better for her, anyway...He was nice, smart, strong, rich, everything a girl wants. What do I have? Oh, right, I have a guarantee a sociopath will haunt her for the rest of her life unless we break up.

No one seemed to notice my act. Except for my parents, and that's only because when they saw me at home, I'd be on my bed, and barely ate. It's not like I could tell them, anyways.

I had a feeling Sam knew, sometimes. Just a feeling, but she never acted on it. I saw her look at me, concerned, the other day when I told the science teacher, Mrs Addams, that I didn't know the answer. And me, Freddie, not knowing an answer to a science question wasn't 'usual'.

But 'sadness' wasn't a term that was even close enough to how I feel. I remember, me and Sam always used to make fun of the people who says they're 'heartbroken', because if their 'heart was really broken', they'd be dead. But actually, I realize I knew how they felt. Sure, I wasn't physically dead. But I felt dead inside already. But I had to do it. Today. Now. Before I don't get the guts to do it.

I saw Blake and Sam talking during the break in fourth period, and just as I approached her, about to ask if I could talk to her, I heard something that made me hide behind the lockers, "Please!"

"No!" Sam protested, "I told you that if you pulled a stunt like this again that-"

"Linda's not real." Blake admitted. I was taken aback. Sure, I knew she wasn't real. But I never knew he'd actually say it to her out loud.

"What?"

"I made her up." he said.

"But...That doesn't make any sense, Freddie said-"

"I don't know how Freddie found a Linda Bloom. Maybe she's real, I don't know. All I know is that story? I made it up. I only said that so you'd forgive me." Blake told her. Next I heard a slap. I assumed it came from Sam.

"What the chizz? Then why did you-...Oh, jeez, Blake, please don't tell me you..." she didn't continue.

"Sam, I love you. I can't stand seeing you with Freddie, it's hard being friends with him and acting all nice with him..." Oh, please, buddy _I'm _the one being nice to you..."And it's hard seeing someone else with the girl I love."

"Girl you lo-? Okay, let's get something straight here: I know me and Freddie act like we hate each other, but you gotta face facts, boy, we're dating, I love him and we're engaged! I don't care if you love me how can you tell me something like this when you knew all of that!" Sam whispered, but seemed to whispered it loudly.

"Ever heard of 'puppy love'?" Blake replied, "So many girls thing they've found the guy of their dreams, drop out of high school and college, ends up with an unwanted child, living in a trailer park, and some even sell _themselves _just to make ends' meet. Who knows? That could be you and Freddie."

WHAT? First off, Sam's smart enough to not drop out. We both agreed we'd still go to college. And 'ending up with an unwanted child'? Sam may be a party person but she's not the kind of girl who'd actually do that kind of stuff, even with me, until we're married, and I'd be smart enough to use protection. And living in a trailer park? Come on...I won't even justify that. And even if we do get poor, I would never ask Sam do sell herself, I'd rather die than even think of asking her. And yet, here he was, just saying it as if it wasn't a big deal.

_'Oh, it's not a big deal..._' I thought bitterly, _'You're just breaking my heart by taking the girl I love, that's all.'_

"Listen to me, none of these will happen, even if it is 'puppy love' which I doubt...Freddie's crush on Carly was puppy love, not us, Freddie would never do anything like ruin my future. He's too nice of a guy to do anything like that. If any guy ever hurt me, it's you for kissing me by force. Even if we are just puppy love, I will never love _you._" Sam told him, emphesizing the 'you', trying to get it in his head.

But Blake was still stubborn about it.

"Sam, I know you love me, too. Look, let's just get away, okay? Away from Freddie and everyone else. We can run away, change her names...We can do anything, just please, leave Freddie..." he begged her.

What? How could he-?

I couldn't stand being in the dark. I didn't care what Sam was about to answer, I came out of my hiding place and showed myself. Sam turned her head in shock, "Freddie, I-" I didn't care what she had to say. It didn't matter.

It's just...It's just...

**_IT'S TOO MUCH!_**

It's bad enough I have to give her up now this dipthong is here, begging her to elope! How is any of this fair? I have to spend the rest of my life with a sociopath while a jerk ends up with Sam. I have to spend the rest of my life, knowing _Sam, _the one I swore the protect, the one I swore I'd always be there for her, the only one I'll ever love is in the arms of someone else this isn't fair, and I _am sick. Of. IT! _

I didn't care school was still in. I didn't listen to what Sam said. All I did was walk out of school, barely caring that my name echoed in the halls. I saw farmiliar faces pass by, wondering where the heck I was going. I didn't care.

Actually, I planned on getting home but as I turned back, I saw a flash of blonde hair pulverizing anyone in her way, running torwards me. I decided to hide in the closest restaurant. Ironically, I ended up at the Groovy Smoothie.

"Aw, man!" I whined, I wasn't supposed to end up here. Sam would find me. But before I could turn back, Sam was only a block away...All I did was grab the menu, sat on the couches and buried my face in the menu, hoping she wouldn't see me.

Not the best disguise, but...Seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Alright, Fredwitch, you really think a menu is gonna keep me from recognizing you?" Sam said. I groaned and put the menu down. I had to do it now...

It's funny, really, how you know you're gonna hurt someone, so you're blind to their flaws. All I saw was the way her gold hair seem to fall gracefully when she sat down, which, ironically, she sat down forcefully, I noticed the concern in her ocean blue eyes and the way she looked so sad she could probably cry herself, and I noticed the way she bit her lip, and I knew she was going to ask a question but she didn't know if she wanted to know the answer.

"Did you leave school because of Blake?" she asked me. I just nodded. "It doesn't matter what he says, it's still you, okay? Don't be an idiot, you know that's not gonna change."

Sam, why'd you have to be such a demon, yet at the same time, such an angel? I had to stop this. Now, no more hold-backs.

"Remember when you said you chose me over Blake? Did you really mean it? Or were you just doing it out of pity?" I asked. I decided to play the 'You're only dating me out of pity and I want out' card. It was the most believable in this situation.

"I meant it, and believe me, I would never date a guy out of pity. You know I would dump the guy if I didn't really like him." Sam said. She's right...But I had to act like I didn't even buy it.

"That's what every girl says...But just because you're dating someone out of pity, it doesn't mean that you don't care about them. You might love Blake, but I know you'd never want to break my feelings." she was about to say something, but I just kept going and going, "Let me finish. You'd never want to break my feelings, and I love you for that because losing you is probably the worst thing that can happen to me. And to be honest, I've been preparing for this moment for a long time now that...I think I got it."

I had to look like I didn't care. I had to look like I wasn't looking into her eyes and seeing the worry coming up...I had to pretend I'm not even bothered by the fact that I was giving up the best thing that's ever been mine.

"I want us to break up."

It felt silent after that. It was as if the whole Groovy Smoothie shut up just to listen to our conversation. Or maybe I was just imagining it. Sam looked into my eyes again, confused, she didn't know what to say.

"T-The truth is...The truth is that I don't think I love you. I just think it was puppy love." I closed my eyes, "Keep everything though. Keep everything I gave you...I just don't want any part of you at all." I hoped she realized when I told her to keep that gold, heart shaped locket and that ring...it meant I still loved her, even if I was giving her up.

"Freddie...Where's Missy?" Sam asked, her expression not changing.

"Missy's not involved." I lied, "Missy's dead. Blake's the one who made me realize that I never loved you...And you never loved me."

"W-What?" Sam snapped, "H-How can you stand there and tell me that I never loved you? You don't know my feelings for you, I did love you, you dork!"

"Maybe...But I don't feel the same." I told her. I tried my best to look like the typical bad boy who dates girls, make them believe they're loved, and dump them. Being Sam's boyfriend, I knew how to pretend. But I had to speed things up. "I've never loved you. Never, ever. I might have thought I was. But in reality...I-I..."

I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to say 'I hate you'...

"I know Missy's involved, F-Freddie..." she said weakly. When she looked at me...I couldn't stand keeping this up any longer. I felt my vision becoming blurry as tears fell from my eyes and I knew that I couldn't hide anything...

"THERE IS NO MISSY, SAM!" I yelled, "I DON'T LOVE YOU! I never did! So do yourself a favor and just elope with Matthews, okay? He's the kind of guys that love unlovable girls like you, anyway! Don't even think about trying to get into NYU with me, because if I find out you're there, I'll go to another school, I want to be as far away from you as POSSIBLE, Puckett! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

When I turned around to leave, I saw that Blake even came, holding my shoulders, "Freddie, I think you have to leave..."

"Shut up, you nub, you caused this! Let me make it plain and simple, I-I-" I closed my eyes for a second and thought of Missy...I thought of how I ruined my life because of her...I thought of how I'm practically forced to be with someone who's seperating me from someone I love...And I put all those feelings of anger and sadness into my voice, "I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" I told Sam.

"FREDDIE! Leave Sam alone!" Blake yelled at me.

"Hey, why don't YOU leave us alone?" I retorted back to him, Blake just shook his head and walked away, probably torwards Sam. All I thought in my head was...congratulations, Missy. You won. I'm miserable, she's miserable, you're happy...

But as I turned away to leave, I saw Sam and Blake's reflection on the glass door. Blake held Sam as she stood up, knees barely able to keep her up, then she said, in a tone of voice I knew all too well, "Freddie..."

I froze in fear. I turned around and looked at Sam...Everyone was suddenly surprised by my actions. I bended down to Sam's level, "You okay?" I asked her caringly, as if I didn't just told her 'I hate you' a moment ago.

"We're fine." Blake insisted. I frowned and pushed Blake's stomach and pushed him away from Sam, "Sam, Sam, Sam...Are you okay?"

Suddenly, I caught Blake's face, as worried as I was. He dialled '911' and I heard everyone panic. They all know Sam Puckett...And they all know her condition. Most importantly, I did. I searched her pockets, nothing, she didn't have her smelling salts with her. Sam then fainted in my arms, "S-Sam?...No, Sam, please wake up...Please?"

Sam tried her best to breathe, I was so scared of how light she was, "The ambulance is on their way..." I told her, "They'll be here..."

"Freddie...I know...something's...up..." she coughed up, her eyes still closed. I know you do, Sam...It's just that if you knew just what was up, it might kill you.

In all honesty, I wanted to keep her there, just laying in my arms. At least I was with her...At least I knew where she was, and at least I knew she was still mine. When the ambulance came, Sam was taken from my arms and put on the gurney and into the van. As I followed her, Blake begged to go in with her. But as if I was going to let that happen.

"But, I'm her boyfriend!" Blake insisted. I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to hit him, but as I saw him try and climb the van, I grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him back, "Yeah, right, you wish..." I muttered as I sat beside Sam, holding her hand. They had already put the mask around her face, and a heart monitor, which, from experience, I knew wasn't as strong as it was supposed to be.

"Boyfriend?" the doctor asked, I saw her nametag written 'Dr Parsons'. I looked behind as I saw the doors closing and Blake's worried face behind...He was so caring it made me sick.

"Sorta..." I replied...I don't think I am anymore.

"Alright, well, it looks like things aren't that bad yet..." she assured me and then she grabbed some smelling salts and held them underneath her nose. I spent the whole ride just staring at Sam. I knew she was going to make it okay. She had to...She promised...

Just before we went to the hospital, Dr Parsons turned around. She turned her chair around to grab something from the many medicines there were in a built-in cupboard. As she did, I figured this was an oppertunity. I put my face closer to Sam's.

She might be unconcious and she might never hear what I was about to say, but just knowing that I could say it made me feel a bit better. "Sam...I know you can't hear me..." I whispered, "But...I just need to tell you...I could never unlove you...I still love you, and always will...But I have to do this for you. I'm sorry, I know I promised you so much but...I guess I won't always be there for you."

And then, all of a sudden...just as we were in front of the hospital, the heart monitor started beeping...

I stop breathing for a moment, I saw Dr Parsons turn around with wide eyes, "W-What happened? She was fine a moment ago!" she said. Suddenly, replacing the calm, sweet moment me and Sam had, about 5 other doctors came in and rolled Sam out. I gasped and ran out after her. To my surprise, I saw Blake (in his fancy, new car...Show-off) not even bothering to park, ran out along with me. I didn't even bother thinking of the competition.

I heard the doctors shouting and the heart monitor bleeping. Blake and I were sitting in chairs outside Sam's room as the doctors and other medical help were gathering into the room. Sam was starting to wheeze like I never heard before and my dad shouted for help. That's when we had to leave the room. My heads in my arms and I've got this odd feeling that... maybe... Blake's enjoying this moment? Ha! Thats impossible, he's in love with Sam! But.. maybe...

I couldn't take it. So what I did was walk out of the waiting room and look around, for anyone, anything, making sure that Sam will be okay. But I did see Dr Parsons. Unfortunately, so did Blake. He followed me and I stopped Dr Parsons in her tracks.

"What's going to happen to Sam?" I asked.

"...You're Westley Benson's son, aren't you? And that girl...You saved her through her most difficult time, when she first had the cancer..." Dr Parsons noted, with a hint of sadness and pity in her voice. "Listen, boys, I know you two care about your friend-"

"She's not my friend, I love her!" Blake said hopelessly. I opened my mouth in shock, as if to say 'Really? Now?'.

"Shut up, you idiot!" I told him, "Why can't I see her?"

"It's not usual for someone to lose heartbeat when she's got smelling salts under her nose." Dr Parsons said, "It's highly unusual and we don't know how it happened...Either way, it's still serious and you boys should stay out of it."

"I am not staying out of it!" I yelled. I was so tired of being told what to do! I pushed Dr Parsons aside, not caring if Blake was following or not, I ran as fast as I could and in the room where I saw Sam. I saw my Dad, with a look I've never seen before...

My dad...Everyone knew no one ever died on his table. He was practically the best doctor in all of Seattle, it was impossible for him to be worried about anything, because he always got the job done...So why did I see him with a look I've never seen before? It was a look of worry..No, no, he can't be worried! Being worried means not being sure if you can save the girl or not...Being worried means there's a chance she won't make it...

"Dad, can you save her?" I said, like a little child...With so much innocence in my voice, I had hoped my dad would tell me everything was going to be alright.

"FREDDIE GET OUT!" he yelled, then he turned around grabbing a bunch of things I didn't know the names to...They looked so complicated, meaning this was serious chizz.

But one of the nurses came in and pushed me away, "Young man, it's time to go..."

"NO! SAM!" I screamed as the nurse took me away. "You have to go to the waiting room sir, we'll take care of her...," she said but I heard her mutter something under her breath, I caught hope in what she said. Does that mean...? No. It can't be true. But the thing that scared me most, probably the worst thing that scared me the most in my whole life after when I thought Lewbert would become my dad... was when I heard my dad whisper, "We've got no pulse... she's dead...".


	15. iGot Nothing On Blake

_**iHope You're Still There For Me**_

OK, YES I HAVE UPDATED! And would press the random dancing button if I could. Anyways, there WAS a Review of the Chapter for this, but I decided to start it off with a little AN for why I haven't updated lately.  
Two of my reviewers have complained about me not updating and accused me of abandoning the story, which I'm sure most of you are, too, but won't admit because you guys probably have too much class to do so. I haven't abandonned ANYTHING unless I full out say so. And Fanfiction is not my entire life, contrary to popular belief. And I will NEVER abandon this story. You should know for every story I have, I have it planned from beginning to end. But sometimes, in times when I should be writing, time and life comes and gives you a big, fat, slap in the face, and you HAVE to stop to fix things, to rest and all. I understand some of you are going to be annoyed, yes, but you have to understand FF writers have lives. And I don't think I'll ever give up FF, considering I've been hooked on it since I was 7 (yep, seven...) and wrote my first fic at 10. Now, I'm 14 and not planning to quit anytime soon. So it's fine if you love a fic so much you get upset when it doesn't get updated, but don't blame the authors. So ORIGINALLY this chapter was SUPPOSED TO BE LONGER, but since some of you are so freaking impatient, here's the next chapter.  
Now, take a break from my rambling and ONTO THE LONG-AWAITED CHAPTER!

_**Freddie's POV**_

I thought today would be the worst day of my life when I heard those words...and it was. It really was.

I let myself lean aganst the wall, and falling down, sitting on the floor, when just a few feet away, there were perfectly good seats in the waiting room. I heard the screams of panic, and my whole world coming down. Even when I tried to save her...I couldn't.

Suddenly, as if I became deaf, I heard nothing. I felt like I was leading myself to nowhere, walking and not even realizing where I was going. I ignored the screams, the cries, the people...I ignored the tears in my eyes... There was only one thing in my mind. Even if Sam was truly alive, would it have been the same? She'd still be dead, well, like she was. She would still be with Blake, and I would still be with someone I hated. But now...now she's dead.

And I wasn't prepared. It was selfish of me to ask her to hold on for so long, but I just wasn't prepared for her to leave so soon. I thought we'd have enough time to at least announce the engagement. I guess ever since I proposed, I never thought about it much.

And as I stopped walking, I suddenly realized I led myself to an empty surgery room just down the hall from the room where Sam was. The hypnotizing walk seemed longer in my mind. I noticed in that little plate of tools, a knife was amongst them.

I clutched the handle slowly, then felt its cold blade. Knives used to scare me, but now they just seemed like a gateway to freedom. I'd be dead, away from the pain. Heaven didn't seem real to me at this point. If heaven was real, then God must be real, then Sam would have been alive, right? But she wasn't...If I was dead, I'm just...dead. Nothing. Just a corpse rotting in the ground. No more feelings, no more guilt. It seemed like freedom.

And then I held the knife close to my heart, whispering my last goodbyes and apologies.

To my mother and father, I'm sorry for leaving you. To my old friends, I'm sorry for being so selfish and doing this just make myself feel better. To Carly, I'm sorry I didn't believe in you. To Melanie, I'm sorry I couldn't save her. And to Sam...I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to handle life without you.

I heard the blade cut my shirt, and cringed as it started a small scar on my chest. But that's exactly when I heard...

"Wait...W-We got a pulse!"

I dropped the blade without hesitation and ran towards the operation room, and for a second, I saw a tiny ray of hope. Unfortunately, Blake was just as hopeful as I was. He pushed me a bit as he ran to the window. I tried resisting the urge to punch him...

It went so fast. I saw smiles, excitement and...and a pulse.

"She's alive!" my dad announced. And I smiled, repeating what he just said to Carly, Gibby, Jonah and Valerie, who came a few seconds ago.

"She's alive!" I said. Jonah and Gibby yelled and high-fived and Carly and Valerie hugged each other, wiping tears off their eyes. I was smiling, too. But I couldn't take my eyes off Sam.

"Dr Benson, I think you just made a medical breakthrough here." one of the nurses smiled.

"Not completely." my dad said, with a half-smile. She was still fine, but not for long, I knew it...

"We still need a lung transplant...Sam's been living off one lung for a while now, and that should have been enough for her whole life...But now her one lung's still filled with cancer, and it spread too fast, so it's too late." I heard him say...

I didn't even think twice. I stepped in the room, looking at my dad with no regret, "I'll do it." I said.

"No, I will." Blake said behind me.

"Oh, shut up!" I cried to Blake, who ignored me completely.

But my dad gave another sad smile, "Sorry, boys...but your blood types are A and B positive...Sam's blood type is O negative. It's not easy to find those..."

"I thought O was the most common one?" I asked.

"O positive is the most common one. O negative is the second rarest. And just remember, Freddie...you're asking people to give up a lung, and that's not an easy thing to do." he reminded me. I bit my lip. I willingly gave up my lung without blinking but never thought about blood types or anything...

And donor lists take forever. Sam might not stand a chance after all.

"I'll do it." another voice filled the room...I turned around, and Melanie was there. I widened my eyes...

"I came here just in time and heard it all. I have the same blood type as Sam's." Melanie said immediatly.

"Melanie, are you sure? Life with one lung isn't easy. The capacities you used to have might be limited and-" before my dad could go off to a speech, Melanie shook her hand at him, knowing fully well of the consequences.

"I know what might happen...I don't care. It's not like I planned on becoming an athlete." Melanie added with a smile.

"...You'll have to go to operation immediatly." he said. Melanie shrugged and took her jacket off and put her purse down, "I'm ready."

I smiled at Melanie, gave me a smile back. My dad, still hesitant, sighed and ordered me and Blake to leave.

I kept the smile in my face. Sam was going to be okay! But then I saw Blake, who was smiling just as much. Then I remembered...The first thing I'll do after Sam wakes up...I won't even be there...I have to leave her.

This was the plan all along. For her to hate me. For Blake to love her and protect her. For me to be out of the picture.

When I realized it, I ran far from Blake, and returned to the room I was in before. I wasn't going to kill myself. But God knows I'm depressed enough to do it. I just planned on sitting here...for a very long time...Maybe remember a time when things weren't so complicated...

**_Carly's POV_**

I was so relieved after I heard Sam survived. And now, Melanie's under operation, which means in a couple of hours, this whole cancer nightmare will be over. To celebrate, me, Valerie, Jonah, Gibby and even Blake went down to the cafeteria and ordered some pizza, which will be coming later on. But weirdly enough, Freddie's not here. I called him, and texted him. He said something about getting some sleep. Understandable. I can't imagine what it's like...to worry about the person you love.

Speaking of love, I probably should tell Sam what happened when Gibby called. Long story short, he dumped Wendy for what she did and brought me another cupcake, one he stole back from Wendy. I thought that was really sweet, but realizing I didn't have much of an appetite, I asked Gibby to split it. He was more than happy to. But then...I don't know how it happened.

But I suddenly got frosting on my nose, and I didn't notice the whole time, so Gibby wiped it off. Of course, he had to be super close to wipe it off. Really close...I think that, if the bell didn't ring, he probably would have kissed me...

But it was a long shot. I can't say I minded though, and I feel awful for not minding. This was GIBBY...he JUST broke up with Wendy. Anyway, it was something I needed to discuss with Sam.

Meanwhile, Valerie asked a question that I have been wondering about for a while...

"So, Blake, how'd Sam get the attack?"

We all turned our heads to him. We all knew he was with her. "Oh...She and Freddie had a fight...I came to stop it." he answered.

Then Gibby was confused, "A Seddie fight or a fight-fight?"

"What's a Seddie fight?" Blake asked cluelessly.

"Oh, well, see, Sam and Freddie used to be best frenemies. They had a thing for arguing, even after they went out. We call those Seddie fights." I explained.

"Well, no, it wasn't one of those fights. It was a couples' fight. I think they were breaking up." he stated.

Then all of us stared at him in shock.

"Freddie break up with Sam! Not a chance! He loves her! She loves him! Just a week ago, I came to Freddie for relationship advice, they've been together for more than two years, they can't break up!" Jonah exclaimed.

"Well, they did." Blake told Jonah, then gave him a 'get used to it' face.

I raised my eyebrow, and Valerie saw me and nodded, agreeing with me. Discretely, I took my phone out from under the table and texted Nevel. A few days ago, she asked Nevel to get dirt from Blake, knowing it would take a while, but this was an emergency.

**From: Carly Shay**  
**To: Nevel Papperman**  
**Change of plans...get every dirt on Blake you can right now and meet us at Sam's hospital. Hurry!**

"Well, what did they fight about?" Valerie asked. I think she was testing him, if he was making it all up, he'd have to think of a good reason.

"I'm not sure, I didn't arrive there in time. I only came to see Freddie yelling at Sam, that's when she fainted." he said. And I honestly couldn't tell whether or not he was lying or not.

"Isn't that ironic?" Jonah said, "Blake the freakin' hero comes in to save the day. Why is it that before you came, Sam and Freddie never fought before, huh?" He said all that while starting to stand up. Sam and Jonah were pretty alike, so I knew when a fight was starting when I see one.

"Look, I didn't do anything to cause any drama between Sam and Freddie, and if you asked me, this has been going on for a long time." Blake said, and he started to stand up, too.

"Yeah? Well, we both know that you have a huge crush on Sam. And now they're breaking up? How conveniant!" Gibby stepped in, too.

"I didn't-" Blake started but Jonah interrupted him. "Listen, Matthews, if I find out you tried to break up my boy's relationship with the one girl he's ever really loved, I swear, I will break you-"

"Okay!" Valerie said, and she and me simultaneously stood up and between Jonah and Gibby and Blake, "The last thing we want is a fight."

"Nah, that's the first thing I want!" Jonah yelled, just as he raised his fist. By this time, everybody in th cafeteria was looking at us. But then Freddie came in the cafeteria, ran towards us, and pushed Jonah and Gibby away from Blake.

"Guys, guys! What's going on?" Freddie said.

"Why don't you ask the hero here!" Gibby said, pointing to Blake.

"Guys, just leave him alone, alright?" he said, but it didn't look like he was actually defending him. He didn't want to, but he needed to. Something weird was going on.

"Why are you defending him! He's lying to us and saying that you broke up with Sam!" Jonah yelled.

Then Freddie was silent for a second. He was actually staring at the ground. He took a deep breath and looked at us, "Whatever you heard from Blake, it's true."

"...What?" all of us said, except for Blake.

"You, get out of here." Jonah told Blake.

"I'm not moving!" Blake protested.

"Look, I'm this close to bruising your face so if in 3 seconds, you're not out of here, I swear that nothing will stop me from killing you." he threatened. Blake glare at him for a sec, then walked away.

"OK, is Blake secretly one of the Illuminati and poisoning you with mind control? Why'd you break up with her?" Jonah asked.

"I just...I didn't feel like I still loved her, that's all." he said plainly.

"That's bullchiz and you know it!" I told him, and since I was saying a not-so-ladylike word, you can tell I was mad, "48 hours ago, the way you looked was like a fairytale. Now you're saying you don't love her? The last time you broke up with her was..." then I stopped.

The last time he broke up with her, HE didn't technically break up with her, Missy forced him to...

"Look, the point is, it's over, I know it's weird, but I broke up with her because obviously, Blake's better for her." he said sadly.

...Was Blake part of this?

I didn't listen. As they just kept on talking, my phone buzzed. I walked away, no one noticed, at least, I hope they didn't, and answered. It was from Nevel.

**From: Nevel Papperman**  
**To: Carly Shay**  
**I looked everything up about Blake Matthews. Good grades, kind of a bad boy, went to Seattle School of Performing Arts, lead singer in a band. No dirt whatsoever. I'm sorry, Carly, but I suspect Blake is nothing short of a Justin Bieber clone. How disgusting, but I don't think he has anything to do with Missy.**


	16. iWill Never Love Someone Like You

**DAYUUUM! I FINALLY UPDATED! Okay, honestly, most of my stories were on hiatus but I'm back track baby! The reason I haven't updated so much is because I believe in one thing when it comes to writing: write when you feel the most inspired. And considering this is what I would like to call a LAC (Long Ass Chapter) I had to edit and redo stuff a LOT OF STUFF. So yeah, you get my point. But the good news is the LAC makes up for the long time you waited for it!**

**_iHope You're Still There For Me_**

**Review of the Chapter**  
**by randomness 101-Seddie Fan**

...-...It... I don't know what to say! It's just... WOW! Completely speechless. All I can say is Freddie probably feels like an ass now. I would. That was just... epic. You never dissapoint, do you? MISSY NEEDS TO DIE! Sam doesn't deserve to die (but she can't be dead, right?) But if Sam actually dies Missy needs to also. Missy needs to die anyway. ARG! lol like a pirate XD BACK ON SUBJECT! You're just... amazing. This is just perfect. If Sam does die (I hope she doesn't but still) she died with Freddie knowing that she wouldn't give up on him, even if he gve up on her, for her own good. And that's the best feeling ever. If your spouse, mate, partner, whatever feels that way about you it's truely priceless.

thanks for writing this. no matter what the ending. :)

**Reply**

LOL I love little reviews like this :) Well, not little, HUGE reviews! It's better than the average 'great chapter update soon' (though I'm a hypocrite because I do that sometimes too xD) and I love reading it! Thanks for the reviews, guys, I just LOVE your reactions! But I liked this one a little more. It's not everyday someone calls a chapter epic :D

And a little FAQ, if you DO get lung surgery, you can't really recover as ast as Sam did. But...since this is FF, anything can happen!...sort of. But time-wise, everything's messed up probably. But let's try not to get into it, shall we?

PS...I know this is some useless fun facts, but I had a hard time writing this considering I'm writing 10 other stories and 8 other unpublished stories. And considering I keep skipping one from another, I found it HIGHLARIOUS how emo I'm writing Freddie.

This is NOT chapter 16, but Chapter 15 Part 2

* * *

**_Freddie's POV_**

I was in school, and everything was bright. As in, it was a sunny day and everyone was smiling. Must have been Friday or something. I had a smile on my face as people I recognized Sam behind her back as she was getting something out of her locker.

I ran up to her and tapped her shoulder, "Hey, Sam." I smiled to her. it when she turned around, she wasn't as happy as everyone in the halls were. She looked like she's been crying for days...

"You lied to me." Sam whispered.

I was so confused. I stared at her, her eyes were looking at the ground, her hair seemed messy and her cheeks were puffy red. "W-What?"

"You lied to me!" Sam yelled this time, "You lied, you lied, you lied! You knew I don't trust people easily, so when I trusted you I thought it was the best descision of my life but now...I-I can't believe you'd do this to me."

"What? What did I do? Sam, tell me what I did wrong!" I begged her. At this point, I think my eyes were tearing up. She was hurt, by me, and I didn't understand what I did wrong.

"You said you'd be the best boyfriend ever..." I heard someone say in a monetone voice. I turned around, and suddenly, the happy, sunshine-y students seemed to look at me with a blank stare. Like robots programmed to say things without emotion, they were all at their lockers, which were all ligned up together, boys on one side, girls on other. All of their hands were on their open locker doors. The voice came from Valerie.

"You said you'd protect her no matter what." Jonah said this time. I noticed despite the fact that they were monetone, they all had the same look in their eyes I can't even figure out which emotion they were: sadness betrayl, hate...maybe even a mix of all the most horrible emotions known to man.

"You said you were her best friend." Gibby added. I didn't know Gibby could look so scary.

"You said she'll never know how much she means to you..." Carly spat.

"You said you cared for her." Shannon reminded me.

"You said you'd rather die than to see her get hurt." Nevel said.

"You said you needed her." Rodney retorted.

"You said you loved her." Shelby said finally.

"You said I wasn't your second choice...No, you promised me" Sam cried, now she officially had tears down her cheek.

"You-You're not!" I assured her, putting my hand on her cheek, "Carly means nothing to me anymore, she never did, and I will never feel anything more for her than friendship."

Sam was not convinced, she took my hand away from her face, and looked at me in anger.

"Maybe not Carly." a different voice said. I turned around to find Blake, with his arms crossed on his chest. "But Missy..."

"What are you talking about? I would never-" I said, but Blake interrupted me.

"Oh, wake up, she knows about you and Missy!" Blake yelled to my face. I would have punched him, but I was more concerned for Sam that I ignored him.

"I-I didn't want to, she set me up! It was all to protect yo-" but once again, I was interrupted.

"Whatever it is, you should have told me. It's too late. I'm hurt, Freddie...badly, and it's all your fault." Sam accused me, "I hate you. And this time, I mean it."

Then I tried to explain again, but suddenly, I couldn't speak. I had no voice. I felt as if my lips were shut. I felt the blocked air in my lips trying to escape, to form words, but I couldn't. I felt powerless. Sam gave me one last look, and she walked away from me.

She slid her hand in Blake's, and walked away. I heard the sound of lockers slamming shut in unison, and noticed everyone in the halls had closed their lockers and began to walk away, their eyes full of emptyness not leaving me.

But my eyes never left Sam. As soon as I realized they were together, I tried to follow them, tried calling after them, but I still couldn't talk, and what's more is I couldn't walk. I moved my feet, but it was like they were stuck. When I finally moved, I ran torwards Sam and Blake, remembering where they went. Into an empty classroom. I opened it, and saw Sam and Blake..

Sam was pushed against the wall, her lips on Blake's. His hands were on her waist, then he started kissing her neck. I tried to stop them, but I couldn't talk and I couldn't touch them. It was like some kind of protective bubble around them.

Then Sam's eyes, which were closed, now opened, staring directly at me, and whispered "All your fault..."

In attempt to respond, to break this seal that kept my mouth shut literally, I screamed, and screamed, hoping someone, anyone could hear me.

But no one did...

* * *

"Freddie, wake up!" I heard my parents say, shaking me. I opened my eyes, realizing it was all a dream.

I sat up straight, in sweat, panting heavily. The dream seemed so real...but then again, it was pretty unrealistic my lips couldn't open or my feet couldn't move, or that everyone would be staring at me in a robot-way, or that Shelby would even have a locker in Ridgeway. But no matter how unrealistic the dream, it still scares you. Scares you too much that you barely think about how unrealistic it is.

"Oh, my God..." I muttered. My dad was still holding my arms from shaking me awake, "It-It was a nightmare?"

"Yes, sweetie...nothing more." my mom assured me, "It's gonna be just-OH MY GOODNESS, YOU'RE SWEATING! I need to get you water."

"So, I've never heard you scream during a nightmare like that...What happened?" Dad asked. I know I should pour my heart out to him, tell him every single thing that happened before I go nuts.

But..."Nothing, just the typical ghost nightmare." I lied. Dad nodded, "Well, you know, this isn't the first time you have nightmares like this."

"I know..." I said, hanging my head. It wasn't the first time. I've had this nightmare for a while now. And you'd think that every night I'd remember it, and grow tired of that dream. But with everytime I get that dream, it's like a whole new experience all over, and not in a good way.

My dad knew something else was up. He also knew it was better not to dwell much on it. Father's instinct, or something. They know when to push it and when to just shut up.

Unfortunately, I can't say the same for moms sometimes...My mom just showed up with a water dispenser that will now always be kept in my room.

* * *

It's been days, and word is Sam's almost fully recovered from her surgery. But I wasn't there to see her. Out of everyone that's visited her for the past couple of days, I, Freddie Benson, who once said that I loved Sam, that I'd always be there for her no matter what, still haven't seen her yet. That's how much of a coward I am...

If I couldn't see Sam with me, then I tried not to see her at all. It hurt to much to think of what I gave up. God knows what'll happen in 5 years. In 5 years, Missy will probably find a way to force me into marrying her, and I'll probably spend the rest of my life wishing things could have been different, wishing for one last night out with Sam, willing to walk a thousand miles just to see her, even if it was for five minutes.

In short, my future will probably torture. Something I had to get into my mind that I had to get used to.

But I did want to have one last talk with Sam. Alone.

Tonight's prom night so I'm assuming no one will be there with her. And well, hoping Blake won't be there. So I could take that time to talk to her.

I was on my way to the hospital, remembering that tonight's prom was the very last one I'd ever have. And I'd have to spend it miserable, about to have one last talk with the girl I gave up to protect her.

It's not surprising that for the past few days, I've been avoiding my friends. I knew they'd ask me about Sam and why I broke up with her but did I have an answer that was plausible?

School suddenly seemed like a chore for me. I skipped every AV club meeting I had and went straight home, went to my bed in hopes to fall asleep. I almost imagined Sam seeing me the way I am, screaming 'Get up, Fredestein!' and it only hurt me more.

But I should have known sleeping was any better. Sleeping made those nightmares come. I was trapped.

I ended up in front of the hospital. I chose to park the furthest from the hospital, I chose to walk slowly and most importantly, once I did get right to the hospital door, I chose to stand there for a few minutes, blinking at the possibilities.

This was my last time with her. What should I say?

I can't say I love you. I can't say anything that'll hurt her more. Or that'll hurt ME more. Someone tapped my shoulder and snapped me out of my little dream.

"Hello, Freddie." Principal Franklin greeted, then looked at the hospital sign, "Are you here to visit Sam or are you just going to stare at the hospital?"

"N-No, I was just...thinking." I answered. I wasn't completely out of my day dream yet. I was still staring at the hospital for an odd reason. I think I was afraid of the hospital. That's stupid. How can I be afraid of a hospital?

Or maybe I was afraid of who was in the hospital. Afraid of facing her.

"I can see that," he nodded, "I recently visited Sam and she seems...shattered."

I immediatly whipped my head to Principal Franklin, who now had my full attention, "What do you mean 'shattered'?"

"Well, the opperation was a success. But Samantha seemed tired, emotionally, anyway. Physically, she looked okay. But I think something's eating her up inside. According to the doctors, they say she's been this way for a while. Between you and me, I think I saw her cheeks all puffy. Maybe she cried. Do you have any idea why Sam would cry?" he asked.

"Yeah...me." I wanted to say, but I didn't. The words stayed in my mouth. I wanted to nod, but I only shrugged.

"Whatever it was, it must have been something big. For all the years I've known Sam, I know that it takes a lot to make her cry." he started. I knew where this was leading. To a speech about Sam. Please anything but that...

"When I heard that you two were dating, I admit, I was a little bit skeptic. I saw you as a couple who would last only a couple of weeks, like so many teenage love nowadays. But then I observed you...How you seemed to tame Sam in a way no one ever has. How you began to do things you've never done before, all to help her. How whenever you'd rarely get detention, Sam would 'mysteriously' be sent to detention two minutes later. How you two were together was completely mind-boggling. And how long you stayed with her too." he said.

I know what he was talking about. I was Freddie Benson and she was Sam Puckett. And I can honestly say I can't live with or without her.

"What I'm trying to say, Freddie, is that I think you and Sam are the couple who, at the 10 year reunion, will still be together, still as in love as much as the time they shared their first kiss. I wish you two the best." he smiled and patted my shoulder. I smiled, but not looking at him in the eye. As he left, I knew there couldn't be any distractions anymore. I had to do it.

I walked slowly. I'm too much of a coward to actually go any faster. Go figure.

I could have just walked away forever, never seeing her again...but I needed to see her one last time. Asleep or not, there were things that needed to be said, and just knowing I said them at least once would be enough.

I hesitated as I pressed the button on the elevator.

I shivered when I got out and faced room 239.

And I prepared for the heartache as I turned the knob.

To my suprise, Sam finally looked healthy. Normal, even. She was sleeping, as her PearPod was playing. I briefly saw the screen written '25 Most Played'. And another familiar song played.

'Cause if you jump  
I will jump too  
We will fall together'

The acoustic version of Skyway Avenue by We The Kings. That was the song that I played during our first anniversary. Several familiar songs played, all songs that played at important part in our relationship. And they were all probably songs I can never listen to the same again.

I walked in the room, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, I froze. What could I say? Before I knew it, an unfamiliar song came. Unfortunately, it was louder than the others, then Sam began to open her eyes. The more she did, the more I felt my heart drop. It would have been better if Miles didn't bark at the sight of me. This would have been easier to say if she was asleep.

But she was awake anyway. She squinted as she saw me, "Freddie?" she asked.

"Yeah..." don't get me wrong, I was relieved, no, happy, she was concious and I could see her. But still...her face doesn't change expressions, as if she knows something bad's about to happen.

"What...are you doing here?" she asked, a bit coldly and a bit sadly. Hard to tell which one hurts the most.

"I needed to say some things to you." I said simply. Simply enough because it was the truth. I was giving up my mental health for one last talk.

"And I know what they are." Sam stopped me. I raised my eyebrow, in suspicion, and felt my chest feeling heavier as I realized she might know exactly what I was gonna say, "Really?"

"Yes...and I don't want to hear them." she told me. Again, I was about to protest but she interrupted me, "I can't hear them...I look healthy but my mental health isn't exactly strong at the moment. If you say something right now, you might as well kill me. So let me do the talking."

"I can't, Sam, I just can-"

"Well, you have to." she said mercilessly, giving me a cold stare.

I was getting frustrated. I knew it might hurt her a lot what I'm about to say, but I had to say it. I felt selfish since I will be the one guilty if I didn't, not her, and I was saying this for my own good.

"Listen, Sa-"

"No, Benson, you listen." she said dangerously. I looked at my shoes, afraid of what was coming next. She must be dead serious. "You, of all people, know I don't trust easily. You should know, it took me years to trust you. I hate trusting people because they always disappoint me ithe end..."

"They don't always have to-"

"Shut up! They do! Look at my life. Everybody's disappointed me one time or another. Carly, mom, Jonah...and I knew even if I trust them now, they will disappoint me in some way. But I've gotten used to that. I'm okay with disappointment. But you know what? The last time I was in this room you made me believe you'd never disappoint me. Funny how beliefs work, huh?" Sam finished, and I sensed melancholy in her voice.

"It's not that simple." I told her, "I never wanted to-"

"Well, you did." Sam said, as if she knew what I was going to say. I stared in front of her, in shock. I froze. I could barley breathe. This is not how I wanted this to happen at all. I didn't think this through. I didn't have a Plan B and I was hoping Sam would be on medication, and might make this a little easier.

I should've prepared myself for that. I should have known that for all the years I've known her, Sam Puckett never makes things easy.

Because I don't think I'll ever forget what she did next. Before I could say anything, she leaned over to a drawer, and opened it, taking the ring I gave her. The ring I worked so hard to make it perfect.

I worked hard for everything to be perfect. In fact, I didn't want to propose to her the way I did, out on the streets like that. I planned this whole romantic, yet unique engagement plan. Of course, common sense knocked me and made me realize I didn't have enough time. Should have realized I had no time.

She took it out and threw the box at me. Oddly enough, she didn't throw it like she was angry. She threw it as if she was saying 'Catch it'. I caught it in my hands, and it snapped me out of my frozen status. I looked up to her, not believing what I was seeing. Her face was totally blank. No emotions could be read. Even her eyes were too far for me to see her true colors.

"Sam...I-"

"Just leave." she said, not looking at me. And once I came torwards her, she yelled, "LEAVE!"

"No! I can't!" I yelled back.

"Why not? You did it so easily after all these years of being together than leaving me in one day!" she barked at me.

"You don't understand, Sam...you don't-YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" I said fraustratedly.

"Because I'm just Dumb Puckett, is that it?" she said.

"No! Not like that, but, it's just, I mean, I don't..." I stammered, I couldn't find the words to day. Then she stopped looking at me and lied back down to her bed, staring at the opposite side, "Just do what I say and leave, Freddie..."

I sighed. This was getting me nowhere. And the more time I spent here, the more it was gonna hurt leaving her. I had to leave now. I backed away, but my eyes never left her. And even though I thought she was sleeping already...that I thought I could make this a bit easier, she had to talk again.

"Just go, Freddie...it's bad enough knowing that for the rest of my life I'll never love someone like you."

And that did it for me. I opened the door and slammed it shut. Then I ran to the nearest room available and locked it shut. Nobody wants to admit they cried. Even if they cry for the simplest things. A scraped knee, a bad grade...But do they really know how much it hurts to lose someone you love so much? It's worst for me...Sometime in life, I might cross Sam one day and remember what I feel, and it'll still hurt. Knowing that when she laughs or when she's happy or smiling, I'm not the one making her. When she's crying or upset or sad I can't be there to help her. Everyday I'll find little things that remind me of her and everyday's going to be torture.

In one way, I can think of it as a happy situation. She's safer without me. She doesn't have some sociopath following her threatening to kill her. And look, so far she's had nothing but luck. She's cured of cancer. I knew she could do it. If anyone can beat cancer, it's Sam Puckett. But I feel selfish, because while she's happy, I'm miserable.

I'll always have the memories. It's too bad, because that's really was tortures people when they say goodbye. They remember the good times they had and realize they can never take it back. I was alone in a dark room, my shirt was wet with my tears. I can picture Sam telling me to 'man up' right now.

I bit my lip. It was pure torture. I let myself drop to the floor and leaned my head on the wall, letting myself drift to sleep. At least in my dreams, anything can happen there.

In my dreams, Sam Puckett wasn't so filled with actual hate for me that she gave me back the engagement ring I gave her.

* * *

In a few hours, I woke up, out of my dreams and back into reality. I won't say what happened in my dreams. Because, like I said, memories are what really tortures people. At least I didn't have the robotic-school nightmare again. I yawned, and looked out to see what exactly had woken me up. I opened the door to see a bunch of nurses running around in terror, and a couple of police running around.

I walked out in confusion, then in horror when I saw every policemen was heading towards Sam's room. I paced as I tried to make it into her room, but my dad stopped me, "You don't want to go in there..."

"W-Why not? Is Sam okay?" I asked, my worry was so obvious. My dad shook his head, "We don't know..."

I turned around and paced back and forth, my hands in my hair. I wanted to tear myself apart! I've done everything Missy told me to and she swore she'd leave Sam alone! Why couldn't she just leave her? Why, why? Is it not enough she's blackmailing me into leaving her? She's the reason Sam's never going to have a normal life, she's the reason we can't be together she's the reason Sam's had to spend countless nights calling me at 3 AM because she couldn't sleep! What more damage could she do?

Suddenly I felt my fists clenching, I felt strong, like you always do when you're angry, my eyes were focused on what was in front of me. Just a simple white gurney. A bed with wheels. Why was it making me so angry just by looking at it? I didn't stand around asking it. Instead, I took my anger out on the gurney by kicking it repeatedly. I know it wasn't going to bring Sam back, but I felt a little better at least. And I could use 'a little better'. I was about to break it, until I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"What the chiz do you want?" I snapped.

"Look, I know you're angry..." Blake started. _How? _How could he be so calm about this?

Him being calm and nice only pushed my fury, and I took his shoulders and pushed him against the wall with all my strength, which must have been a lot since it made a huge _thud _when I pushed him, "You have _no _idea how I feel, so don't even pretend like you do! Why're you even talking to me now, huh? Gonna go and find Sam? Gonna be the hero in this story? Then are you gonna brag that you won?"

"Freddie, calm down!" Blake pleaded. His voice was so needy it only made me wanna punch him more, "Please, for Sam!" he said, his eyes as worried as me. I released my grip on him, but roughly enough to make it clear I still hated him.

"I-I think Missy took Sam..." he stuttered, then he took out a note and gave it to me. Hesitantly, I snatched it from his hands and read it out loud.

_**'If you wanna see Sam alive, go to the old Robinson house. And if you're getting sick of this kidnap thing, don't worry. It'll be the last...'**_

* * *

__**AN: WOO-FREAKING-WEE! NOW THAT my friends IS WHAT I CALL A 'LAC' (see up for definition of LAC). At least 4,630 words here. **

**SO OKAY who saw iOMG? Come on, we ALL freaked out...YOU know it, I know it, THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS IT (they seriously do considering iOMG AND iCarly was a trending topic on Twitter) THE KISS WAS EPIC!**

**People think that it meant something more Carly was there to see it. Like she was jealous. Oh, please, WHO EXACTLY interrupted the very first Creddie scene (iSpeed Date Dance)? And did ANYONE interrupt the VERY FIRST SEDDIE KISS? I think not! Honestly, I don't think she was jealous. I think she was shocked. I mean, imagine your best friend falls in love, but with someone she CLAIMS to hate? I'd be shocked too. AND...**

**Come on, let's look at Sam's face at the end of iSpeed Date and Carly's at the end of iOMG...I think it's pretty clear which one was sad or shocked. So come on, tell me, what do YOU THINK?**

**WAS CARLY SHOCKED OR JEALOUS?**

**DID FREDDIE LIKE IT OR NOT?**

**IS SPENCER EVER GONNA FORGIVE CARLY AND GIBBY AFTER MAKING HIM LISTEN TO RADIO DINGO!**

**YOU BE THE JUDGES ON NEXT WEEK'S CHAPTER OF iHYSTFM! (lol just kidding I have no idea if the next chapter will be up THAT soon...) **


	17. iKnew It

_** REVIEW OF THE CHAPTER:**_

By The Awsome Psychic Ninja

I would just like you to know, I hate you. Here are my reasons for hating  
you:

1. This trilogy (it is a trilogy, right? There's only three now, but you never  
know...) is so incredibly addicting I stayed up until 2 am last night reading  
the first two and read what's completed of the third today after school. Your  
amazing story has stolen five hours of my life and replaced them with an  
insanely intriguing story.

2. Missy the sociopathic Seddie killer. She just has to keep reappearing to  
keep those dang plot twists and chaos coming. She's the first of the villains  
I'm just waiting for Sam to beat up again.

3. You made Blake. Why, Freddie, why? Every time you don't fight for Sam,  
stand up to Missy, it breaks my Seddie loving heart a little more. But it  
tangles me deeper in the story too. Which brings me to my final point,

4. You have gotten me addicted to this fanfic.

Please update? For an awesome psychic ninja?

_**Reply**_

OK I know you submitted this for the OTHER previous chapter but it was too good of a review to pass up. You know we all love long reviews! :D And YES this IS a trilogy, which will be ending soon, which is kinda weird. I spent I dunno how many years on this trilogy and it's weird to end it all. But hey, I have 14 out of 17 stories unfinished. AND there's gonna be a new fic to boot! :D But for those who are new to me, after this trilogy, my main fic is iAm The Spawn of Seddie, which will be ending soon. So yeah, go check it out if you haven't yet!

* * *

So this is how it all ends. Me having to team up with Blake to save Sam. 'Save Sam'...no matter how many times I did it, it still felt like a foreign language to me. She wasn't one who needed to be saved anyways. Yet here I am, with Blake, ready to help her back into his arms. So I was literally risking my life to give her back to him.

This is why I kept asking myself, if I would just be leading her to Blake, why was I here? About to save her? Was it some kind of small hope that she might take this as a sign that I still loved her? That was the most probable answer. The car ride to the old Robinson place was quiet. I had nothing to say to Blake, and he has nothing to say to me. The radio stopped anything from being too silent. There was tension you couldn't cut with a shink. All I wanted to do was to grab his throat, and do the infamous Vulcan Pinch Sam taught me not so long ago and leave him to rot in the forest or something.

But I couldn't do that...after all, he is driving the car.

Well, that and Sam loves him and all...

Like I said before, there was an intense tension in the air. But finally, Blake decided to end it. With one swift move, he turned off the radio and began to talk.

"Look, I get it, okay?" he said. I looked at him curiously, "Get what?"

"You hate me." he answered. Wow, Matthews, figured that all by yourself?

...I am becoming more and more like Sam.

"I mean, I get it. You and Sam, you two were the kind of couple you'd see every one in a million. Like, the kind that fight all the time but never break up. The ones that make absolutely no sense, but there's undeniable chemistry. People always knew you'd end up together, but even when it happens, they can't believe it. You guys were, like the very reason they made the phrase 'love doesn't have to make sense. You fight like a married couple, talk like best friends, flirt like first loves and protect each other like siblings, The kind that would go on to marry each other. And from what we both know, you almost made it to that last one." Blake continued.

I felt the taste of my own warm, salty tears trickling down my face. I can only praise the fact that it was so dark, we could barely see each other's faces. The thing is, he could have stopped at 'one in a million'. No, he had to continue telling me what everyone always thought of 'Seddie'. Everything that reminded me of myself and Sam.

Why do people do this? Why is it when they lose someone, they torture themselves, by wearing their clothes for their scent, or going somewhere only they knew for memories, or keeping pictures on the shelf, reminding us of what we lost? It was like self-torture, you might as well be killing yourself. But when someone else does it, it hurts even more. Because sometimes, they don't mean to hurt you but they just...do. He should have just shut up...he didn't have to continue.

"And I still don't understand why you broke up with her, but-"

"Blake, shut up! Can you stop talking about how sympathetic you are about our breakup? You're not, okay, I know that! You're glad I broke her heart, you're happy she doesn't love me anymore, and you're ecstatic our engagement was off before anyone knew about it. Most of all, you finally get your chance with her. In fact, she'll probably be in pieces like me, so she'll run off the the nearest arms she can find, so guess what? Now's your chance, Blake! Now's your chance!" I yelled at him. I couldn't see his face when I finished. All I knew was he was silent for a moment, probably collecting his thoughts. The already-palpable tension was worse with the refound silence. Only this time, I could only hear three things: the car's engines, my breathing and my heartbeat. The kind of silence you have just before you go to sleep.

There was no more radio to calm the tension down even a little. And I didn't care. I was too angry to think too much of it.

In the end, he confirmed everything I said by not answering for the rest of the ride.

**_SAM'S POV_**

Needles. That's all I could remember before I fell asleep. A sharp needle, and I'm pretty sure it was one of those things that made you go numb in it. Whatever it was, I think I was injected with too much of it. I could barely move. It was like Demon Sleep. When I wake up, but I can't move at all and I feel like some kind of demon is sitting on me (Well, I call it Demon Sleep, and Fredcorn calls it Sleep Paralysis...whatever).

"You sure they're coming?" An obnoxious voice asked. Being numb, I could only see straight ahead of me. I spotted white walls, and my arm lying in front of me, also numb, and a glass door. I saw bright heels, tapping themselves impatiently. And sneakers right beside her.

But those heels looked familiar. Wait a second...

"Yeah, yeah, they're coming, I promise. Now...you promised me something." A rough, pathetic voice reminded.

"Later, Josh, later."

I recognize that smug voice anywhere. Missy.

"M-M..." I tried screaming, anything. But almost no noise came out. I wasn't gagged or anything. But my lips were just as numb as the rest of my body.

Then I heard a happy bark behind me. I felt something jump on me, then licking my face. Miles was here, too. But something seemed off.

Miles's muzzle was trickled with blood which was falling out of his mouth.

"Ah, looks like our guest woke up." Missy said, "Make her sit up."

Josh did as he was told. Like a pathetic little dog. No, not like a dog. Dogs have some self respect. He was pathetic. Chasing after Missy, knowing well in his pea-sized brain she's going after Freddie and she's mentally insane. My vision changed as he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up against the wall. I noticed I was wearing the same jeans I had on earlier, and the hospital shirt, too. My eyes rised and saw Missy and Josh, grinning at me. Missy, wearing the exact same white dress she had on when we last saw each other. But the white dress was a bit dirty, and had holes in a couple of places. It was worn-out, but at the same time, it didn't look like she's a psycho on the loose.

And Josh was in an orange jumpsuit, which had holes and blood everywhere. I know what that meant: he escaped from juvie, and it wasn't easy, and probably committed a lot of crimes while doing it.

"Hey, Sam, how're you feeling?" she smiled, then looked at her watch, "Looks like Freddie isn't here yet. He'll be here soon, though, don't you worry your pretty little head."

Miles barked at seeing her again. Missy hit the glass angrily, shutting Miles up, "Stupid dog! Why'd you bring it here?"

"I had to! The dog was barking when we took Sam!" Josh explained. Miles nuzzled up to my lap, afraid. But I was too distracted by the blood falling from his mouth.

"Blmm...mmm...mmmth." I mumbled, trying to ask what the heck's up with the bloody mouth.

"Don't try to talk, Sammie...it'll make the numbing worst. It won't wear out for another hour or so. And even then, I'll be back to inject more." she grinned.

Evil mutt...

Her eyes traced to the corner of the walls, "Can you see that, Sam?" she smiled. Clearly, I couldn't. With the eerie smile that never seemed to change, she walked in the room, took my chin roughly and pushed it towards where she was looking. My dog coward behind me. When did I raise him to be a wimp?

I saw a small television hung up, and a camera. But the camera didn't show me on the TV. The TV showed the Robinson dining room. With a huge feast...then I just remembered I haven't eaten yet. My stomach growled, which wasn't the best feeling when you're numb.

"Freddie'll be here, soon, Sam. He'll be eating with me, while Josh stays with you..." Missy said. I noticed Josh didn't like that idea, but kept his trap shut.

"Confused, Sam? I bet you are...as you probably knew, I'm planning to kill you. But that's not new. What is new is this interesting idea...instead of putting a bullet through your head, like I'd planned, I'm gonna torture you both physically...and emotionally." Missy smirked, then the camera changed.

"Ah, I see they detected some movement in the front lawn. Wonder who that could be?" Missy asked in a false tone. I would gasp if. I could. At that moment, I saw Freddie and Blake outside. For some reason, Blake looked scared for a second. Then I heard Freddie telling him to man up. Ha, if this were any other kind of situation, I would have probably laughed, but all I did was attempt to yell his name.

"Fwmm...Mrrr...Mrr!" I mumbled. I know how useless it is. I'm locked up in a stupid basement and he's at the door. Even if he could hear me, he probably wouldnm

**_FREDDIE'S POV_**

After a silence that took too long for my own good, the car stopped at the Robinson home. With a deep sigh, I looked out of my window. I've been faced with danger so many times before, except now, I feel like I should be one of the villains in the story. And I felt like one. I felt like betraying the 'hero' and kidnapping the princess. Well, then again, the princess can probably drop-kick me. And the hero wasn't playing hero. He was just really in love with her...

I sighed as I opened the car door, walking to the porch, eyeing the old house. When I first saw it, it was a beautiful Victorian house, with a nice front garden with flowers. The whole 'rich family' package. But ever since the Robinsons were shipped once again to Canada, the house rotted. Now it looked like a stereotypical haunted house. With the vines growing on the edge of the porch, a couple of broken wood here and there, the once amazing front yard grew into a bizarre height, as if anything could literally jump out and mauk you and the moonilight shone on the house, as if it was giving us a warning sign. I found it ironic, to be honest. Ever since people found this amazingly low-priced Victorian home once belonged to a family who moved away due to a very sick and psycho teenaged girl, the house just didn't sell as much as it used to. But it was too late to turn back now. Blake gave me a glance, "You ready?"

I nodded. He nodded in response as he kept on walking. I followed him, but for some reason, when he was right in front of the door, he stopped nervously, rubbing his hands together, "I don't know if I can do this, man. That Missy chick sounds like a psycho to me and...and..."

"Look, Sam needs you, okay? Now's not the time to chicken out, so man up!" I sneered at him. He raised his eyebrow. It wasn't exactly something I'd say, but I was fraustrated. THIS was Sam's new hero? When it was me, I didn't hestitate a second if it was to save her. But this was just plain pathetic.

"You're right...I gotta risk it, for Sam." he agreed. His hand was already on the doorknob, before I shook my head and grabbed his wrist. He gave me a look asking what I was doing. It's true...what WAS I doing? I did want Sam safe, right? So why was I stopping him?

Well, because...because I'm not ready. To let her go. To have him save her. To let Missy win by letting him win anyway. I just...couldn't.

"Um, Freddie, you have to let go." Blake told me. I knew I had to. In more ways than he knows.

"Take care of her." I bursted out. Blake was obviously confused, but I didn't care, I kept going, "Promise me, no matter how crazy she gets, you'll be there to support her. When she's angry, you'll be there to listen. When she feels bad about herself, stay with her until she feels better. When she's crying, make her laugh. Just...whatever happens, promise me you'll love her...a-and be there for her."

_"Take care of her, my butt! WE SHOULD BE THE ONE TAKING CARE OF HER! Lemme at him!_" Devil Freddie yelled in my mind.

_"Yes, because an inner self can totally beat up an actual human."_Angel Freddie added with a tone of malice in his voice.

_"True, but we can beat up his inner self! And come on, AF! Lighten up, he stole our girl!"_ Devil Freddie convinced. I felt Angel Freddie think about it for a second, then added, _"Good point."_

_"Guys...not the time._" I thought. Immediatly, my inner selves disappeared within a blin_k of an eye. _Leave it to the inner to ruin a serious emotional-turmoil, heart-breaking decision. I wanted to roll my eyes when Blake promised me he'd take good care of her. Not that I didn't believe him. He is perfect for her, after all.

With that, he opened the unlocked door, and I saw that inside was every bit as horrific as outside. The vines from outside had grown inside the walls of the house, climbing up to the top floor, probably. It stunk in here, like dirt. It was dark, but the moonlight from outside showed a bit of the dark furniture around. But there was something weird, very weird. On the corner of my eye, I spotted something with light. Candle light, probably. I patted Blake's shoulder, then pointed him to the only room with light.

Without any caution, we walked in, only to spot Missy herself. In front of a dinner table, which had food in it as if it was freshly made, even though we were in a house with no electricity, and two big candles at the center of the table. With a smile, "Welcome home, honey." she said, with a grin that reached all the way to her left side.

I don't know what was creepier. The fact that after all these years, she was still obsessed with me, or the fact that even though she's a wanted criminal, she has the same, flowy, white dress I saw her in last time, just with a bit of dirt on it. Does this mean she was never in SCMI? That it was...all a lie? Too late to ask questions. I gulped, and looked around. Looks like no one else was around to help her, "Where's Sam?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Missy said while faking a questioning look, "Dead? Alive? In the river with her corpse? I'm not quite su-"

I wasn't playing games anymore. I was tired of this, tired of Missy. With more force than I could have imagined, I punch the table in front of me, making most of the plates and glasses on it jump, including Missy and Blake, "I'm not messing around anymore! Where is she?"

"She's fine." Missy answered, but the confident smile she had on her face was replaced with a bit of anger and annoyance, "Or she will be, at least. You just have to do one thing. Sit down." she said, her hand gesturing to the table in front of her. I shook my head, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Well, maybe you don't care much for Sam enough to have one dinner with me. Too bad." she said, then she looked at the corner of the room, which was darkened, but I saw a small, bleeping red light in it, "You hear that, Sam? Your boyfriend doesn't give a shiz about you."

"S-Sam?" I gasped, looking at the, I'm assuming, camera hidden in the corner.

"Not so fast, Freddie. One dinner with me, clear things up, set the rules down if you want Sam to live a normal life where I don't have to hound her anymore." Missy said. I bit my lip, and looked at the chair in front of me in uncertainty. I reached for the chair and sat on it, then looked at the food, which, I realized, could be filled with anything at this point. More of that aphrodisiac chemical she put on me. But as soon as Blake and Missy ate something, it might not have been poisoned. Still, I couldn't bring myself to eat.

But wait...Blake seemed comfortable. More than he should, as if he was completely forgetting he was in the house of the enemy, grabbing the turkey in front of shoving it in his mouth, as if this was a normal everyday dinner.

"Nice job, Blake." Missy started off, "I honestly didn't think you could pull it off. But when Hollywood Arts said you were the best, I guess they weren't lying."

"...What do you mean?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Wow, I thought you were the smart one." Blake said harshly to me, "Don't you get it yet? I'm not in love with Sam, you idiot. I never was!"

His tone was taunting, his movements were careless, his lips were grinning and his eyes were filled with triumph. He had won..he fooled me, Sam, everyone...

With one swift move, I stood up from my chair and slammed my hands against the table, "What the-You sick, son of a-"

"Maybe I should clear things up. And once again, I'm in control of Sam's state, so you better not do anything to Blake." Missy said calmly, and I slowly sat back down, "Blake here isn't really Blake Matthews. That's why your geeky friend couldn't find any dirt on him. We created a fake profile for him. His real name is Blake Ripley. Does he sound familiar yet? He's the top-notch student from Hollywood Arts High School, a school for gifted and talented singers, dancers, writers...and _actors._"

"Then...at that contest, of knowing who knew who the most...How could he know just as much information on Sam as-"

"As you? Simple. Search up the name of Sam Puckett on Zaplook, you can find everything out on her. Everyone who's a crazy fan knows everything on a webstar and puts it online." Blake answered.

"So you tricked me. Into thinking you were sympathetic for me, that you were just some poor innocent nice guy in love with my girlfriend, that-"

"Oh, I was only half-tricking on that part. To be perfectly honest, Sam doesn't interest me in any way at all. But...to be fair, I can't say kissing her was an altogether horrible experience.." he smirked.

"Stay away from her. You're probably too much of an idiot to realize that that camera has been recording everything we've said! So she's hearing everything you're telling me!" I yelled at him.

"Well, who said she can stop me, anyway? Wherever she is, I can assure you she can't move that much." Blake smirked as he got up. He knew where she was...And I knew what he was going to do to her...

Next thing I know, my fists hurt too much from being clenched so hard, my face was too hot, and my tolerance was too low. I grabbed that wine glass in front of me, stood up and hit his face hard with it, then tackled him to the ground. I wasn't gonna let him hurt her, not now, not ever. He was surprised, which I'm guessing is the reason he didn't react much with blood from the broken glass trickling down his face.

"**Don't. Touch. Her!**" I yelled after every punch.

"Freddie." Missy said, trying to call me. I'd deal with the little mutt later, right now it was me and Blake. The punches I gave started to form bruises. One, two, three, good. One for walking into my life and ruining everything, two for betraying me, and three for breaking up the best thing that's ever happened to me. "Freddie!" Missy yelled, I would've ignored her, but then I heard a shotgun fire.

I jumped off of Blake, then looked at her. She fired to the roof, just to show the gun was loaded. "As I was saying...Blake won't be doing anything to Sam. Josh is with her, and all I have to do is say the word, and Sam would be dead. Now if you don't want that to happen, you'll sit back down and play the game." she threatened.

I sat down, but couldn't resist looking behind me. Blake was knocked out, with bruises forming on his face. I smiled a bit, satisfied. Then I turned back to Missy. Her fingers were turning against the rim of her glass innocently as her eyes were fixed on me. I couldn't help but stare at the revolver next to her glass, and how it'd be so easy for her to grab it and kill me with one swift move, and Sam, too, if she just looks at that camera and tells Josh to kill her.

_**Sam's POV**_

_'He still loves you...' _

He told Blake to always be there for me, even if he loves me, just so I could be happy. He was nice to a guy he thought I love just so I could be happy. He's gonna save me...even if it means making him miserable for the rest of his life.

_'That's love, Sam.' _Giggles said into my mind. Even though the chirpiness left the tone of the voice, there was honesty and love left.

It doesn't matter. I don't see a way out of this.

_'But there is...Look at the guy guarding you. See any similarities between you two?'_

Well, he's a thick-headed jock who needs to lose a few pounds and shave his face. I doubt I see any similarities.

_'No matter how much you hate him, you can't deny he's a human. With feelings. And he's not as mentally insane as Missy is. He's just a fool who's terribly in love.'_

I looked over to Josh, who was staring the TV screen on the corner, his eyes were fixed on the lower right said, where Missy was. Giggles was right. He was a fool in love. A fool in love who knew just as much as I did he doesn't have a chance with Missy.

"You love her." I said. Josh turned around, finally looking at me. His look of disgust faded away with a sincere face, "I do. I really do."

"Then don't you see what's happening? She loves Freddie. As soon as she can, she would probably kill you and leave with him." I told him honestly. Hey, even if he wasn't out to get me, I'd still be telling him the same thing. Believe it or not, I have a soft spot for idiots thinking they can chase after a girl they'll never get. Well, mostly because I fell in love with one, but that was a totally different subject.

"No, she won't!" Josh said angrily, "Jake told me that too! But it's not true!"

"Then why is she chasing him? Do you honestly think it's just to make me miserable? You saw the camera recording, right? She would let me go without a scratch and live her life with Freddie if it meant me never seeing him again. She's not in it to get me, she's in it for the long run with Freddie, why can't you understand that?" I yelled at him, well yelling is overstating it. I was talking with...angry emotion, yeah, that's it. I couldn't exactly yell yet. The numbing wore down only a little bit, so I could talk clearly now, but I couldn't raise my voice. I could crawl and move my fingers, but I couldn't do big movements like walking or standing up.

But Josh stayed silent. I knew he couldn't answer. I knew he knew I was right. But he turned around without saying anything, meaning he couldn't care less that Missy would kill him soon. Just as long as he got to serve her.

I sighed. I truly was doomed. Not even love could save me. All I could do is stare at the TV screen, like a tv show, and hope the hero gets out okay.

But that's when I gasped. Something must have happened when Josh and I were talking. Because next thing I knew, Missy and Freddie were kissing.

And the ring, _my _ring, was on her finger.

My fiancé and my enemy kissing...

I was breathing heavily, but not for the cancer, no, that was cleared. I just had difficulty catching my breath at this point. My chest felt heavier. This was what they meant by broken heart. You couldn't think straight or anything. When I blinked for a split second, I tasted tears on my lips.

My sniffling lead Josh to turn around and look back up. I didn't see his reaction, and I didn't want to. I don't care if this was permanent or temporary, it hurt right now...

Then I heard a loud cough. A really loud cough, and a gagging. I turned my head, to see what it was. Miles had his back turned, coughing up a puddle of blood. And I needed something, anything, to distract me from what I was seeing. I used whatever force I had to stand up, and didn't care if I would faint or anything. Anything to get me away from this nightmare. I used the walls to support me, and slowly walked closer to Miles.

Miles had coughed up two of his baby sabertooth-like teeth.

And guess what? They were both very sharp...Which could only mean one thing.

And for the first time in a long while, since breaking up with Freddie, I smiled.

_**Freddie's POV**_

"...Here's how it's going to work, Freddie. I'll let Sam go. And I'll let her go without a scratch, and leave her alone for the rest of her life. I'll let her get married, have kids, and the only way she'll die is an old lady on her bed. I won't meddle in Sam's life anymore, and I'll leave her alone forever. But there's one little condition." she smiled, "You..have to marry me. You have to build a life with me, love me, until we die, and never see Sam again."

I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. Inside of me, I knew it would always come to this, so every time I told Sam I loved her, I regretted it. Because I truly meant it, and the more I said it, the more in love I was with her. I told myself it would be fine, that I was crazy. But a bigger part of me knew it was bound to happen. And it was happening right in front of me...And the feeling hurt more than ever.

"N-No...I can't."

Missy frowned. She grabbed her revolver and slammed the glass in front of her to the wall, "Let me rephrase that. Marry me, or you will die, and Sam and her stupid, mouth-bleeding dog downstairs dies."

I don't know what I was doing. I could have probably found a plan against this. Tears started to form in my eyes, and I looked behind me to keep Missy from seeing them. To keep Sam from seeing them.

I sniffled, and a little ray of hope inside of me was praying that me crying was a sign of how much Missy was making my life miserable. But she didn't back down. She still had the gun pointed at me, and Sam's life on hold. There was only one thing I could do.

"Okay..." I whispered.

She smiled, putting the revolver down, and clapped her hands happily, "Now make it official. Get the ring from your pocket." she ordered. I raise my eyebrow, and reached for my pocket. The ring was there, as she had said. But how did she know?

"Now come here and propose." she told me. Nervously, I stood up and walked over her slowly. I was selling my soul to the devil by doing this. I got in front of her, and her hands were on her revolver, in case I'd try to do something. She had this gleam in her eyes, as if this was the fairytale romance every girl dreams of. I kneeled in front of her and brought the ring between us.

"M-Missy Robinson...will you marry me?" I stuttered. I was scared. Scared of what I was doing, how I was gonna get out.

With tears of joy in her eyes, she said yes. Then next thing I knew, her lips were on mine, and it felt dirty and wrong. All I could think about was Sam, and reminding myself the only reason I'm doing this is for her.

Please don't hate me, Sam...

_'Whoa, wait a second. Did the Mutt just said that Miles was with Sam and was bleeding from the mouth?'_ Devil Freddie said.

Wait a second...of course. She did say that. And there's only a couple of reasons why a dog would bleed from its mouth. Before I could think about it, I heard an ear-splitting scream. And I realized...

It could have come from Josh or Sam.

* * *

**AN: Okay, yeah, short POV for Sam which may seem pointless, but I had to add that Josh part for...several reasons later. And that Miles part, too. Miles was pretty useless for the second part of the trilogy, but I brought him in simply for this. :D That Marrying Missy bit was less intense than I 'd actually hoped...oh well.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**iHope You're Still There For Me**_

**OK, first of all, let me just say, ColorCoatedCupcake AWESOME pename! And this review of the chapter goes to you. :) i would have put your entire review up, but it would have taken too much space xP I hope you'll settle for this reply! I have a soft spot for cupcakes ;D And yes, I think that animal thing is pretty common. At least, it happens to me. Everytime I watch a slasher movie, when the girl is killed, I go like 'Meh, she was annoying anyway', when a boy is killed 'Bleh, he was boring anyway' but when the dog is killed I'm like 'AW HELL NAW!' But maybe that's just me x) and you got your wish. We get a sneeker peeker of Josh's mind, so enjoy! The thing with Miles is actually based on something that happened to my dog two years ago, that's pretty much where I got this inspiration :D and for those who asks, I have lost the last name of Josh, if I ever gave him a last name...and call me crazy, but I didn't feel like reading three stories just to find one last name, so yeah...Anyways, general POV here. Meaning...SERIOUS CHIZZ IS GOING ON! DUN DUN DUN! Two more chapters before I finish my trilogy guys...I'm so excited! And...okay, I wrote the Ultimate Fight Between Missy/Sam battle while watching a certain movie. And it shows, given the fact I borrowed a couple of lies. Whoever can find out which movie it was will win Reviewer of the Chapter in the next chap!**

* * *

Anyone who looks at Josh Stewart would immediately think of him as a loser, pathetic, stupid...any possible names you could find for a boy who helps the woman he loves get the man she loved. It was pathetic of him. Really, Joshua Stewart could have had a successful future. He could have had a football scholarship, went to the big leagues, found a supermodel girlfriend and live in a million dollar house. He took all the right steps to the right path. Ever since he was a kid, he remembered being the only kid to play football not for the fun of it, but saw it as a competition, as practice for the future. His parents did everything they could to make sure he'd be a pro. Long afternoons playing football and then going straight to bed...everyone truly thought he'd be big one day.

And he threw it all away...for a girl he'd never get.

He became an accomplice to attempted murder. He left home, and a scholarship waiting for him at Ridgeway. So what was he? A fool? An idiot?

Well, the truth is, he was both. But in his unstable mind, he thought he was just a boy in love.

Being in love with Missy Robinson can really mess you up. Missy used seduction to get what she wanted. She used that very tool to move from place to place without being seen, despite being a wanted criminal. Manipulated her childless uncle into drugging an innocent boy. And if anyone were to go against her...killing would be her last option. Killing was her last resort. She killed someone with her hair and exact body, just some innocent girl on the street who just happened to look a bit like her, hacked her face off, and sent her to the rivers of Seattle, knowing the police would find her and presume she's dead, buying her a couple of months.

The once goal-oriented boy turned into someone who was different, thinking killing was OK, as long as he did it along her side. Most could classify him as a monster. But the better term would be a fool.

And with the image of Missy Robinson kissing someone else, Josh began to think for the first time in years. Combined with Sam's words, it turned into a whirlpool.

His eyes slowly turned into the girl in question, watching helplessly as her boyfriend was kissing a girl, he couldn't help but notice her expression was the same as his. Heartbroken, confused, hurt...but there was one little difference.

She had the right to be heartbroken. This was her boyfriend, the one who truly loved her, and proved that by proposing to her. But him...what right did he have to be heartbroken? He wasn't even sure the one who broke his heart cared...

What a stupid, stupid question. Of course she didn't care. The proof was right in front of him. But even when the proof was literally staring at him in the face, Josh refused to believe it.

"It...It's not real..." Josh whispered.

Sam, his 'loved one's captive, who has been too heartbroken at the sight of her boyfriend 'proposing' to a sociopath, snapped out of it. Well, not really. The small TV in the corner was like a car crash. You knew it was horrible, it made you feel horrible, but yet you couldn't look away. Because of it, Sam practically forced herself to look away and stare at the boy in front of her. As she forced herself to snap out of it, she realized just how much of a bloody mess Miles was. The metallic smell filled the room, and Sam found it upsetting that she's gotten so used to the smell of blood that she couldn't bring herself to act like a normal girl and nearly vomit at the overwhelming smell. But she stared at the boy, keeping focus on him. He looked different. One second ago, Sam had tried to be nice and convince him he was being foolish. And he was denying it. But now, he couldn't.

And that drove him mad.

"No...NO!" he yelled, slamming his fist through the glass window that kept Sam. The glass reminded Sam of the one that crazy Nora Dirschlitt had in her basement. It was bulletproof, although not soundproof, but it wouldn't break. Even so, Sam felt herself jump at the sound his fist slamming against it. She felt vibrations throughout the roof, and felt her dog crawl in her lap, whimpering in fear.

She was scared. She held Miles as tightly as she could without injuring him. Though it was only his fist, he made the same noise Gibby would have made if he threw his whole BODY into the glass.

"I d-don't understand...I did everything for her!" he yelled, kicking down the chair which he had sat on. He looked like a mess. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, exposing the bruises he probably gained from juvie, and his hands were on his head, threatening to tear every inch of hair he could get his hands on from his head. "I...I lied for her...I abandonned my friends and family for her...I threw away my life for her! I even took lives for her!"

Josh's outburst continued as he walked away from Sam. She could seem him, but he was far away and his back was turned.

Sam froze. Though she knew that Missy and Josh were perfectly capable of something as cruel as murder, it never seemed to register itself into her brain. It all seemed so...'Evil,' Sam thought. She felt pity for this monster in front of her. But not enough.

For all the evil people thought was in Sam, she could never take away Josh's life. But she could come close. Just to escape.

Slowly, she picked threw the puddle of blood from which Miles coughed something up. Her eyes stayed on Josh, careful not to make any sudden movements. As her hand felt something pointy and sharp, Sam mentally grinned in satisfaction.

Just as she had suspected, the vet from months ago was right. Miles DID have abnormally large two front teeth for a dog, one whose sharpness was equivilant to a tiger's and its size was like a sabertooth's. The vet predicted with time, Miles would shed those teeth and grow perfectly normal ones. Well...

Her first sharp tooth came out a few weeks ago. But now, her second tooth finally came out. And as Sam expected, it was long and sharp enough...to pick a lock.

She put Miles under her shirt as she slowly crawled to the door. She can't deny Josh's sudden outbursts scared her, and made her want to stay put and pray to God that she would survive. That's what her mind was telling her. Then again, Sam Puckett was a girl of action. Always was, always will be. She stuck the tooth into the lock, slowly moving it and budging it around until she felt a stop. After 18 seconds, she finally did it. With a final push to the lock, she successfully opened it. Thank goodness Josh was still yelling at the skies for the unfairness. Breathing heavily but quietly, and fear washing her from head to toe, Sam forced herself to move. One hand, which still had the bloody tooth in her palm, was also cupped under her stomach, to support the already near-death pet under her shirt, and the other stayed in the air, ready to strike if needed. She had her eye on the chair that Josh had kicked down in anger. She crouched down as she took it. The chair was wooden, so it was fairly light. Normally, she would have just jumped on him and kicked his butt. But she couldn't, for two reasons. One, she was holding a dog, and two, even she wasn't, she was still a bit numb and tired, if she put up a fight, she knew she couldn't win this time, and three, she would have used her Vulca Squeeze technique, but Josh's suit covered his neck, making it impossible for her to do the technique.

She got closer, and closer, and her heart beat faster and louder, drumming in her ears. The closer she got, the louder and faster it got, as if it was telling her that danger was coming closer. She wondered if he could hear her heartbeat, if not her footsteps. She was just a breath away from him, as she raised the chair over his head, ready to strike him down. Not kill him, but leave him unconcious.

But he must have heard her. As the chair barely touched the tip of his hair, he turned around. While doing so, he swung his arm around, aswell, hitting Sam's neck hard and causing her to slam against the wall. She let a yell, but wasn't loud enough for any ears outside the basement to hear. Her hands would have flown in the air as her whole body, but she clenched her hand which supported Miles tightly against her shirt, so he was safe, and her other hand started bleeding. She had forgotten she left Miles' tooth in her palm, and it was now digging into her skin.

Any traces of Josh's previous state disappeared. Instead of the pitiful, sad, anger he had as he yelled curses to the sky, his face changed into a malicious grin. It took Sam a minute to get into her conciousness. The blow to her neck and head caused her a bit of a blurry vision. When she opened her eyes, she saw the blurry figure of Josh, who towered over her.

"You know, Missy wanted to kill you herself. She said she wanted to see the look on your face when you take your last breath. When you finally realize she won, and you lost. She explained it all in graphic detail. I imagine she dreamed about it a lot. Because she described every...little...thing. First, you won't be able to move. The she'd wrap her hands around your neck, and squeeze as hard as she could. She said your eyes would be bulging out of their sockets, and your face would turn blue. She said the veins would be coming out of your neck as you would try to fight her off. She would feel a crack, like an egg, in your neck. You would soon close your eyes, and die. And she would be smiling the whole time." Josh described. He was right, it did sound like Missy was determined to kill Sam. The detail scared her. But the Josh approached her, with a sick, happy smile that would have made Missy proud.

"I was going to let her do it. But...then again, why don't I just do it? Seems like the princess is too busy anyway..." he said, his eyes glaring at the memory of Freddie and Missy's kiss. Before she had a chance to do anything, Josh grabbed her neck roughly and pulled her up to the wall. Her feet barely touched the floor anymore. His huge, beefy hands strained Sam's neck to the point where she was sure her voice would be raspy later, and it had only been a second. "Looks like she's right so far.." Josh smiled as he tightened his hold.

Sam opened her mouth, her eyes staring at Josh's own neck. Looks like in his outburst, he had torn off some of his clothing. More precisely, the cloth which USED to cover his neck. 'I could use the sleeper hold so easily...' Sam thought. But Josh was a giant. The man was 6'3, and his arm stretched out further than Sam ever could. The place where you had to squeeze was were near the shoulder and the arm met. The only close to him was his eyes. His face was close to her, observing her reactions, testing Missy's dream. Then she realized she was becoming weak and faint with each passing second. She had to act fast.

She tightened her grip, and felt something digging into her palm. She loosened her grip, and remembered Miles' tooth. And with a swift move, Sam raised her hand, held the tooth between her thumb and fourth finger, and jabbed it in Josh's eye.

He let out an ear-splitting scream as he let go of her neck, dropping Sam to the ground. She was sure Missy would hear that, and wasted no time. Ignoring the sharp pain from the fall, Sam finally had the chance the give Josh the Vulcan squeeze. She quickly found the are between his shoulder and arm, and squeezed it, harder than she intended. That, combined with the pain he had from the tooth, made him fall unconcious faster than Sam expected.

She smiled, as she ran upstairs. Before she did, she put Miles in a hidden corner. "I'll be back soon, Miles..." she promised, "You can't come with me. I've some business to take care of..."

Oh, yes, she did. This was the final straw. She was strong enough to survive cancer, she's strong enough to do this.

This was everything Missy could want. After all these years, she got what she worked so hard for. Well, granted, an unconcious Blake Ripley on the floor and being in an old abandonned mansion wasn't her main plan, but it worked. At first, this was all just some hairbrained scheme to get her life back. After all, that's all she ever wanted. She just wanted to be Carly's best friend again. She should have been the funny cohost of the most popular webshow ever. She should have been the one Freddie loved. But she wasn't. This girl came in, stole her life and her love. In her mind, she deserved Samantha Puckett's life. It's the life she should have gotten (not the life of a girl with a bratty younger sister and parents who made her constantly change schools due to her father's job). God only knows where her family is now. Her parents are probably still working, ashamed that their daughter is a 'murderer' in the eyes of other (but she wasn't a m u r d e r e r, she was just in l o v e). Her sister was probably at some fancy boarding school. Last she heard, Chrissy had crush on Carly's neighbour, Chuck (she better be careful, if she's not careful, someone like Sam Puckett could come and s t e a l him away from her). Her scientist Uncle Gilbert, she briefly wondered he finally had the kids he wanted (it's a shame Missy would now probably have k i d s before he does).

She finally got everything she wanted (she had the r i n g, the oh-so-pretty thing). It rested on her finger (and it was previously r e m o v e d from Sam Puckett's, she smiled). She had her kiss (it was her kiss now, Sam would never t o u c h Freddie's lips). Sure, she might not have gotten her best friend back (screw her, if she wanted Sam, she could stay with Puckett for all she c a r e d). She might have gotten the stardom or fame of a webstar, but she got the guy. In the end, to her, that's all that mattered (Sam Puckett will never be with Freddie Benson e v e r a g a i n).

But that all changed in a matter of seconds. She heard a scream. But she didn't care. She didn't care if Josh saw her and Freddie kissing on the camera. She honestly couldn't care less if it drove him crazy to the point where he would hurt himself and made himself scream the way he did. She was just so...happy.

But Freddie had pushed her, "...Who was that?" he demanded, grabbing her wrists.

Missy was too shocked. She giggled innocently, "What do you mean?" she said, before leaning to kiss him again. Freddie was honestly scared. She giggled like a silly schoolgirl, like she was making out with her deeply-in-love boyfriend in the park and he paused to catch his breath. But she wasn't a silly schoolgirl in a park. She's a murderer. She wasn't in a park, but in her old, abandonned house. She wasn't with her boyfriend. She was with someone who she held captive. But he was deeply in love...

Just not with her...

"You lied," Freddie said angrily, his grip on her wrists getting tighter, "you said if I did what you wanted, you would leave her alone! That she wouldn't get hurt!"

"Well, I only said I wouldn't hurt her. I did tell Josh not to hurt her until I said so, but maybe she annoyed him..." Missy said, her eyes not looking into Freddie's anymore, but instead gazing into nothing, as if she was dreaming of the possibility.

And everything happened in a blink of an eye. Freddie pushed Missy away, and ran. He wasn't sure where the scream came from, but he intended to find out. But Missy thought quickly. She grabbed her revolver and aimed it at Freddie's leg. The impact caused Fredide to scream in pain and fall to the ground. Missy sighed in relief, her smile never leaving her face. He didn't get that far. Barely three foorsteps away.

"Sounds like Sammy's up and running again..." Missy said, staring into nothing, and her eyes descended to the ground where she met Freddie, in pain and holding up his leg, "And you still love her..."

"Missy...please, I'm begging you, I'll do anything, just don't hurt her..." Freddie begged. It didn't matter to him that he was in deep pain. The hole the bullet caused was so small, yet it hurt so much. It was only on his leg, but it seemed to bring out all the pain throughout his body. Missy stared in disbelief. The man was shot in the leg, and he didn't care? 'He only cares about Puckett!' Missy thought angrily. The look on her face showed it. Her hold on the revolver tightened. Freddie saw this, and his eyes widened.

"N-No...Missy, don't!" Freddie yelled, grabbing her ankle in desperation. He couldn't move at all. Missy looked back at him, kicking his face. Her heel met the corner of Freddie's eyelid, and he fell back. Missy crouched down to his level, and cupped his face, "I'm so sorry I had to do that, baby..." she whispered.

Freddie said nothing, but she continued, "We're finally going to have the life that we wanted..." she smiled.

"No...No, Missy, do what you want with me, but just please leave Sam alone, she's done nothing to you!" Freddie yelled. But Missy didn't answer. Instead, she stood back up and and walked away.

Freddie watched her retreating figure in fear. No way could Sam beat her with that revolver in her hands. He used his hands to try and crawl, but it was no use. The more he moved, the more blood he lost. He shut his eyes tightly. 'It's all over...' he thought. He worked so hard to get Sam to live her life, and now it was over. Freddie shuddered as he opened his eyes, revealing he had the tears he had kept. He slammed his face against the floor, gritting his teeth in fraustration. If he knew things were going to turn out this way...'She should have just shot me in the heart.'

At that moment, when all seemed lost, he felt a buzzing in his pocket. He pulled his face away from the floor. His hands shook as he reached for his pocket.

His phone was there. A text was sent to him. Through his tears, he smiled.

'We're on our way'

Sam stepped into what she could imagine was the living room. She was completely lost in the house. She didn't hear anything for a while now, and the fact that she had to be careful and quiet wasn't exactly helping. She bit her lip nervously, and she couldn't remember when she shivered this much. She was scared. No use in denying it. Robinson had the upper hand, she knew this whole house, she was probably armed, Sam imagined, and here she was, numbed, covered in blood, with a strained neck.

And the living room felt like a complete maze. It was in an octangular shape, a different door for each wall. As Sam stared at her, she blinked, wondering how'd she even find her way out of the basement. The vertical striped walls, which turned gray after years of being untouched, looked like they stretched to the skies, like the Moving Room in the Creepy Manor ride in Dingoworld. In fact, the entire Robinson mansion looked a lot like the ride itself, if not a bit creepier.

But Missy sensed her, like dogs smelled fear. Sam turned around. She couldn't help but gasp as she saw Missy in the doorway. Coincidentally, the doorway she was from was slightly darker than the others. Her red hair, pale skin and white dress stood out, and she resembled a ghost. An angry, vengeful ghost with the way she looked at Sam. Her lips curled into a sinister smirk. Obviously, she was expecting this. There was more anger in the first few seconds that Missy saw her again than she had ever felt in her entire life. The hate Missy felt for Sam was...indescribible. No, she didn't want a quick fix and kill her directly. She didn't want just one clean blow to the head. She wanted a bloody, torturous, long, painful death for Samantha Puckett.

And now more than ever, she was determined to get it.

"I always knew it would come to this..." Sam said as she saw Missy. Sam kept her guard, stopped shaking and pretended she wasn't scared. Her eyes said otherwise, but Missy couldn't see. She saw this as more of a challenge.

"Must be tough, isn't it, Sammy?" Missy mocked her, "To have someone fall out of love with you. It hurts, don't it? To see that person fall in love with someone else while falling out of love with you..."

"He never loved you!" Sam yelled, "Never has, never will!"

"...So you say." Missy smiled, but the corner of her lips formed a grin, "He may say he loves you, but don't forget, men tend to mistake lust for love. Though I don't know how anyone could lust for...well, you."

Sam didn't say anything, her glare said it all, but she didn't dare to speak. Missy began circling her, eyeing her up and down, "You don't get it, do you?...How is it fair that other girls suffer heartbreak after heartbreak to get their prince, and you get yours without even trying? Well, simple, Samantha. Because he's not your prince. He's mine...Don't you get it? There's so little people who truly find their soulmates. Luckily, I'm one of them. I found mine, he just doesn't know it yet. But I'm willing to take as long as it takes for him to realize it. Even if it takes him for the rest of his life." she finished, putting her hand over her chest as if she meant those words from the bottom of her heart. "And I hate losing...so, so much. And I don't like being told no to...I always got what I wanted. And Freddie is no exception to that rule."

"...You are completely delusional." Sam said breathlessly. She knew Missy was sociopath, but making up stories in her head? That was just crazy. And Sam always wondered what could have happened to make Missy the way she was. Was it a traumatic experience when she was a kid? Did she not have a normal family life? Was she just so desperate for love she would kill? The answer became clear to her now. Missy was not a child of abuse, or of hatred or of abnormality...Her life was just as normal as it gets for an average teenage girl, minus the moving from having a military father. But there was one thing Missy was more than the norm: spoiled. Spoiled, rotten to the bone. And something happened along those years. Like she said, she didn't like losing. She didn't like not having things her way. Maybe the mental illness was there all along, Sam imagined, ever since she was a kid. The proof was there when Chrissy told her Missy tried to kill an innocent student who won something over her. Sam always hears about cases like this, people so crazy and messed up due to their obsessions, but she can never wrap her mind around the obvious: she was part of a deadly, obsessive situation.

She spent some time, blissfully ignorant of how things would actually turn out. Three years ago, for example, when Missy first came, Sam assumed that the drama was nothing but a teenaged girls catfight high-school drama. She would have never imagined it to go this far. Too far. It all scared her so. The insanity and intensity in Missy's eyes, her own weak, fragile state, still wondering where Freddie was. Missy seemed to think it was all some kind of child's play. That taking other peoples' lives wasn't a big deal. Heck, it wasn't even halfway serious. She smiled at peoples' deaths. She delighted in the screams of the innocent. But overall, she rejoiced over the familiar sight of torture.

"Am I the delusional one...or are you?" Missy answered back innocently. As soon as she said her last word, a gun replaced Sam's view of Missy face, and it pointed directly at her. The gun fired, and Sam ducked just in time, but barely. It reached the tip of her hair. She jumped in shock. The bullet seemed way too fast and she seemed way too slow. She barely dodged the first one, and dodging the next five (assuming she put all six bullets in that revolver) would be impossible. Sam panicked, her brain wracked, searching for a way out. She just ESCAPED death with cancer and she sure wasn't going to go that road again. Grabbing whatever she could, she threw everything she could at Missy. Normally, she wouldn't take such a wimpy approach. But she couldn't risk getting near Missy and giving her a better shot at shooting her either.

Luckily for her, the nearest object to her was a large, somewhat heavy vase with dead, wilted flowers still in it. The vase shattered as it landed on Missy, several pieces of it dug deep into her face, her hands, which she used to shield herself, and almost every inch of skin exposed, which was a lot, considering the fact that she wore a dress. What made it worse was the water from the vase splashed all over her when the vase broke, stinging the wounds even more. With that one little vase, Sam was mildly impressed at the damage, no matter how minimal it was.

As Missy yelled out from the pain, Sam took this oppertunity to run. She had no idea where she was going, she only made sure she was away from Missy. Aside from the strained neck, Sam's numbness faded little by little, so she was thankful she could run normally. But she wasn't running, she was sprinting. She wasn't looking at where she was going. And before she knew it, she felt someone grabbing her ankle, causing her to fall flat on her face.

Ignoring the pain as best as she can, she turned her head to see who tripped her. To her surprise, it was Blake, who had a bloody face. He was visibly angry as he stared at her with hate, "Hello, Sam." he said in a twisted smile, his grip on her ankle tightening.

"Let go of me, Matthews!" she ordered.

But Bake merely shook his head, his eerie smile staying, "No can do, Princess Puckett..." he said. Using his free hand, he crawled over to her, assuming she was still numb.

But she wasn't. With a swift kick to his cheek with her free foot and kicking him square in the jaw when he let go of her ankle, she knocked him over, surprising him. Not satisfied, she grabbed his collar, pulled him up, then punched him again, making him fall back down. She made sure to use a lot of strength on that last punch, and a strength-filled punch from Sam Puckett, as most people know, will leave you unconcious as fast as a Vulcan Squeeze and leave you waking up in a pool of blood coming out of your mouth.

She sighed in relief, 'Two down, one more to go...' Sam thought. She was about to leave, until a familiar voice rang across the room.

"S-Sam...?"

Sam gasped, and turned her head. 'Freddie!' she thought as she ran to him.

He extended his hand out to her, which she quickly grabbed as she knelt down beside him. A mix of sad and happy tears started forming in her eyes. She was about to sigh in relief and say that he was alright, until she saw his leg. His leg was horribly bloody, and Sam knew Missy must have shot him. At the realization, she grew angrier by the second, her fear of Missy shooting her slowly disappearing.

"...That's it." she claimed. Freddie's eyes widened, he knew what she was about to do: go after Missy. Frantically, he grabbed her wrist, his eyes pleading her to not to.

"No, go away. Run. Get out of here, don't ever look back. Just leave me alone. As long as she has me, she'll leave you alone..." Freddie told her. Sam chuckled in disbelief. As her mouth opened, she finally tasted the tears that she shed. She cupped his face gently, and felt oddly calm. Despite the situation they were in, he could always make her feel better. It was truly amazing, their relationship was. They both knew it, but Sam was more than willing to die for it.

"You stupid dork...I'm never going to leave you on your own." she promised.

As if she could even if she wanted to. And as if he could if he wanted to. If this whole Missy ordeal they've suffered through has taught them anything, it's that even if they were apart physically, emotionally, they'd always be together. They were like magnets, those two could just not be kept apart. Sam bit her lip and squeezed Freddie's hand. She knew it didn't help much. For some reason, she just really wanted him to know..she'd never leave him.

And Freddie smiled. It was amazing. Through the indescribable pain, he still smiled just by nine simple words. Laying there, he can't help but selfishly wish she wouldn't stop holding him and looking at him with such tender eyes. They were in a house of mirrors. They couldn't find their ways out and they were horribly trapped. And the only one who could find the way out was an evil girl who could controlled them like puppets. But to Freddie, he died each time Sam would look away from him. He could have been in the happiest place on earth, perfectly healthy and with no worries and it still wouldn't have made him happy if Sam wasn't there. Being there...though he was in pain, he was with Sam.

And that reason alone was enough to make him smile.

Sam smiled back, in the back of her mind, she wondered how she could smile in such a mess. The wind blew harshly, passing through the old, broken windows of the Robinson mansion, blowing her hair away from her face. And as she realized, some of her tears, too. She wasn't aware she was crying until the wind made a tear drop on her hand. Freddie reached his hand out and cupped her face, wiping away her tears.

And though she cried, she was smiling, too. She couldn't figure out why for all the life in her, but the answer was plain and simple and staring her in the face. They just had to be with each other.

It was bittersweet, but Freddie felt a desperate need to be close to Sam once again. He used his shoulder to try and stand a little, but Sam immediately understood what he was trying to do. Instead, she was the one who bent down and calmly placed her lips over his. Ad like so many of their kisses, it was long, sweet and emotional, just as it should be.

Freddie couldn't believe she was back in his arms again. It almost seemed to good to be true. And he found himself opening his eyes, just to make sure this wasn't a dream. To his delight, he found that, indeed, Sam was still in his arms and it wasn't some sort of cruel imagination.

But to his horror, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Missy, with a look on her face that screamed pure rage. Her eyes doubled, seemingly bloodshot red. Her whole face turned red with rage and her whole body was covered with a lot of scratches and wounds, turning her white, pure dress into a, you guessed it, bloody mess. It looked like someone had splashed red paint all over her dress. Only Freddie knew it wasn't red paint. It was blood. Her blood.

And now she was angrier than ever.

It all happened so fast. She had pointed the gun directly at Sam's head. When Freddie saw the hand holding the gun move even a bit, he began to struggle to move, but the pain on his leg made it nearly impossible. And as soon as Missy pointed the gun, she let out a crazy, angery, delusional and scary scream of fraustration that would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

The scream told Sam that Missy was there. And Sam saw. She saw the bullet coming out of the gun. And it all happened in slow motion in her eyes, yet she couldn't move fast enough. But when the bullet was halfway across the room, Sam only felt Freddie's hands push her shoulders to the ground, causing her to fall backwards.

She was fine. But it was Freddie's blood that was spilled on the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

**_iHope You're Still There For Me_**

* * *

**AN: So, why did I write this mini chapter involving Missy? Hmm...well, let's see. I guess I just wanted to show you guys how truly evil Missy was. Is. Whatever, when you kill someone over something as stupid as this...truly shows just how crazy she is. I think i mentioned in iWBTFY that prior to the 'Best Dressed' incident, there was also a 'Skippy' incident, involving Missy killing an innocent hamster that her teacher refused to sell to her. This is mentioned here, but I felt that writing the 'Best Dressed' incident would show more of her psycho-ness than the hamster thing. And please don't be mad. As I've stated before, I've been busy with school and the pressure into going into the school I want.**

* * *

_When you read a story or watch a movie involving people who are named 'evil', there are times when you feel sympathy for them. Why? Because despite ther evil tendencies and cold hearts...later on, you discover that something in their childhoods caused them to act the way they do. Abusive parents, bullies, early childhood trauma...it builds up in their hearts and minds and turns them into something that you shouldn't be able to call human, but you do anyway. Because there's a small part of you that wonders that if that child had a normal life with normal, loving, caring parents, would it still grow up to be evil or would it have been a normal child that would eventually go on to do great things?_

_It's the age-old question, isn't it? Are people born evil or does society and upbringing make it that way?_

_Well, some might suggest that no one can truly be born evil. There had to have been some kind of malfunction in the kid's life to make them act the way they do._

_But clearly they have not met Missy Robinson. If they had, they would have answered said question without hesitation: some people ARE born evil._

_No one really suspected it. Missy was just the daughter of Commander Robinson, a well-respected man with a beautiful, kind wife and the elder sister of Christina 'Chrissy' Robinson. She was kind, proper, polite, educated, beautiful and well-kept, a fine girl who would have surely grown up to be a terrific wife someday. But something they might have missed was Missy's love for getting everything and anything she wanted._

_The infamous 'Best Dressed' incident, for example, in 2008._

_In the upper west side where only the richest people lived in, Missy was thirteen and simply loved getting whatever she wanted. She had just turned thirteen last month and it was the wonderful time of the year when they would select the school's 'Bests'. It was one of those silly things. A popularity contest, really. The whole point of it was that the entire school would cast an online vote for the candidates for each category. 'Most Dependable', 'Most Poised', 'Best Class Clown', 'Best Sweetheart', 'Best Athlete'...And Missy's won them all at some point. But this being her last year in Middle School, she decided to go out with a bang: win 'Best Dressed'._

_It should be easy enough. Missy had more money than the entire school together, so she depended on her dad to buy her cute clothes for the entire week. Missy had little competition. The other candidates, Jessica Wright, dressed like both a grandmother and a toddler, Delores Stewart was big on babydoll dresses and leggings and Marianne Thompson was just a plain old fashion victim. Trying too hard to look 'fashionably daring' but often failing at her attempts._

_"You've got this thing in the bag." Quinn, one of Missy's 'friends', assured her as they sat on the table._

_"I know, Q, but let's face it, I feel bad for the others." Missy said, faking sympathy, "I feel bad that they're going to be left with no votes! I almost feel like voting for one of them myself. You know, like a sympathy/pity vote. But you know I have to win this. Tomorrow, I'm moving to God knows where, and I wanna be the first person at this school to win every single category ever."_

_"Oh, God, you'll be a legend." Quinn smiled in awe._

_"I know." Missy smirked._

_"Hey, guys!" Agatha Price, one of Missy's more dorkier friends, came and sat at their table, "Did you hear that they just put Amanda Hamilton on the 'Best Dressed' candidates?"_

_"Yeah, I heard! Oh, my gosh, she has such gorgeous style...Missy, maybe you should...you know, get one of the AV geeks to rig the election." Quinn suggested._

_"Oh, my God, Quinn, can you be any dumber?" Missy said, "I don't need to rig anything. It's too late. I mean, half of the school already voted for me. I mean, it's already Friday! The results will be posted tonight at seven PM sharp! Unless Amanda is popular enough to get everyone to vote for her before Friday, she has no chance of winning against me, who already has everyone's votes. One days' worth of total votes can NOT compare to five days' worth of total votes!"_

_"Oh...okay, whatever you say." Agatha said, but she and Quinn shared the same worried look. Missy was alarmingly popular, but she's underestimating Amanda, who was fairly popular in school. They've never seen Missy get something she didn't want, and as scary Missy was even when she GOT what she wanted, they didn't want to see what would happen if ever Hamilton would win._

_Changing the subject, and hoping Missy won't hold it against her for mentioning the possibility of her losing, Quinn said, "So, did you guys watch iCarly? Isn't Carly just so pretty? I mean, how does she get her skin tone?"_

_"I don't know, but have you seen Sam and Freddie? They're just so cute together! Ohmigosh, can you imagine if they're going ou-" Agatha was cut off as Missy slammed her fist on the table, causing it to vibrate and shocked Quinn and Agatha. She didn't know what she did wrong, she just brought up Sam and Freddie..._

_"They are NOT going out." Missy told Agatha, looking her dead in the eye, as if she was saying, 'Suggest it one more time and you'll regret it'._

_"O-Okay, Missy, I didn't mean it..." Agatha said, officially scared._

_"God, Agatha, do you wanna go back to being the ugly loser with horrible hair because that can be easly arranged." Missy warned. Agatha shut her mouth, afraid of saying anything else. And for the rest of the day, both Quinn and Agatha kept their silence, afraid of facing the redhead's wrath._

_All Agatha could think about, though was...'Why was Missy so defensive about Sam and Freddie?'_  
_-_

_Chrissy Robinson stood in front of her house, with a wave of nausea. This was always happened on Fridays. Why? Because her parents, being popular socialites, were often invited to gatherings or meetings on Fridays. Meaning she would be left with her sister. And Chrissy can't shake off this feeling she has around Missy. It was just...scary how different Missy acted. First off, Missy would be helpful and kind to Chrissy whenever around others. She did things that made other people say 'Aw, how adorable! Missy is such a great older sister', but when their backs were turned, Missy would often give Chrissy the coldest glare she could muster. And maybe Chrissy's just being paranoid but something...about that glare didn't feel right. She's been glared at before. Being the only girl in her class to skip a grade, she's used to mean people. But her sister was...something else entirely. Should she tell her parents? Pff, she always did. But it never actually solved much...or anything. They always suspected Missy of being nothing but perfect, and that Chrissy was merely jealous of her older sister, as siblings tend to be._

_Chrissy paled as she clutched her trolley bag behind her. The house suddenly stopped feeling like a home to her. She shivered at the thought of entering. Something gave her a very bad feeling today, one she's never experienced before. She was sick to her stomach just by thinking about Missy. She's had a bad feeling all day, and couldn't concentrate. In fact, she tried avoiding home by doing extra credit homework in the library, but the teacher insisted she goes home because, well, what kind of kid wants to stay in school at 6:30 in the afternoon? No, scratch that. What kind of kid wants to stay in school LONGER than they have to? But Chrissy managed to stay an extra 30 minutes at her friend's house. But aftertime, her friend and her family had to go to a party, and Chrissy had to go home, with nowhere else to go. By the time she got home, it was already seven. So she should have gone home and stayed but..._

_She couldn't. She just couldn't. Something didn't feel right._

_Just when she was about to enter her house, she saw a rabid Missy screaming and coming out of it. And Chrissy was scared to death. Missy was enraged, out of control and angry. A deadly combination. Her hair was frizzy due to her pulling it from every way, her poorly applied make up was streaming down her face and her clothes, usually neat and clean, were wrinkly an torn. And there was something Chrissy just couldn't identify with the way Missy acted. She seemed out of control and capable of doing anything._

_"M-Missy? Are you alright?" Chrissy asked in a tiny, frail little voice. Missy didn't answer. Instead as she marched over to her, Chrissy was afraid Missy was gonna hurt her. Instead, Missy pushed Chrissy in the thorn bush she was standing beside, not even looking back, "Out of my way, brat." she ordered. Chrissy groaned in pain. The thorns were digging into her skin, and she knew Missy wouldn't exactly stop to help her out of it. Instead Missy just kept walking and walking to God knows where. Soon, she disappeared, out of Chrissy's sight._

_10 minutes later, Chrissy finally got out of that thorn bush. Red marks were all over her body. The sad part was, she wasn't surprised Missy had done that to her. Carefully, and saying 'ow' with each step she took, she entered the house, which Missy, in her rage, left unlocked. First thing she needed to do was clean herself up. She had difficulty walking up the stairs due to the scratches. Then as she passed Missy's room, she saw some rubbing alchohol she could use to clean herself up. She hated the stinging, but she needed it._

_It was on Missy's desk, and Chrissy saw the tissue box beside Missy's computer. She grabbed the tissue, but accidentally hit the computer mouse._

_Due to the movement, the screen opened up, and Chrissy cringed at the bright light practically attacking her face in the dark room. She paid no attention to it, and began healing herself one scratch at a time. But then...her eyes wandered onto the screen. Missy was on her school's website. On the 'Best Results List'. Chrissy rolled her eyes and recognized it knowing the number of times Missy's bragged during dinner about her multiple wins. No doubt she won 'Best Dressed', the category she was gunning for and costed Dad a few 'hundies'. Missy wanted so badly to win this. It was the only category she didn't win because she never signed up for it. And if she won this, she would be the first student ever to win every category. It would be the perfect way for the school to remember her name despite the fact that she was leaving the next day._

_Chrissy's eyes quickly scrolled up, but wait...something was wrong. She didn't read Missy's name once. Curious, she put her tissue on the table and put her full attention on the computer screen._

_'Best Dressed-Amanda Hamilton'_

_Chrissy dropped her jaw. Wasn't this the category Missy was under? Missy always won! It's not normal if she didn't. She clicked on the 'Best Dressed' category for more details._

_'Best Dressed_

_'Winner: Amanda Hamilton, 267 votes'_

_'2nd Place: Missy Robinson, 184 votes'_

_'3rd place: Delores Stewart, 15 votes'_

_'4th place: Jessica Wright, 12 votes'_

_'5th place: Marianne Thompson, 5 votes'_

_'Wait...' Chrissy thought, 'Was this why Missy looked so crazy? No, that can't be it...no one gets that upset over a stupid school vote thing.'_

_But a small part of Chrissy doubted it...or rather, she knew Missy could be angry about this, but she refused to admit it. Suddenly, multiple bleeps were heard and another window popped up and replaced the school's website. Missy's Splashface page, and what was the 'Top News' shocked Chrissy the most._

_GossipyGlenda204: OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO 'BEST DRESSED' WINNER, AMANDA HAMILTON?_

_The details underneath the status were worst..._

_'Less than 30 minutes ago, pretty little popular girl, Miss Amanda Hamilton, was named, in our school, 'Best Dressed'. We hear she just suscribed this Friday morning, and managed to get more votes in less than one day than, say, runner-up Missy Robinson! Impressive! We certainly underestimated Amanda's popularity...and fashion sense! But more importantly, what happened to Miss Hamilton? I just recieved the news that she's been sent to the hospital! Mrs Hamilton came home to find her daughter unconcious and barely breathing, with a cord around her neck! Did Amanda attempt suicide? She sure doesn't strike as the suicide type to me! She's been sent to the hospital ASAP! Send her your best wishes!'_

_Chrissy wasn't quite sure why she did what she did. Out of fear or worry, she didn't know. But quickly, ignoring the pain she had, she ran out of the house and sprinted as fast as she could. The nearest payphone was a couple of blocks away, and this needed to be anonymous. When she arrived at the payphone, she quickly dialled the police, but she couldn't deny the pain she had from running with open wounds, and soon fell to the ground._

_"Hello? This is-Um...never mind. I believe someone is trying to murder Amanda Hamilton, please make sure she has security around her right now." Chrissy said._

_"What? Who is thi-?" before anyone can answer, Chrissy hung up, gasping for air. She couldn't prove it, she didn't know for sure, but she knew Missy had something to do with Amanda._

_But if she found proof, would she use it?_

* * *

_Amanda Hamilton was not sure what she had done to anger Missy Robinson so much. In fact, now, as she lied in a hospital bed, with a breathing tube and a cast around her neck, it was the only thing she could think about. Amanda did not associate much with Missy. Not that they were at war or that she hated her. She was just the type of girl that Amanda never paid much attention to, and vice-versa. They ran with different crowds. Missy always hung out with her 'upper socialites' that she deems worthy and Amanda hung out with her own group. Much more people were in Amanda's group than Missy's, but less 'elite' in the eyes of others. Today was a normal day. Except her friends did seem a little bit giddy at first. Amanda was confused. All week, they've tried convincing her to join the Best Dressed category, but Amanda held no intrest. She's not very found of the 'Best' things anyway. But today, her friends announced that they had signed her up anyway. Amanda was shocked, but didn't hold it against her friends. They were only looking out for her. Besides, the chances of winning now were kind of slim, right?_

_Well, you can imagine Amanda's surprised when Missy came screaming at her door and began strangling her._

_Amanda woke up after two hours. No doctors were present anymore, but she could see that they took very good care of her. And she needed the breathing tube that was strapped to her mouth. She should have pressed the 'Call Nurse' button, but she decided to wait a while, until she can finally speak without a hoarse voice._

_Big mistake._

_"Hello, Amanda."_

_Amanda had turned her head. No one other than Missy Robinson, disguised as a nurse and holding a needle up. She widened her eyes. Missy smiled, flicking the seringe, "Lethal dose of adrenaline. Powerful enough to take a grown man down...I'm assuming it'll do an even better job to a teenage girl."_

_And just like that, Amanda tried to move as much as she could. The nurse's call button was an inch away from as far as her hands could reach. Missy stepped towards her carelessly, with the same peaceful smile on her face. She kept moving towards her, and Amanda, filled with panic, looked back and forth at Missy and the button. Amanda grabbed all the stength she could muster in herself, and made herself move. Using her right arm, she tried to push her whole body up. She only move an inch, but it was enough. She finally had the button in her hands!_

_But then, so did Missy._

_"I don't think we'll be needing that." Missy said as she took the button away from Amanda's grasped. Amanda stared in horror as Missy bent down to her level, "Here's how it's gonna work, Hamilton. A lethal dose of adrenaline will hit your body and you will drop dead. I'm gonna burn the gloves I have on now, 'accidentally' drop the nurse' nametag by your bed, along with the syringe, and people will blame an old nurse instead of me."_

_"N-nmn! Nmnn!" Amanda cried. Her inability to speak at the moment caused a strain in her words she sounded muffled._

_"Aw, sweetie...are you calling for the nurse?" Missy asked, "No need. She's already here."_

_And with that, she plunged the syringe in one of the tubes connected to her pulse._

_Missy watched as Amanda's muffled cries for help began to die down. Smiling in satisfaction, Missy took off her nametag and placed it just on the corner of the bed, with the syringe right beside it. She took off her 'uniform' and put it in a bag._

_And as she walked away, she could hear the heart monitor's line go straight, and a continous bleep was heard..._

_It was music to her ears._

* * *

_Chrissy waited anxiously for Missy on the stairs. She hadn't eaten yet or cleaned her wounds. She looked like she's been mugged and cut, but she didn't care. She just waited, fiddling with her fingers, staring at the door. Anxious for Missy to come home, but nervous at the same time. If Missy was anything like when she left home..._

_And that's when Missy came, gently opening the door. With the smile on her face, Chrissy would have thought she was just at a spa. Peacefully calm and happy. "Hello, Chrissy."_

_"Missy...you..." Chrissy began, shaking her head, but she couldn't find the words to say. Missy merely laughed, "Well, if you're done rambling...I'm gonna go make us some dinner." she announced._

_But as she turned her head, Chrissy couldn't help but notice something peaking out of Missy's bag._

_It was a nurse's uniform, along with gloves._

* * *

It's a terrible experience to watch your loved one die right before your very eyes.

For the few who have experienced it, they will all tell you the same thing: it's the cruelest experience you will ever face and if you do face it, you will lose all hope in everything else. In love, hope, trust, happiness, joy, forgiveness...all of these things will look like false feelings to hide the true feelings of life. The true feelings are hatred, desperation, betrayl, sadness, anger, regret...You will remember each time that you are happy that you will die one day, and all of this will become useless whem that time comes. You will look back on your life and wonder if you could have done something to change everything. You will go on wondering if it should have been you...and not them...

Usually, to stop believing in all of these things would sound like it might take a while, but when you see someone you love die on front of you, it can happen in a heartbeat.

And for Samantha Puckett...it did.

Everything was in slow motion.

Missy's gun dropped to the floor. Not because she was shocked. But because she had killed the one person that truly mattered in Sam Puckett's life. And she knew that killing Freddie...was the same as killing Sam. Sure, she might not get the big house and Freddie as she had wanted. But she reached her true goal. When the blood seeped out, a sick smile slowly formed itself on Missy's face. The blood on her face seemed to mold along with her lips and make her look like some kind of demonic creauture. She smiled in satisfaction.

'Still...Puckett's worried about Freddie. She's got her guard down...This will be easy." Missy thought evilly as she slowly walked away.

"F-Freddie?" Sam gasped in shock, with her tears falling from her face.

'_No, no...this can't be happening...This can't be happening!_' Sam thought in desperation as she fell with Freddie on the ground. Her hands were caressing his neck, as her hair fell on his face. He was sucking in a lot of breath, panting, as if he needed to. And he did. Sam, without thinking, grabbed her long sleeves and ripped it off her shirt, then proceeded to wrapping it around Freddie's upper arm, where the bullet had hit.

"S-Stay with me, Benson..." Sam whispered frantically as she wrapped her sleeve around him.

"Sam..." Freddie said, but Sam shook her head, refusing to listen, "Shut up, Benson, and stay with me...B-Because you can't leave me here, you stupid jerk...you just c-can't..." Sam said, but her voice broke at her last phrase. Her pitch went higher than usual, and she turned her head, not wanting him to see her cry again.

"Sam, i-it's okay to cry..." Freddie reminded her. Sam blinked, hoping this would stop the tears, but instead it pushed the tears to come out faster. It was useless, she figured and quickly turned back to Freddie. She finished wrapping, then grabbed Freddie's phone, shaking all the while.

Her fingers jittered as she dialled 911, her eyes kept on Freddie, but she was still panicking and crying despite her failed attempt.

"S-Sam, I-" "No, SHUT UP!" Sam ordered, "You're not dying on me, you selfish nub, you can't!"

Her voice shook, and tears fell with each word, but somehow she managed to sound just like herself, "We...We have been through too much for you to just leave me here just because of a tiny bullet, you can't! You're not allowed to! You've done too much already...y-you broke my walls, climbed over it and brought out the stupid romantic side of me..you made me believe in something I used to think was only in fairytales...you made me say 'I love you' and actually mean it... We're...We're just starting our lives! We haven't...we haven't even married each other yet...We haven't even had a kid that'll...that'll become a little rebel and a nerd at the same time yet...So no, you cannot die now, not yet...I can't go through this without you and your stupid nerdy self..."

"Sam..I just-" "What? If you s-say your goodbyes, I will h-hurt you more t-than that bullet, I swear to God, I will..." Sam said, biting her lip, and trying so hard to not let her sobs mask her voice and words.

"No, I just...love you." Freddie said. He was in more pain than anyone can imagine. Everything was blurry and he felt so...sleepy. But how can he, of course, with Sam right beside him, begging him not to? He wouldn't...Because she was right about so many things. They've been through more near-death experiences together and they survived because of each oher. Sam was brave for him during her cancer...and he'll be damned if he was going to give up for her.

A small smile crept on Sam's face as she squeezed Freddie's hand, eagerly waiting for 911 to answer..."I love you, too." she answered. Freddie smiled. It was something he already knew, but he just needed to hear.

But, before he knew it...he saw a large blade about to hit Sam's neck.

"Sam, watch out!" he yelled.

Dropping the phone and quickly reacting, Sam turned around, but doing a side kick as she did. As she turned around, Freddie grabbed his phone and put it on his ear, "Hello, 911, what's your emergency?"

Sam saw the redhead on the ground. And a familiar feeling swept in Sam. A strong feeling, equivilant to love...but it was its opposite. As she saw Missy, on the ground, a large axe in her hands, Sam felt no sympathy for the girl. Missy Robinson was a psychopath. With not one bone of remorse or love in her body.

"You tried to kill me..." Sam remembered as she slowly pulled her sleeves up...

* * *

_"Uh, yeah! If I win over Carly and Freddie, you won't be in the picture anymore. Carly and I will have nonestop sleepovers...you're gonna have to stay at that pathetic trailer you're mom stays at...and Freddie and I...well, you'll see a heck of a lot of us two." Missy smirked, I thought she'd stop there but she continued, "Soon, they'll forget you. You really don't get it, do you, Sam? I hate you. I want your life. I want Carly to be my best friend and I want Freddie to be my boyfriend. But I can't do that when you're around, but don't worry...you won't be soon enough. You'll be all alone...just like you and your pathetic excuse of a mother, all alone and hated by everyone you ever loved..."_

_"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Freddie Benson, 'I just found out that, because of my mom's boyfreind's constant smoking', I now have a disease and that is.." Missy stopped, looking everywhere, smirking and pausing for dramatic effect. Carly looked scared, knowing that this wasn't a good idea."'I now have a disease called 'lung cancer'..."_

_"My girlfriend has lung cancer, by smoking beside her, you just triggered her sickness!" Freddie yelled in fraustration, bending down on his knees, looking for her smelling salts._  
_"We swear! Those two girl told us to do that!" the blonde hair guy said. He pointed at Carly and Missy, who were just about to leave._

_"Game...over...Puckett." she said, raising the knife over Sam's head._

* * *

"You tried to ruin my relationship with Freddie..." Sam recalled, clenching her fists.

* * *

_"We feel it too." Valerie told me. Well, THAT was surprising._  
_"Feel what?"_  
_"We know that you think Freddie's...different." Jonah said, "He wasn't different with me, or Valerie or Carly or anyone else. But to you...he acted weird. Almost as if he didn't like you."_

_Jonah grabbed his arm before he could go any further, "Okay, look me in the eyes tell me: Are you still Freddie Benson, and has nothing changed BUT your feelings for Sam?"_  
_"...Yes." he said slowly, and Jonah let go of his arm, shocked._

_Everyone was pretty much yelling at each other. Then Freddie rose his hand..._  
_Was he about to hit me?_  
_He was about to punch me, but I grabbed his fist before he could do anything. Everybody saw me, holding his fist up in the air and understood what was about to happen. Everyone was frozen, and they had the same horrid face I did. Sure, he didn't do any damage. But Freddie? Slap Missy and two guys was one thing...but punching me? At least...attempting to punch me._  
_"Freddie..." I said slowly, letting go of his hand and approaching him, "Were you about to punch me?"_  
_"...I don't love you anymore." he whispered, and walked out._

_"Once we got into his lab, we started looking for the cure, "I can't believe you've actually found a way to make something like this. You know most girls would pay a LOT just to get a love potion?" I said._  
_"That is not the point! I merely tested! It is not a love potion, it is just chemicals mixed together to make you think you love someone but you don't. The other person must also drink a bit of the chemical for the person to fall for him or her." he said._  
_"So what do you want me to call it, a love CHEMICAL? That sounds kinda lame..." I pointed out._  
_"Yes, but the very notion of an INSTANT love potion is impossible. My chemical isn't even an accurate one! Espescially if the person who is forced to drink the chemical is in love with someone else, you'd have to wait a week before he truly forgets his true love. In the meantime, he will have mixed feelings about his true love but the hate will overcome at times." he told me._

* * *

"And now you tried to kill him, too..." Sam finished emotionlessly as she looked at Missy struggling to stand up, holding onto the walls. "I've wasted almost three years of my life afraid you'd come back. Everytime someone says you're gone...you're always back. So now...instead of being scared of you when I start my life with Freddie...I'M going to make sure you're gone."

With that, Sam charged onto Missy, pushing her waist and making her fall back on the ground into another hallway, "_I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER DONE RIGHT NOW!_" Sam yelled as she began strangling Missy, but soon, Missy grabbed a nearby chair and slapped Sam with it. Sam lost her balance and fell, and Missy went on top of her once again. The chair broke into pieces at it hit Sam, and one of the chair legs was convienently cut into a sharp point, like a dagger. Missy saw it, and grabbed it, "You're NEVER gonna get rid of me, Puckett!" she yelled, about to strike Sam.

But Sam grabbed her two wrists. As Missy tried to plunge the broken chair leg onto Sam, Sam pushed her wrists further, "I didn't let cancer beat me, and I won't let a stupid, psycho teenage girl beat me!" she yelled as she pushed all her strength and made Missy fall backwards. Then Sam, who was now on top of Missy, was trying to push the leg into Missy. Sam's thoughts were going all haywire. She was about to kill someone for the first time. Her whole body shivered, and somehow, with all the rage and anger built into her, that little thought appeared to her. She always knew she'd be trouble. But she never planned to actually kill someone. Despite all the negative emotions she had towards most people, she could never imagine herself actually killing anyone. Which is why it became so difficult for her to do what she wanted to do. In her heart, she knew she wanted and had to do it, but it was as if an invisible force was pulling her back.

But then she remembers everything that ever happened to her.

The pain and misery Missy's caused her. Sam's been unhappy for a long time. She couldn't sleep without thinking of what might happen tomorrow. She couldn't walk at night alone anymore, not even to take Miles out. She lost countless hours of sleep due to nightmares involving Missy haunting her over and over again. There were even late nights, sometimes around three PM, when Sam would text Freddie and beg him to tell her something, anything that could get her mind off of Missy. And he did. Every single time, no matter how late or tired he was, Freddie was always there for her.

And though she hides her fears, it's there. But resonably, of course. But she's not the only one. Freddie's been suffering, too. He was so scared of losing Sam. To cancer, to Missy, to Blake...to everything. So much that when she leaves, the corner of his eye follows her until she disappears from his sight. That when he held her hand, he held it tighter than a normal boyfriend would. But he held it together. He knew people thought of him as a wimpy nerd. But he wanted to be strong, at least for Sam. Sam didn't always have to be the strong one. The truth was, when it came down to it, Freddie would have gladly let himself waste his life, in an emotionless relationship, a one-sided love, with Missy, meaning a sad, miserable and lonely life, if it meant that Sam could be happy.

But they were sick. Of Missy controlling their lives.

And Sam was going to end it right now.

For the girl with the axe in her hands, Missy actually feared Sam. She had always feared the blonde's strength, and knew Sam could snap her like a twig if she wanted to, but Missy always had the upper hand for she always plotted ahead. And she never expected Sam to look the way she did.

But Missy had headbutted Sam, who fell backward. The sharpened broken chair leg flew beyond her grasp and it was once again Missy's turn to strangle her. She could have ran and grabbed the chair leg and killed Sam with it, but the blonde was exhausted. Beyond exhausted. And Missy knew this. And it wouldn't take much to strangle her. Her red hands around Sam's neck tightened with an unrelenting force, her nails digging into Sam's skin. Sam's blue eyes came in terror when the air was beyond sucked out of her, her usually phenomenal strength weakening, and she was unable to punch Missy out.

"This...is how...it ends..." Missy said, with a grunt after each pause, "I get the boy, I get the happily ever after...and you get what you deserve. Nothing."

And with that, Missy gave the tightest squeeze she could muster. And suddenly, Sam stopped struggling. Missy loosened her grip, her eyes locked into the blonde's.

'So, it's finally happened...' Missy thought happily, 'Less than a couple of seconds ago, Sam took her last breath.'

She kneeled next to the blonde, a smile on her face. In her head, the faint ending theme of a happy fairy tale played. Missy felt a huge weight off her shoulders. She didn't know what made her happier. Sam's death...or Freddie? Why not both? Clearly, they were both the best things to happen to her.

A loud noise interrupted her train of thought. Behind her, a large group came rushing in. Missy's expression didn't change, though. And she didn't even need to turn around and see who it was. It was Puckett's little lackeys...Jonah, Valerie, Gibby, Shannon, Nevel...probably Carly...

But that only made her smile wider. She heard their gasps. She smelled their exhaust. She felt their fear.

"Missy...what have you done?" Carly said breathlessly. Missy could also hear a little sobbing on Carly's part, too.

"You know, Carly. You know." Missy whispered, and she looked far-off, like a schoolgirl daydreaming, "I got what I dreamed of for so long."

* * *

**AN: mkay, not over yet :) I know some of you might be confused because when Missy almost killed Freddie, she didn't show any remorse. Well, you see, my goal was to let people see that Missy truly IS born an evil little psychopath. But isn't that the age-old question? 'Are people born evil?' Well, in this story, Missy is. In my opinion, to be truly evil, you can kill the ones who you 'love' and not even blink an eye. Missy wasn't mentally disturbed or misnderstood. Just evil. It didn't run in the family or anything like Nora, for example, she was just a crazy mutt. I felt like I should have added a little bit more of Freddie action...but this was Sam and Missy's fight, not Freddie's. Sam has more of a bone (a bone, HA! More like a mammoth skeleton) to pick with Missy, anyway. And...it's not over. Remember that ;)**


End file.
